Our Lady's Tears
by Typhoon73
Summary: Detective Jane Rizzoli is a self-confident, young woman who is working for Homicide in BPD, and madly in love with her best friend Dr. maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She won't admit her feelings because Maura is married to the raising prosecutor Benjamin Payton, but her façade starts to crumble during a investigation.Rizzles attheend
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This idea just won't leave me alone. I hope you will like this story as well. I can assure you that I won't neglect my other stories because of this one. I will the other still open stories soon. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one as well. And I can assure you that this will be Rizzles at the end. Enjoy. This is a revised version of the chapter. Thanks to my beta.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is a chilly day of late autumn in Boston and the people on the streets are dressed like they are preparing themselves for a hard onset of winter.  
Detective Jane Rizzoli is emerging out of Boston Joe's and is wrapping her coat tightly around herself and she's shuddering visibly. She hates that part of the year and she hates the fact that she has to leave her cozy apartment to get to her work place. She really does love her job and she does it with much blood, sweat and tears. She is the only woman in the Homicide unit of BPD and somehow she's proud about that. Proud that she had her way in this world of men, that she survived in this tank of sharks. Probably she became the most dangerous shark of them all. She inhales the cool air through her mouth and starts to make her way to her unmarked car, in the same it starts raining. She groans and starts sprinting towards her car, but she hates the fact that she has parked that far away from the coffee shop. Jane's fishing her keys out of the coat pocket and unlocks the dark blue cruiser. She finally realizes that this will be one of these days when she rather stayed in her bed.  
First her coffee maker had broken, then she had to wait in a ineffable long line to get her first caffeine boost and now it started to pour. She sighs heavily as she sits down on the driver's seat and turns the heater up. She's freezing in her motion and arches an eyebrow. "Don't sat a word," she growls warningly.  
The blonde woman, who is sitting on the passenger's seat, looks at her and is smiling amused. "When we would have left your apartment instead of you yelling at your broken coffee maker, we wouldn't be late for work now, Jane."  
Jane turns slowly her head to the other woman and glares at her. "Really? That's your reaction on Don't say a word, Maura?"

Dr. Maura Isles smirks broadly. She is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and Jane Rizzoli's best friend. She knows that the Italian isn't much of a morning person and that Jane can get really cranky when nothing is working the way Jane wants to.  
She stayed at Jane's place after the two women had gone over a case they just had solved. "What else should I have said to you, Jane?"  
"Nothing at all," Jane replies emphatically and starts the engine. "That's what Don't say a word means."

Maura scoffs and is looking out of her window. "You know, you don't have to lock the car when I am sitting in it. I won't run away."  
Jane is frowning a little but smiles when she turns the car on the street. "It's a old habit, Maura. And God knows what kind of idea an idiot gets when he sees you sitting in the car."  
The blonde turns her head and smiles at her friend. "That's very thoughtful of you, Jane."  
"I am a really thoughtful person," the Italian says without looking at Maura. What she doesn't say out loud is the fact that she is madly in love with her best friend. There are two reasons why she doesn't do so: First, she doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship they have build up over all those years. The two of them already gone through too much together to risk their friendship just because some irrelevant feelings of the Italian.  
And second, Jane doesn't admit her true feelings for Maura because the blonde has started to date a prosecutor named Benjamin Payton over two years ago.  
Jane hasn't thought that this little love affair would really last that long, but somehow Maura had thought that she finally has found the right guy. And one year later they gotten married.  
It is Jane killing that she never had the courage to tell her blonde her true feeling and that Jane has lost the chance to get happy herself, but she was too afraid that Maura wouldn't have the same feeling for her. And so she has accepted her faith reluctantly.  
Jane can't really when she was starting to fall for the ME, but she knows that it was just a matter of time since they started to get closer. Somehow she is thanking her boogeyman Charles Hoyt for that. She's thinking herself that this is a little morbid, but wouldn't he have been she probably wouldn't have started a friendship with Maura or would have left their relationship just work related. And she knows that she only was able to put an end to this nightmare because she had to protect Maura, because she had to safe Maura. At that day in the hospital she didn't really care about her own well-being, but she cared about Maura's. She has never told Maura why she got the strength to defeat two men and she surely will never tell her, but seeing Maura defenseless, helpless, it stirred something deep inside of the Italian.  
Jane takes a deep breath and clench her teeth briefly. "So, how is it going with Ben?"  
Maura is still looking out of her window and shrugs. "Great so far. Well, he's currently very busy and you know that we had this case last week, so we didn't see each other much. But tomorrow we wanna go to this French restaurant that you always refused to go."  
Jane turns up her nose. "I'm not the greatest fan of frog legs and snails."  
Maura laughs amused and looks at her best friend. "French people doesn't only eat frog legs and escargots, Jane. The French cuisine is very balanced and delicious."  
"Delicious, my ass." The Italian mumbles and is flinching as Maura pinches her side.  
"However," Maura continues. "I am not only hoping that we won't case a new case until after tomorrow. I'm not only craving for the entrée."  
Jane makes a face. She exactly knows what Maura means and it makes her sick. "Seriously?"  
Maura is laughing amused and shrugs again. "Do you know how long it has been since the last time I had sex, Jane?"  
Jane is looking briefly at Maura and shakes her head. The thought of Ben Payton being all over the blonde makes her want to throw up. "No, and I don't wanna know it either, Maura." Now she is really hoping that they will catch a case so Maura and her husband can't go on this damn date. She is more or less praying for that since she knows that the blonde has something else in her mind than just food. She is well aware that she really should be happy for her best friend and that she has to stuff those feelings back into the little box she has created. But the harder she's trying to do so, the harder those feelings are coming back. They are like a Jack in the box. As soon she's closing the lid of the box, they're popping out again. And the fact that she doesn't like Benjamin Payton doesn't make anything any easier. He really is a handsome man, but he's also a prig. He's thinking of himself that he's the center of the universe and that he is better than anyone else around him, even better than Maura. Jane doesn't really know what the ME is seeing in this shallow man.  
Maura groans when Jane's phone starts ringing and the Italian has to suppress a smug smile. It seems to her that some higher power has heard her prayers. She activates the hands-free kit of her car and looks at Maura. "Rizzoli."  
Maura rolls her eyes and shakes her head because she has seen the spark in brown eyes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women are arriving at the cordoned off crime scene and they duck under the police tape.  
Jane can see a dilapidated forest cabin and knit her eyebrows as she put on her gloves. She's looking down and groans when she sees the dirt on the pant legs of her light grey suit. "I really should've considered to wear a dark suit."  
Maura chuckles and is nodding agreeing.  
"Don't say it," Jane warns her.  
Maura still chuckles. She has told the Italian that it will be a rainy day and that she shouldn't wear a light suit, but she should have know better because Jane did chose the light one just because of stubbornness.  
Jane huffs and l looks at the younger man who seems to be waiting for them. "Hey, Frost. What do we got?"  
Detective Barry Frost passes her his tablet and furl his eyebrows. "Remember this one?"  
Jane looks down at the device and sees an older newspaper article that is about a missing twenty-four year old woman with the name Jill Masterson. She went missing nine weeks ago when she was on her way home from her boyfriend's birthday party. There wasn't a ransom demand or any signs of her or her kidnapper. Neither Jill nor her parents are loaded, that's why the police suspected pretty fast that Jill became a victim of a sexual offender what totally made sense because Jill has disappeared completely.  
Jane sighs heavily and hands the tablet back to Frost. "Please tell me that our victim isn't Jill Masterson."  
Maura looks horrified at the two detectives. "Jill Masterson? The abducted woman who was in the news all week?"  
Frost is nodding agreeing. "I am afraid she's our victim."  
"Damn it." Jane sighs and closes her eyes briefly. "I hate destroying the last hope of a family." She says and enters the cabin and sees the body of the young woman in the middle of the room that surely once was the living room. She sees a tarp over the body to prevent it from the water that is leaking through the roof. "Is that ours?"  
"Here's the strange thing." Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak says as he joins them. "The tarp was already hanging there when we arrived."  
She looks long at the older man and is frowning deeply. "So, the murderer left it here?"  
Korsak nods slowly and closes his notepad.  
The Italian furl her eyebrows and looks closer at the victim.  
Jill Masterson is looking like she is fast asleep. She wears a tight black dress and she's holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. And she has absolutely no visible stab or gunshot wounds.  
Jane is crouching down next to Maura and takes a deep breath. "I can't see any wounds," she pauses when she hears her friend huffing and rolls her eyes. "It was a statement, Maura, and not a question."  
Korsak and Frost are sharing a look and snicker.  
Both men do know about Jane's feelings for the ME. She had told them in a drunken state one night, but she had swore them to secrecy.  
Jane points at the neck of Jill. "Are those ligature marks?"  
Maura takes a closer look and is pursing her lips. "Yes, but the marks are unusually thin."  
Jane opens her mouth to ask Maura what the murder weapon probably was, but then she stops herself because she knows that it is useless, unless she wants to be lectured by her friend. So she rather points at the flowers in the victim's hands. "It looks like she was lied in repose. Maura, what flowers are these?"

Maura looks briefly at the flowers and frowns slightly. "Uh, Convallaria majalis."  
The Italian blinks a couple of times and her shoulders are slumping. "Translation, please."  
"Convallaria majalis," Maura replies and looks at Jane. "They are also known as lily of the valley."  
Jane rolls her eyes and gets up to her feet again. Of course. Why didn't she know that? She looks at the two amused men and warns them with her gaze. "It strikes me slightly odd. The murderer really took care of the entire crime scene, not caring to leave any evidence. He brought his own tarp, dressed her up, placed Jill's body -" She put some thought into the whole situation. "Like he really cared for her, loved her."  
"She went missing nine weeks ago." Frost states. "Maybe a forlorn adorer?"  
Jane is nodding slowly and knit her eyebrows. "Mmm, who found her?"  
Korsak nods in the direction of the police tape. "Brandon Callahan, an employee of the demolition company that was supposed to pull down the cabin."  
Jane clench her teeth and looks in the direction of the chubby man who perhaps is in his mid-forties. "We have to check his background. Making sure that there is no connection between Jill and Brandon."  
Korsak nods agreeing and is looking at Frost.  
Frost rolls his eyes and glares at the older man. "I'm on it." He says and is heading for his car.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing in the autopsy room and chews with a deep frown on the nail of her pinky.  
Maura looks worriedly at the Italian and frowns as well. "What is it, Jane?"  
Jane drops her hand again and sighs heavily, eyeing the lifeless body of Jill Masterson on the autopsy table. "I was thinking about her family and friends. They were keeping their hopes up that Jill will come back home safe and sound, but now she's laying here on your table, being dead. I mean ... We had nine weeks to find her."  
Maura is straightening her back and looks long at the detective. "Jane, kidnapping doesn't fall within your remit. You are not responsible for Jill Masterson's death."  
"I know," Jane sighs and rubs her left brow. "And yet it feels like the whole system has failed, like BPD has failed. I mean, we all did talk about her abduction, and we also assumed that she was a runaway. I -"  
"Jane," Maura says softly and frowns a little. "I think that this possibility crossed everybody's mind. She was a young woman with a normal life. Even the news assumed that Jill probably ran off because she got tired of her life. Her death is not the fault of you or the authority that you are working for."  
The Italian runs an hand through her thick curls and she licks her lips. "This case just gives me something to think about. I mean, how many Jill Masterson's are out there, Maura? How many missing persons are we dismissing out of hand? How many cases of runaways are actually murder cases, or cases of abduction?"  
Maura looks long at her best friend . She exactly knows what Jane is talking about. She saw too many people who seemed to be runaways in her career whose cases were given away inconsiderably, in San Francisco and in Boston. That's why she prefers to not give too much thought about how they disappeared, it's not her business. Her job is to find out how they died and what happened to the victims after they were abducted.  
Jane shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "Never mind. I should focus on this case. What's the cause of death, Dr. Isles."  
Maura has to smile a little. "She was strangled to death."  
"You can't tell me what the murder weapon was, can you?"  
"There are too many possibilities, Jane. It could have been a wire, a string, a cable -"  
Jane nods slowly. "Okay, I got it. Was Jill sexual abused?"  
Maura licks her lips and hesitates for a moment. "Yes, multiple times."  
"Great. We're looking for a kidnapper, rapist and killer." Jane grumbles. "I feel so much safer."  
Maura sighs heavily and raises briefly her eyebrows. "There are no signs of massive traumas beside -"  
"Beside the strangulation and rape?" Jane cuts her off and frowns.  
Maura is glaring at her. "She is undernourished and has a vitamin deficiency."  
Jane is sighing heavily and rubs her face with both of her hands. "Anything else so far?"  
The blonde shakes her head and pull off her gloves. "No, I'm still waiting for the results from the lab. I'll text you as soon as I got them."  
Jane nods again and heads for the double door. "All right, thanks, Maura. I, uh, have to get upstairs and shatter the last hope of Jill's parents."  
Maura takes a deep breath and takes her white lab coat in her hand. "Jane, do you wanna have a couple of drinks with me after work? At the Dirty Robber."  
Jane looks long at her friend and frowns as her phone starts vibrating at her hip. "Um, don't you think that your husband is starting to miss the evenings with you when you spend them all with me? We don't want that he gets the wrong impression, do we?"  
Maura smiles broadly as she put on her coat. "He could join us there."  
Jane is looking down at her phone to avoid hazel eyes. She knows that Maura would notice her disapproving look. She has no idea how she was able to stand in the church as Maura's maid of honor and watch how her best friend and love of her life getting married to the wrong person. She has seen the disapproving looks of her own mother that she had every now and then during the entire ceremony. From that moment on she was well aware that Angela knows about her inappropriate feelings for the ME. She is grateful that her mother hasn't broached those feelings that she has for Maura. Yet. She furrow her eyebrows and looks up as she has gotten her feelings back under control. "I don't know when I'll get outta here, Maura. We just started to investigate Jill's case. It probably will get late. Why don't you and Ben enjoy the evening together at the Dirty Robber and when it won't be too late, I'll join you."  
Maura let the words sink in and nods with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, sure."  
Jane's phone is vibrating again and Jane rolls her eyes. "All right, I really have to get upstairs. Our victim's parents just came in."  
The ME nods again and watches Jane leaving the autopsy room. She knows that Jane is acting strangely since the day of her wedding, and she can't explain what the reason is. She has seen Jane's disapproving looks the day she has met Ben for the first time, but she really tried to act nicely the whole time. Of course there was a slip every now and then, but then Jane regained her control again and excused herself for that. Ben, on the other hand, liked Jane from the first day they got to know each other. He just laughed Jane's innuendoes off and joked along with the Italian. And then the day of her wedding gas arrived and she has noticed that the normally talkative Italian was unusually quiet. Maura, of course, has asked Jane what was wrong, but Jane shook her head and blamed her lack of sleep.  
Maura sighs heavily and takes her phone from the metal table, writing a message to her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. So, I made some small changes in this chapter. I hope you'll still like it and if not, I can't change that. But I also wanna say a couple of things. First, thanks to all of those who like and follow this story, and who encouraged me to stay true to my story line. Thank you very much for your support. And those who doesn't like story, you don't have to read it, no one force you too. I accept all kind of criticism as long as they don't get personal. No one has to get mean. Again, you don't like my story, don't read it. It's as simple as that! And third, I told that the character Benjamin Payton will have a main roll in this story and I won't change that just because you don't like it. I also said that this story will be Rizzles eventually, and I stay true to my word.**

 **I would like to say so much more. Anyway, again thanks to all of the supporters. I can't say thanks too many times.**

 **So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters the conference room in which an older woman and an older man are sitting at the large wooden table.  
Korsak is sitting across of them, waiting for the Italian.  
She knows that the couple is only knowing that their missing daughter has been found. Under normal circumstances it would be clear to them that they are on the floor where the Homicide unit is settled and it would be clear to them that Jill Masterson has turned up dead. Under normal circumstances. But these two people in that room are loving parents who still have the hope to get their daughter back safe and sound.  
Jane swallows hard and pushes the door to the conference room open. She smiles a little as she get greeted by two pair of hopeful eyes.  
Korsak looks over the rim of his reading glasses and frowns. "Mr. and Mrs. Masterson, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She's leading the investigation."  
Jane nods at the married couple and sits down next to Korsak. "Thank you for coming by."  
Emily Masterson squeezes the hand of her husband tightly and looks long at the Italian. "We got a call that you have found our daughter Jill. Where is she? Can we see her? Is she in a hospital?"  
Jane swallows hard again and licks her lips. "We actually have found your daughter, but ... I don't want you to get a false impression, Mrs. Masterson. Sergeant Korsak and I, we aren't working for the missing persons unit. We are working for Homicide and I am afraid that -"  
"She's dead, isn't she?" Steve Masterson cuts her off and his wife starts sobbing. "Our Jill is dead."  
Jane looks long at him and nods once with a sigh. "I'm afraid yes. I am really sorry for your loss."  
Emily closes her eyes and tears are streaming down her cheeks.  
"To be honest, Detective Rizzoli, we've expected an outcome like this." Steve whispers and he has tears in his eyes. "We were hoping that our daughter would come back home safe and sound, but as a parent you always know when something bad has happened to your child. But you also always still have that little bit of hope that your feeling was wrong."  
Jane's eyes are soft and understanding and she nods. "I wish we would have better news for you, Mr. Masterson."  
He blinks his tears back and clings to Emily's hand. "I guess we are here because you have some questions about our daughter?"  
Korsak clears his throat and opens his notepad. "Yes, we have a couple of questions so we can track back the last couple of days before your daughter disappeared."  
Emily blows her nose and takes a deep breath. "We'll try to help as good as we can, Sergeant."  
Jane is frowning slightly. "How was the relationship between you and Jill?"  
Steve is thinking for a moment and shrugs. "Sometimes we had our differences, but all in all our relationship was pretty normal."  
"And when was the last time you have talked to Jill," Korsak asks and is eyeing the couple.  
"The afternoon of the day when she got kidnapped," Emily answers and sniffles. "She actually wanted to visit us at the weekend and she called us to confirm that. Steve was at work at that time. We talked about what I could make for lunch at Saturday and that she'll finally introduce us to her new boyfriend."  
Jane furl her eyebrows as she hears that new information. They knew that Jill had a boyfriend, but they didn't know that she had a ex-boyfriend. "New boyfriend?"  
Steve nods and sips his water in front of him. "Yes, Jill and this Brian only dated for a couple of times and she was head over heels into him. We asked her a couple of times when we finally would meet Brian, but Jill always just said _Soon_ , _Daddy_. At some point we both started to think that this Brian guy wouldn't exist for real."

"Did Jill often pretend to have a relationship," Jane asks and leans forward a little.  
Emily's chin is trembling and she shakes her head. "No, she never did something like that. We always met Jill's boyfriends since she was in the age to date boys. I mean, I know that we probably didn't met all of her crushes, but I'm sure we met the most of them. I always explained Jill's behavior with that that Brian always refused to come with her. I don't know why, we are not that kind of parents who scared her boyfriends away, and Jill knew it. That's why I was even more ecstatic when Jill told me that Brian and she would come and visit us on that weekend. But as you know, it never happened."  
Jane let all the new informations sink in and licks her lips with a slight frown. "Do you know the full name of Brian? It could help us a little."  
Emily and Steve are looking at each other like their trying to figure out the full name of Brian together.  
"Busken, I think." Steve says and his wife nods agreeing.  
Korsak writes the name down and looks at the married couple. "What can you tell us about Jill's ex-boyfriend?"  
"Todd Swardsan," Emily days and Korsak writes that name down as well. "Todd is a good man. He treated our daughter like a queen. That's why we couldn't understand why she broke up with him."  
"I think it was because of this Brian person," Steve states and he looks at his wife.  
Jane looks long at the older couple and her brain is working a million miles per hour. "Did Jill sounded stressed or worried the last time when you talked to her?"  
Emily shakes her head again and sobs. "No, on the contrary. She sounded really happy that day. Like she was relieved that Brian finally had agreed to meet us. She told me that she would go to his birthday party later that day. I told her to be careful and not to go home alone in the case it would get late. I don't know why she hasn't listened to me. She normally was such a careful woman."  
Steve takes a deep breath and looks long at the two detectives. "We ... we are wondering ... No, I am wondering if we could see ... see our daughter one last time. Unless ... unless you're telling us that it should be better not to."  
Jane is knitting her eyebrows and looks at Korsak, seeing him nodding. She gets up from her chair and nods herself. "Of course. I just go and coordinate that with our Medical Examiner. Please excuse me for a minute." She hears a sob of relief that is coming from Emily's throat before she leaves the conference room. She's assuming that it's relief because the human remains of their daughter aren't disfigured. Jane takes a deep breath and gets her phone from its holder.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is sitting on a chair in front of her vanity table with mirror and put on some night moisturizer. The sobs of Emily Masterson are still echoing in her ears and Jane's painful expression is still haunting her. She could see that this case really got to her best friend already, but she hasn't got the chance to talk to Jane after Jill's parents finally saw their daughter after nine weeks. She has sent Jane a text message that she would like to have lunch with the Italian, but that never happened because two new bodies arrived at her morgue and then her husband has shown up to take her home. And somehow she's feeling bad now because she hasn't found the time to talk about the case with the Italian. Maura is flinching when she feels an hand on her shoulder and she smiles at the reflection of her husband.  
Benjamin Payton is 6'5" tall, he has a olive complexion, dark brown hair cut short, and light blue eyes. All in all, Maura always describes him as handsome and as a promising young prosecutor. Jane entitled him since the first day more like pretty boy, but Maura always just laughs it off. Of course Maura isn't superficial, not only his appearance fascinated her. Also his way of thinking impressed her and his kind character when he's outside of the courthouse. Benjamin makes her laugh and gives her the feeling that she is the only woman on this planet. She still has to smile at the first time when he approached her almost shy as a school boy when he asked her out for a cup of coffee.  
He squeeze Maura's shoulder and frowns a little. "Where have you gone right now, Maura," he asks with a deep voice.  
Maura looks confused at his reflection. "Excuse me?"  
"I was telling you about my day at the court, but you seemed to be far away," he replies and frowns worriedly. "Is everything okay? I mean, you're rubbing your hands like your freezing since five minutes."  
Maura is looking down at her hands and stops rubbing them. "Yes, everything is fine. It's just ... The body of Jill Masterson turned up this morning and her parents came down to the morgue to see their daughter for one last time."  
He walks over to his nightstand and frowns again. "Jill Masterson? The girl that ran away? What happened to her?"  
Maura is turning on her chair and shakes her head, not caring that he pulls his tee over his head and exposes his well-toned torso. "She didn't ran away, Ben. Jane Masterson was kidnapped, held hostage and raped multiple times. And then she got strangled. She had diverse hypovitaminosis and bone fractures. I just ... I couldn't find any body fluids on her. Or any other evidence where she was held hostage."  
"And Jane has no strong suspect." Ben states and smiles wryly as a smile is tugging on the corners of his wife's lips. "Of course I know that Jane is investigating the case."  
She chuckles and shrugs. "Yes, she is."  
He walks back to the blonde, takes her hand in his own and pulls her up to her feet. "Should I go to Homicide tomorrow and see if I can help somehow?"  
Maura smiles and runs an hand over his bare chest. "I don't think that it would be such a good idea yet, honey. Jane would be mad when you'll show up without her letting you in on the case on her own. I mean, really mad."  
"And we won't risk that," he hums and is lowering his head, loosing the belt of Maura's silky robe.  
She's grinning and shakes her head, closing the last distance of their lips. She moans deeply as he deepens the kiss and steps closer. The kiss is slow and sweet, and yet something is feeling wrong but she's unable to pinpoint the feeling. That's why she's pushing the feeling aside and gives herself to his touches and kisses. She breaks the kiss and smiles mischievously. "Let's go to bed."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is always saying that old habits die hard and that's why she let's herself into Maura's house the next morning. She knows that she shouldn't do this anymore since the blonde started a relationship with her now husband Ben, but she can't help herself. She enters the kitchen and spots Maura sitting at the kitchen island. "Hey, Maura."  
Maura turns her head and points at her coffee maker. "Good morning. Coffee is waiting for you."  
Jane groans and rolls her eyes. "Thank God, I am absolutely not in the mood to stand again in a endless line for single coffee. Sorry that I couldn't make it to the Dirty Robber last night."  
Maura shakes her head and closes her newspaper. "It's okay, Jane. We didn't stay that long anyway."  
"I bet you didn't ," Jane grumbles under her breath as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Ben's already at his office?" She straightens up when she's hearing footsteps coming closer and she knows it's her mother or her antagonist.  
"Morning, Jane." Ben greets her and gets himself a mug.  
Jane clenches her teeth and put on her best faked smile. "Morning, Ben." She looks up and is knitting her eyebrows. "Did you have another growth spurt?"  
Maura rolls her eyes and kisses her husband ostentatiously in front of her best friend, she can't see the Italian gagging.  
Ben smiles at Jane and sips his coffee. "Either that or you've been shrinking."  
Jane laughs sarcastically. "Funny. Seriously, every time I see you, you seen to be bigger."  
Maura chokes on her own coffee and he starts chuckling.  
Jane blushes a little. "Taller ... I meant taller. I'm sorry, my brain isn't fully awake yet."  
He's still chuckling and waves her statement off. "Don't worry, I got what you meant."  
Maura smiles but scrutinizes the brunette long. "Did you get any sleep, Jane," she asks as she spots the dark circles under her friend's eyes.  
Jane sips her coffee and furrow her eyebrows. "Not really. I was stewing over the -" she trails off as she looks at Ben.  
He opens the glass door of the refrigerator to get the cream cheese out of it. "Just pretend that I'm not here."  
Jane frowns deeply because she knows she can't do that. If she would pretend that he isn't here or that he doesn't exist at all, then she would go over to the blonde and press her lips to Maura's. And she is more than sure that Ben wouldn't approve that at all. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "You should inform your boss that Jill Masterson's body turned up. I think the interest of the media will be pretty high."  
He's pulling the corners of his mouth downward. "The runaway?"  
Maura closes her eyes and is wishing that she would be somewhere else in this moment. She really appreciates Ben's ability to feign ignorance sometimes, but not in that way, not with Jane.  
Jane raises her eyebrows high and glares at the DA. "The runaw -" She lowers her brows again and growls. "Are you fucking kidding me?"  
Maura is flinching and she squeezes the Italian's hand as she reach out. "Jane -"  
Jane's blazing eyes are finding Maura's soft hazel ones. "Tell me that he's kidding me, Maura."  
Maura is torn between Jane and her husband. She hates to be in such situations like right now, and it's not the first time that this happened. And every time that happens she handles the situation like Switzerland. Neutral. But this time it feels like Jane and Ben are expecting that she's taking one of their sides or that this is a tug-of-war right now, and she's the rope. She takes a deep breath and gets up from her chair. "I get ready for work."

Jane growls and is abandoning her coffee. "I'll wait in the car."  
Maura rolls her eyes but says nothing as the Italian hurries out of the front door.  
"Maura -" Ben says and his shoulders are slumping.  
The ME raises an hand and climbs up the stairs. She doesn't really need to get ready for work because she is already dressed, but she needs a little break from these two squabblers. She always knew that would be some kind of competition between her husband and her best friend, but she was really hoping that they would get used to each other, instead the whole situation is just getting worse.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is focused on the road, but she's holding the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turn white. "I really don't know what you are seeing in this lower-rung stickler for the rules."  
Maura doesn't smile or chuckle, she's looking seriously out of the window. "Ben is still my husband, Jane."  
Jane looks briefly at her friend. "Still? Are you planning to leave him?"  
Maura is shooting her a glare. "It means that I am on his side, Jane. And I am not some kind of -" She pauses and sighs heavily. "I thought that you would like Ben."  
"Since when do I like any kind of advocate," Jane asks and scoffs. She looks back at the blonde and can see Maura's serious face. "Okay, look. I know that Ben isn't a bad guy. But he isn't the brightest candle in the cake either. He has his moments, yes. But -"  
"Is that what you are thinking?" Maura is spitting and the venom is dripping from her words. "That the man who I love is an idiot and that he isn't enough for me?"  
"All right," the Italian replies and turns her car on the next parking lot. She kills the engine and is turning in her seat. "You really wanna hear what I am thinking?"  
"Yes," Maura replies and holds the Italian's gaze.  
Jane takes a deep breath and nods to herself to encourage herself. She doesn't know where she should start. She knows that she probably deal a deathblow to the friendship with Maura, but she could never refuse the truth. "All right, I think that your engagement and marriage was overhasty. I think that the one person who is meant for you is still somewhere outside in Boston, and is waiting for you, Maura. I do think that Ben only married you so he can pride himself with you as his squeeze, because you are freaking Maura Isles. You are smart, you are beautiful, and amazing and ... He's just ... handsome. And when you're honest with yourself, you know that I am right because ... Because you know better than that."

Maura is looking long at her friend and narrows her eyes. "You can't be happy for me just the tiniest bit, can you?"  
Jane's hear is contacting painfully and she starts the engine of the car again. She could be happy for Maura if she would choose the right person. It doesn't mean that it has to be her at the end, but it should be someone who is making Maura really happy and who isn't adorn himself with borrowed plumes. "I would to be happy for you, Maura. When you really have chosen the right person."  
Maura is huffing and shakes her head.  
Jane furl her eyebrows and has to resist the urge slamming her hands against the steering e. "Hey, you wanted me to be honest."  
"You could have told me that before I married him," Maura replies.  
Jane realizes that she has hit a nerve. "I didn't thought that you'd see the whole thing through to the finish."  
Maura wipes a single tear off of her cheek. "Ben and I dated for over a year and you didn't say a single word. And we are for so long friends. I thought I could trust you."  
"You can trust me, Maura," Jane replies and turns right. "I just ... I just didn't want to sound like the jealous idiot who's disapproving everyone who hits on you."  
Maura stares out of her window and swallows her sobs as the tears stream down her cheeks.  
Jane is hating herself right now and wishes that she could turn back time and that she would have the courage to tell Maura who she's really feeling. She tries to squeeze Maura's hand, but the ME pulls it away.  
"Don't, Jane," the blonde whispers.  
Jane looks at her and frowns deeply. "Maura -"  
Maura holds her hand up and shakes her head. "Don't."  
Jane nods to herself and focus back on the traffic, sighing heavily.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters the bullpen and nearly throws her jacket at her chair after she put it off.  
Korsak and Frost are looking at each other and the two men know that they better not ask.  
Jane swallows back her tears and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "What do we have about Brian Busken and Todd Swarsdan?"  
Frost looks long at her. "Nothing." He says and raises briefly his eyebrows. "They are both clean. Brian Busken works for an private health insurance management and Todd Swarsdan is a chef in a four-star restaurant. They are both waiting to be interviewed."  
Jane nods slowly and sighs heavily. "Can the two of you take this? I haven't had ... I need to -"  
"I go and interview Busken," Korsak states and gets up from his chair as he sees that Jane isn't in her best state.  
Frost nods agreeing and clears his throat. "Yeah, Frankie and I can interview Swarsdan. He can use practice. You okay with that?"  
Jane takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm sorry, guys, but I wouldn't be the best decision right now. I rather would risk this case."  
Korsak is following the Italian to the elevators. "What happened, Jane?"  
Jane pushes the button and makes sure that no one else is within earshot. "I was at Maura's this morning and Ben was there too," she whispers.  
The older man looks long at her and shrugs. "So? He's living there with Maura. What's the problem? Beside your feelings for her."  
The brunette sighs heavily. "These are the problem, Vince. I am barely capable of keeping my feelings for her under control. I threw up in my mouth when Ben kissed Maura in front of me. And then he said that Jill was just a runaway and then I lost it, and Ben and I postulated from Maura that she has to take a side. And when she and I were on the way to work we started to fight because she got me psyched and she told me that she'd thought that I would like Ben. So I couldn't hold my tongue anymore and I told her that I can't really stand him."  
Korsak stares blankly at her and blinks a couple of times. "Seriously? You really did that? Did you at least admit your feelings for Maura?"  
Jane frowns deeply and lowers her head. "She was crying, Vince. I don't think that it would be the best timing for telling her that I'm in love with her. I ... Maybe it's best that I don't tell Maura at all. I mean, she seems to be happy with this real flashy dude. Why should I ruin that? I ... I should leave the two alone and let them live their lives together."  
"Benjamin Payton is just a rebound guy, Jane." Korsak states and furl his eyebrows. "Everybody in the department knows that, even your mother. Ben was just there in the right time at the right place. Would you've told Maura about your feelings, she probably wouldn't be married to him now."  
Jane's frown deepens and she enters the elevator cab. She knows that her former partner most likely is right. Would she have had the guts to finally admit that she is madly in love with Maura perhaps the ME wouldn't have dated or even married Ben. Or perhaps Maura would have broke off their friendship. Anyway, everything would be better than the current situation they are in now. She is aware of the fact that she has to get it straight what she wants to say to her best friend.


	3. Next Note

_**I** **AM ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIED!**_

 **I was sitting at home in front of my TV to watch the soccer match between France and Germany like thousands of others, and I jumped as I heard the two explosions live in TV, but I didn't thought much of it until the sports commentator said that there were several attacks and that there were innocent people hurt and killed. Of course the sports event wasn't important to me anymore. I knew that terrorism is close to Europe, but it was the first time that I realized how real and how close terrorism is to my home country.**

 **But after all, all my thoughts and prayers are with the families and France. I am really out of words.**

 **But this cowardly attack reminds me once more that we have to stand close and that we are only strong when we stand close together, and that we are one, because those terrorist didn't only attack France. They attacked us all.**

 **Again, all my thoughts and prayers are with all Parisian and citizens of France.**

 **Typhoon73.**


	4. Chapter 3

Maura's sitting in her office at her desk and is trying to focus on finishing the autopsy report of Jill Masterson, but she hardly can concentrate after what had happened in her kitchen and in Jane's car.  
She knew that Jane behaved strangely when Ben was around and that the detective always refused to join them in the Dirty Robber. She first didn't understand why, but now she starts to understand. She could see it in Jane's eyes this morning . Maura's asking herself why exactly now her best friend allows those feelings to bubble up at the surface.  
Now, that she's finally happy with a great man. Would have Jane told her two and a half years ago how she's truly feeling for her, Maura have had wrapped her arms around the Italian's neck and admit her own feelings she was having. But now she's feeling those things for someone else, for her husband Ben. And she can't change it now, can she?  
Maura looks down at her wedding band and a tear runs down her cheek. She jumps a little when someone is knocking on the closed office door and wipes the tear off of her cheek. She takes a deep breath to compose herself again. She's expecting either Susie with the blood results or Jane who tries to explain herself. "Come in."  
The door opens and Angela Rizzoli sticks her head in. "Am I interrupting you?"  
Maura swallows hard and forces herself to smile. "No, not at all, Angela. I was just about to finish a report. So, what brings you down here?"  
The matriarch enters the blonde's office, two paper cups in her hands and a deep frown on her forehead. "You didn't stop by when you came to work like you normally do. So, I thought I could come down. But I wasn't sure what you would like to have. So, I brought you a coffee and a tea."  
Maura has to smile now for real. That's what she's loving about the older Rizzoli. She licks her lips and points at the cup in Angela's left hand. "I take the tea. I can need that."  
Angela hands the ME the tea and looks long at her. "Maura, is everything alright? You look a little pale today."  
The ME sips her tea and nods once. "Yes, everything is fine. The morning was just a little stressful."  
"Did Ben and you fight?"  
"No. No, Jane and I had a fight."  
"Oh." Angela says and is sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Maura's desk. "What did the two of you fight about?"  
Maura takes a deep breath and raises briefly her eyebrows. "Ben." She simply answer.  
Angela is holding her breath and stares at Maura. She has witnessed the lingering touches and eye contacts and she had assumed that there would be much more going on between the two women than they admitted. She wouldn't have minded it at all as long as her daughter would finally be happy. She has known for a while that Jane is into women, though her daughter has never admitted it. Or at least she hasn't admitted it to her old mother. However, she had thought that Maura is in love with Jane as well, that's why she was token by surprise when Maura introduced Ben to her. She actually thinks that Ben is a good man, but not good enough for Maura. Anyway, Angela had decided to keep her opinion about the prosecutor for herself. It's one thing to blurt something like that out to your own flesh and blood, another when you do so to a woman who always has been supportive even she don't has to. And she knows by now that sometimes it's better to mind her own business. Especially after Maura was so adamant that she's staying in the guest house, and that Ben had agreed to that. But Angela also had the opinion that their engagement and the wedding came pretty fast, and by judging her daughter's face, her daughter had the same opinion. But she also knew that Jane had the expression because her daughter is in love with the ME.  
And judging from Maura's current conditions, Angela knows that Jane has done something incredibly stupid. "What has Jane done now?"  
Maura opens her mouth to answer the older woman's question as Susie appears in the door with an folder in her hand. Maura put her professional mask back on. "Are these the results I was waiting for?"  
Susie nods once and enters the office. "Yes," she says and hands the ME the file. "You really should look at it, Dr. Isles."  
Maura looks questioningly at the younger woman and opens the folder, taking a look at the blood results. She furl her eyebrows and look back up at Susie. "That can't be right. Have you double-checked it?"  
Susie nods once again. "Yes, twice."  
Maura gets slowly up from her chair. "It is absolutely impossible that I have missed that." She pauses glance at Angela. "We continue this conversation later?"  
Angela nods agreeing and get up from her own chair. "Yeah, of course."  
The blonde smiles weakly and disappears from the office.  
Angela takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she leaves Maura's office, too.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing at the shooting range and is emptying one clip after another. She really was hoping that this would release some of her stress and clear her mind, but instead of that she's feeling even more angry. If she would be here alone she probably would have thrown her gun at the targets, but happily she isn't alone and that's why she doesn't make a fool out of herself. She is about to reload her gun with the next clip when she spot Maura's figure in the corner of her eye. She put her ear protectors down and turns her whole body to her friend. "Hey."  
Maura doesn't smile or greet the Italian back, she just hands Jane the file. "I missed something during my first examination."  
Jane furrow her brows and opens the file. "Not possible." All of a sudden her eyebrows are shooting up. "Jill Masterson was pregnant?"  
Maura nods once and sighs heavily. "But there were no signs that she gave birth and there was no fetus or embryo in her uterus."  
"Perhaps a c-section?" The Italian asks and looks briefly at the doctor. "And you are absolute sure about this? That Jill was pregnant."  
Maura rolls annoyed her eyes. "Already a few days after the fertilization of the female body, it begins to produce human choronic gonadatropin. It is therefore often referred as classic pregnancy hormone because it is often detectable after only a short time in the urine. Therefore commercially pregnancy tests are checking the MCG to find out if a woman is pregnant or not. The MCG is produced in the tissue of the later developed placenta. The MCG level reach its peak at the end of the first trimester, Jane."  
Jane rolls her eyes as well and sighs. "Fine, you win. But when she was pregnant, where's the baby? And who the hell is the father?"  
Maura simply shrugs. "There probably was a termination."  
"Extirpated?"  
"There are no signs for that. Most likely medicinally. But the tox screen was clean. When the abortion was initiated medicinally we can't prove it anymore."  
Jane stares thoughtfully at the data in front her and frowns. "Perhaps her kidnapper and rapist was the father and he ... destroyed all evidence. Is it hard to abort a baby with meds?"  
Maura takes a deep breath and tilts her head slightly to the side. "There are several ways. There is Mifepristone. The abortion pill Mifepristone is an alternative to the surgical procedure. The pill leads to the death of the fruit and miscarriage. It's used for abortions up to the 7th to 9th week of pregnancy. The pregnant woman takes three pills of Mifepristone to chemically block the body's natural hormone Progesterone. The drug causes that the cervix will open and that the lining of the uterus and the fruit bag detach. The nested in egg in the uterus will be repelled."  
Jane rubs her left eyebrow with her fingers and sighs. "Is it painful?"  
"I wouldn't recommend it," Maura replies clinically. "The procedure take up until fourteen days."  
"What else ..." Jane says and looks into cold hazel eyes. "Dr. Isles."  
Maura's face is hard and unreadable. "You hold my report in your hand, Detective Rizzoli." She replies and turns to leave again.  
Jane growls low and grabs the ME at her elbow, pulling at it so their bodies are flushed together.  
Maura gasps surprised and a chill runs down her spin as she looks up into brown eyes.  
Jane has to swallow hard as she notice how perfect their bodies are fitting together. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've said this morning. I didn't want to upset you."  
Maura's holding the Italian's gaze, but then her eyes drop for a single second to Jane's lips. She takes a step backwards and licks her own lips. "I have to go back to work. I still have a lot to do."  
"Maura - -" Jane sighs heavily.

"Bye, Jane." Maura cuts her off and disappears again.  
Jane sighs once more and closes her eyes, running an hand through her hair. Once she made a promise to herself. That she would never hit on a married woman, especially after what she has witnessed what cheating can do to a woman ... or in this case a man. She has seen how broken her mother was after her father has left her for his bimbo Lydia. But somehow she knows that she would throw all her good intentions over board if that's how she can be with the ME . And for that she's hating herself pretty much. She wouldn't hesitate when Maura would want that, not a second. She knows that Maura likes Ben, perhaps even love him, but they don't share the same chemistry like Maura and she are sharing. She shakes her head and holster her gun. "Fuck," she grumbles as suddenly a thought crush her mind. All of a sudden she has the thought that there has to be another reason why Maura suddenly is taking her distance, besides her dislike for Ben. Maybe Maura is trying to tell her something but doesn't know how. Jane starts to sprint down the hallway and catch up with Maura at the elevator. "Maura!"  
The ME turns around as she hears her name and clench her teeth as she spots the detective.  
Jane stops abruptly in front of the smaller woman and takes a deep breath. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"  
Maura scoff and glares at Jane. "That actually should be my question, Jane."  
Jane is more than confused and frowns. "Why wou - Maura, are you pregnant?"  
Maura surprised tuck in her chin and searches brown eyes. "Would that be so bad for you when I am pregnant, Jane?"  
Jane shakes her head and furrow her brows. "No, not at all, Maura. I know that you want have children. I really would be happy for you. It's just -"  
"That you can't stand Ben," Maura cuts her off and laughs bitterly. "You might don't like him, but I do love him, Jane."  
Jane grit her teeth and swallows her growl. "Do you? Do you really love him, or is it just an act of desperation because Ma always says none of us is getting an younger? Because ... because your husband is handsome, but he isn't enough for you. And you never bothered yourself with someone who wasn't enough for you. I mean, Ben most likely doesn't know what you are talking about when you start with your fun facts, but he pretend that he know what you are talking."  
"Isn't that what you do, too, Jane?" Maura counter.  
"Yes, that's what I do, too." Jane admits with an high-pitched voice and shrugs. "But I am honest enough to ask you for the translation when I have no idea what you mean. How many ... how many times did you testified at Ben's trails and he always looked at you like a lost child, but instead of taking the time to ask what all those things you have talked about are meaning. He instead flirted with you and you got distracted by his ... nice smile and his shiny blue eyes. I mean, if you really want this kind of man you also could have married Tommy."  
Maura huffs and shakes her head. "Really? Now you're acting that way just because Ben isn't that ... fast sometimes?"  
Jane growls low. "You know that I don't care about anyone's IQ points. I would give a shit if he would be Albert Einstein 2.0 or as smart as a chimp. I just want you to be happy."  
"I'm happy, Jane." Maura replies a little louder.  
Jane looks long at the ME and knows that her attempt to apologize has failed, and that she probably should turn around now. "Are you sure? Are you sure about that? Because you looked even happier with Dennis the serial killer."  
"How dare you," Maura hisses and scowl at the Italian.  
Jane is finally swallowing her pride and takes a step forward. "I love you, Maura. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and not just as my friend."  
Maura is more than grateful that the elevator finally arrives and steps into it. She turns to the detective and a tears runs down her cheek. "It's too late, Jane. You've missed your chance."  
Jane wants to step into the elevator cab but the door of it is closing in the same time as she says the ME's name.  
She growls and slams her fist full force against the metal door. She's quite aware that she complicated the whole situation even more.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak looks up when he hears Jane's step sequence. "Brian's alibi is solid as a rock," he says as the Italian enters the bullpen, it doesn't say a word.  
Frost us standing at the coffee maker and frowns. "Todd's alibi is watertight as well."  
Jane sighs heavily and flops down in her chair. "Jill was pregnant, but Maura thinks that a miscarriage was caused by meds. I think we're looking for a rapist with medical knowledge."  
"You think the baby was a unintended evidence?" Frost asks.  
Jane shrugs and sips her water. "I think that he thought that he was thorough, but then Jill turns out to be pregnant. He needed to get rid of all kind of DNA."  
"That could mean that he is in the system already," Frost states. "But the problem is that Maura wasn't able to get any foreign body fluids from Jill's body."  
"Because he learned that he can impregnate a woman though he rapes them." Korsak says and shakes his head. "Which makes him incredibly stupid or he's just new in this business, or it's a part of his torment, what worries me even more."  
Jane takes a deep breath and stares at the glass board. She doesn't like any of the ideas because then they would be just at the beginning of a series. And they have absolutely no clue where to start. She gets up from her chair and runs an hand through her hair. "I call it a night. I'm sorry that I wasn't really productive today."  
Frost looks after Jane and frowns. "When Jane would be a dog I would shoot her to end her misery."  
Korsak just sighs and gets up from his chair. He's afraid that the Italian will do that on her own and that's why he's dialing a number.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jane is sitting on her couch and mull over the case but she more interested in her open beer right now. She frowns deeply when her apartment door opens. "Ma," she whines and leans back in her couch, sipping her beer.  
"Jane?"  
Jane choke on her drink and jumps up to her feet when she hear Maura's voice. "Maura?"  
The blonde looks long at the detective and enters the apartment. "I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up and I got worried."  
Jane runs a hand through her hair and frowns slightly."Yeah, I was going through my notes and left my phone in my bedroom. I don't need any distraction right now."  
"Okay, then." Maura says and wants to turn around again. "I'm going to leave you alone, we were just worried."  
Jane growls low and takes a step forward. "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. Please, stay." She can see that Maura relax and points to her kitchen. "Do you wanna drink something? I still have the wine you brought."  
Maura pull off her coat and hangs it on the coat tree, just like her purse. "You still have it because you still don't drink wine. And yes, I would like to have a glass."  
Jane has to smile a little and walks into her kitchen. She gets an glass out of the hanging kitchen cabinet and pours a glass of wine while she's watching her best friend closely. She hasn't noticed how perfect Maura's anthracite grey dress hugs her at all the right places and how it's highlighting the blonde's hair and complexion. She's catching herself wondering how it would feel to unzip the said dress, trailing kisses over the blonde's skin, what kind of noises it would pull from Maura's throat. And she's asking herself if that skin taste as delicious as it looks like. A chill runs down the Italian's spine and she has to close her eyes to compose herself again. Jane knows that this is the worst timing for such thoughts. When she's alone it doesn't matter, but not when Maura's here and mad at her. She clears her throat and swallows the lump before she walks over to her couch. She hands the ME the wine and sit down next to her. "I thought you have a date tonight."  
Maura sips the wine and licks her lips. "Ben had to cancel last minute and I wasn't really in the mood for it either."  
"I'm sorry," Jane mumbles and takes a swig of her beer. Under normal circumstances Jane would suggest that she get dressed so the two of them still could go to that fancy French restaurant. But she knows that this would be more than inappropriate after their disagreement in the morning and after her love confession. That's why she's shutting her trap now. She knows Maura isn't here just because she doesn't want to be alone and that's what makes the Italian a bit uncomfortable. She knows that her façade has started to crumble bit by bit and there aren't many excuses anymore that she could come up with.  
"Jane, what is going on?" Maura is breaking the silence that has settled over them and frowns slightly. "You are acting strangely since the last two years and you start to worry me. I mean, you haven't seen anyone since ... I started to date Ben. There has to be the right woman out there for you."  
 _Yes, that would be you. But I can't have you because you are married to a dumbass named Ben_ , Jane is thinking to herself and turns her head to Maura. "I told you why I can't see anyone else, Maura. I can't get you out of my head because you're like a ghost that's haunting me day and night." She hold her hands up when she notice Maura's disapproving look. "I don't know when it started, Maura. I don't know when I started to feel the way I do, and I know I shouldn't feel that way because we are best friends and now you are married. And I know I shouldn't have told you because you **are** married. I am sure I would have get over it with time. But I don't get the chance to try it because everytime I go you are there already. In my dreams, at work, at my apartment. And then you said to me that I missed my chance. How am I supposed to get over my feelings for you?"  
Maura looks at her hands and licks her lips again. She didn't want to have this conversation right now but it seems like there is no other way. "I don't know, Jane, but you have to. You have to get pass those feelings for me."  
Jane nods slowly and wipes her nose with the back of her hand, sniffling. "Would it have changed anything when I would have admit my feelings for you." She asks. She has to. She has to hear the devastating answer to know that to keep her mouth shut was the best decision. She needs to know that Maura hasn't the same feelings for her anymore or that she never had the same feelings.  
Maura takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Jane - -"

The Italian frowns deeply and places her on her knees, leaning forward. "Maura, just answer the question, please."  
Maura doesn't look at her friend because she can't and because she is afraid her eyes would give her away easily. That they give Jane the answer that the Italian is longing to hear, and the feelings she's afraid to admit. "I don't know, Jane. I don't know if it would have changed anything. I love Ben."

Jane nods slowly and frowns slightly. Normally a statement like this would have convinced her, but she knows that Maura is holding something back and that she needs to know that it is, she has to know. "Could you at least look at me when you say that to me?"  
Maura is licking her lips again and sighs heavily, unable to meet chocolate brown eyes yet. She knows if she's looking at Jane now the Italian would see what she's feeling deep down in her heart, and she knows that she can't that to Ben, Jane or to herself. And she also knows that at least two hearts will break. She rather see herself unhappy than Jane or Ben, she cares too much for both of them. She turns away from her friend and forces her tears back.  
Jane furrow her eyebrows and place an hand on Maura's shoulder. "Maura?"  
Maura straightens up her back and takes a deep breath. She has to end this right here and right now. "I ... I have to go." She says and gets up to her feet.  
Jane is off the couch in no time and frowns deeply. "Don't do this, Maura. **Please**. Don't turn your back on me. I don't wanna lose you as my friend."

Maura takes a deep breath. "It's late and I just wanted to check on you because Vince was worried that you would do something stupid."  
Jane is freezing and frowns. What the hell was he thinking? That she would swallow her gun just because she had a bad day. Normally she would growl, snarl or even throw her empty bottle against the wall, but for that would be time later. Right now she has to make sure that Maura know that she'll survive the heartbreak, that she will get through it. And that she will not lose Maura as her friend. That Maura still can rely on her. "Maura - - -" She croaks.

Maura is shaking her head as she gathers her belongings. "I have to go home to my husband," she whispers.  
"Maura - -" Jane tries again, but the blonde is out of the Italian's apartment without a last goodbye. Jane closes her eyes and a tear runs down her cheek. "Damn it." She growls low.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. So this is a really new update, and I hope you like it. As already mentioned, this will be a rizzle story. It's just a slow burn. But soon, it'll happen. I won't Jane send away, just make her more thoughtful at some point. See yourself. I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **T73.**

 **Oh, actually I still have to say one or two things. To those who are reviewing as guests and call my story and my person stupid. Again, no one force you to read this story. You don't have to read it if you don't like it! It's simple as that! And to those guests who get personal, I wasn't aware that we already met in real life! How can you say that someone is stupid even though you don't know the person who is behind a pen name? Maybe I am stupid, but I am not a coward. Because writing anonymous, offending reviews is nothing but yellow. When I have to tell something to an author I do it under my pen name so the author can react on it!**

So, that was something I wanted to get off my chest. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is sitting in her gray Prius and stares at her own driveway in which Ben's white Dodge is parked.  
Her house is fully illuminated, but she can't bring herself to enter it for the last hour. Instead she was spending that hour in her car and cried her eyes out.  
For years she was hoping that she would see all those things in the detective's eyes what she has seen at the shooting range and in Jane's apartment. She was hoping that Jane would find the courage to make a move, because she wasn't brave enough. She was too scared that Jane wouldn't have the same feelings that she was forced to keep hidden for years.  
She was too scared that she could the only true friend that she ever had if she would hit on the Italian.  
Maybe that was the problem, that she never was brave enough.  
She rather would have survived Jane's rejection than the pain she saw in the Italian's eyes, the hope and the longing.  
She should have known better. A friendship can be built up again after a while, a desperate heart can't.  
She knows that all too well. Too many times she was forced to watch how her secret love had hit on a foreign woman and left with her hook up for the night.  
Too many times has she wished that this woman would be her and that she would have to spent another time alone in her bad.  
And too many times had she spent those nights in her bedroom, touching herself and imagine that it would be Jane's hands on her breast and her clit.  
Probably that's the reason why she threw herself into her relationship with Ben after Jane had introduced them.  
It's not like she doesn't love her husband, but she's not sure that she is in love with him, or ever really was.  
She too often caught herself that she wished that it wouldn't be him but Jane when they made love. And that she had to bite her tongue before she had the chance to moan out the wrong name.  
It didn't happened that often over the years anymore, but she knows that the desire that she saw in the Italian's eyes today had stirred up the feeling again that she had forced into that little, black box that she had pushed into the darkest corner of her mind.  
She knows that she has to go into that house where the man who really loves her, and that she has to pretend that it would be a mutual feeling.  
That she would have to pretend that she likes it when he touch her, but wishes that it would be other hands on her, other lips which are kissing her, that wouldn't be his voice which drives her crazy, that he wouldn't be the reason why she's moaning loud.  
Maura wipes the tear off her cheek that has escaped without permission and inhales sharply through her mouth.  
And now she's asking herself why. Why Jane now open up her heart. Why she decided to take years to admit what she's feeling for her after over two years of her relationship with Ben.  
Maura takes a deep breath and checks her appearance in the rearview mirror and maneuver her car into the driveway after she made sure that there are no evidence for her crying.  
She kills the engine and get out of her Prius. She looks long at it when she locks it, but she decides that it doesn't matter when she has forgotten something in it, but it would be a good excuse why she needed that long from the driveway to the front door.  
She enters her house and slips out of her high heels instantly.  
Ben stands at the kitchen island and freezes, looking down at the pizza he has ordered. "Hey. I thought that you would be in your office or at Jane's place."  
Maura has seen the pizza and her olfactory sense won't betray her either. And she sees that an old game of the Baltimore Ravens is going on in their TV, but she decide to ignore that little detail.  
She is used to it somehow. Not to the fact that a not-Boston game is going on, but to the fact that the sports channel is running.  
She smiles a little and walks into the kitchen. She can imagine what kind of lecture Jane would give them right now just because it is not a New England Patriots game.  
Maura never really cared about football or baseball and just smiled about the Italian's passion. And somehow she understands Jane now, because it start to bother Maura that he is cheering for the ... **wrong team**.

She pours herself a glass of white wine and takes a big swig from it.  
Ben is watching her closely and joins her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He can feel that her body went rigid. "You seem to be tense, Maura. You okay?"  
Maura takes a deep breath and nods, leaning her head against his chest. "Yes, it was just a long and intense day."  
"I'm sorry for cancelling earlier," he states and kisses her neck. "I know that you were so excited about going to that restaurant, but my boss called in a meeting last minute."  
"It's okay, really." Maura says and close her eyes when he trails kisses over her neck. She was never so grateful that they have to cancel their dinner plans. "I cancelled a lot of our dates myself."  
He's sucking at her pulse point and and smiles when she tilts her head to the side. "I know. But I also know how we still could enjoy the rest of the night."  
Maura closes her eyes and licks her lips when he starts nibbling on her head. She has to bite her tongue again when a thought of Jane crash her mind again. She was once again about to moan Jane's name out loud.  
Maura steps away and reality hits her hard when she looks into blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I ... I can't Ben. I go and take a bath and then I just wanna go to bed."  
Ben is frowning deeply. "You sure you are alright?"  
She takes a deep breath and smiles a little. "Yes."  
"I just watch the game and then I come to bed, too."  
Maura freezes for a second and then she smiles again before she went up the stairs. _Please don't_ , she thinks to herself. _Please fall asleep on the couch_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jane is still sitting on her couch but the case is long forgotten for tonight after Maura showed up earlier.  
She holds the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand and sip the amber liquid, welcoming the burning feeling in her esophagus.  
She actually don't like that kind of hard stuff and she doesn't know why she's owning a bottle of that, but right now she is happy about that.  
She wonders what is wrong with her. She normally isn't that obsessed about a woman then she is with Maura, but she also knows that it isn't healthy.  
Normally she would move on when she get rejected and try her luck with another woman because a rejection isn't the end of the world. And she knows that she has her chances with some women.  
She already had hooked up with straight women who became gay after that.  
She has to chuckle at that thought because she knows that a little lesbian is laying dormant in every woman, they just need the right push.  
She knows about her abilities and that she is anything but unattractive, without sounding self-regarding. And that she could have any women she please to.  
But most of those women were ... normal, nothing special.  
Maura is different to them, special. She's an enigma and so easy to read. An challenge that seems so easily to be solved. And Maura is a beautiful woman.  
Those hair, those eyes, those legs, that smile, that body. And so beyond her reach.  
Jane groans when she feels a familiar tingling between her legs and takes a big swig of the liquid. "God damn it, stop it, Jane." She whispers and sips the whisky again.  
She knows that she shouldn't be drinking while thinking about her best friend. Way too often she ended up with her hand down in her pants and touching herself while thinking about Maura.  
All of a sudden she thinks that Benjamin Payton is a lucky bastard who doesn't know that he is lucky.  
What she would give for just a single night to put her hands on the ME, to cares Maura's body with her lips to hear her ...  
"What's wrong with me?" Jane yells and jumps up from the couch when her mind wander to far. She can feel her arousal drench her panties and she groans again. "Jesus Christ, it's not like Maura's the last living woman on this God damn planet! Why can't I just get over it? She's married and she's happy. I should go out and see if I can find my soul mate."  
 _She's not happy_ , Her brain yells at her and Jane freeze, frowning deeply. _You saw it when she was here. Have you seen how she looked at you? She looked at you like she would eat you right on that damn couch!_

"Shut up!"

 _Nope!_

"I said shut up," Jane growls and takes another sip in the attempt to silence her brain.

 _You know that I am right._  
"I'm not having this conversation with you!"  
 _You are because I am your brain_.  
"Then I'm gonna drink until you shut your freaking mouth!"  
 _It's not gonna work_.  
Jane growls and lift the bottle to her lips. "Watch me!"  
Never has she argued with her own brain, but she's gonna win that battle.  
That's what she and her brain think.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Italian feels like shit the next morning. She was for once in a battle with her brain and she lost it, but now it keeps its trap shut.  
She arrives in the umbilical cord in the Division One Café that keeps all of the cops alive. The line of the canes of coffee.  
"We have to talk, young lady."  
Jane close her eyes at the sound of her opponent voice and expects a blaze of anger and disappointment even though the younger woman hasn't done anything wrong yet.  
She turns around and smiles her best faked smile. "Counselor, what can I do for you?"  
Ben's face is unreadable. "Jill Masterson's case, what can you tell me about it?"  
Jane archs an eyebrow and starts to walk towards the elevator. "You caught the case of the runaway?"  
Ben shrugs, he didn't miss the sarcasm in the detective's voice. "That's the reason why I'm here."  
"That's very thoughtful of your office, Counselor." Jane replies and push the button of the elevator.  
He ignores her tone. "So? What do you have for me?"  
She smiles broadly and raise her shoulders. "We got nothing for now. We checked Jill's background and those of her boyfriend's and new boyfriend. But nothing."  
"What about the guy who delivered the flowers?"  
Jane huffs and enters the elevator. "Good luck with that." She smiles broadly. "By the way, pink flatters your eyes."  
Ben is looking down at himself because he could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice and growls. "It's rosé."  
Jane smirks triumphant as the door is closing, knowing that she hit a sensitive nerve.  
He growls again and his shoulders slump when the elevator closes.  
He wish he could wipe that smile off the detective's face right now.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost looks up as Jane is entering the bullpen and frowns deeply. "What crawled up your ass and died?"  
Jane is gritting her teeth and furl her eyebrows. "Something, someone. The prosecutor in charge, to be exact."  
"And who's the lucky bastard now," Frost asks and he lean back in his chair.  
Jane is huffing and sits down at her desk. "No one else than Mr. Benjamin Payton."  
"No shit," the younger man asks again. Now he can understand Jane's mood.  
She smiles wryly and shrugs. She can't believe her luck herself. "No shit. Aren't I lucky?"  
He sips his coffee before he can say something wrong. "What have you said to Ben?"  
Jane shrugs again. "The truth. That we have nothing so far."  
He's pursing his lips and turns his monitor to Jane. "I wouldn't say that we have nothing, Jane. I was checking Jill's bank records once more and then I found that."  
Jane's staring at the screen and archs an brow. "She hasn't told her parents about that, they'd have mentioned it." She looks back at Frost. "But why didn't she told them? The Masterson's said that they had a great relationship."  
Frost shrugs and frowns deeply. "Maybe she was embarrassed about it."  
Jane gets up from her chair and sighs heavily. "All right let's have a chat with ... **him**."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is standing with a deep frown at one of the microscope in the lab, trying herself from everything that is currently going on.  
The thoughts of Jane and the fact that she knows now why the Italian is currently acting strangely when she's around her. Or the fact that she's wishing that she would come home to Jane instead of her husband.  
"I love it when you wear your lab coat and have such a focused expression," a very familiar voice states and she has to look up.  
Ben is standing in the door with a mischievous smile and her heart drops. "Ben! What brings you here?"  
He's shoving his hands in the pockets of his gray suit pants and shrugs. "You and your work. I'm in charge of the Jill Masterson case."  
Maura has to swallow hard. She knows that the DA's office, the Medical Examiner's office and the police unit in charge are working hand in hand, which means Jane and Homicide. "Isn't the DA's office afraid that the defense will argue that you're biased?"  
"Why would I be biased," he's asking back and frowns.  
Maura sighs heavily and tuck her chin in.  
Ben's starting to laugh. "I mean, it's not like we're secretly married, Maura. And I think I've earned the trust my bosses righteously."  
Maura has to smile and pull her latex gloves off. "You are absolutely right." She says and starts to walk out of the lab. "So, you surely need a copy of the Masterson autopsy report and lab results because Jane isn't cooperating by now."  
He follows her and chuckles. "Yeah, that's exactly the current situation."  
Maura chuckles as she enters her office. Why isn't she surprised at all. Jane hates to share her cases.  
He walks up to her desk and takes a deep breath. "You know, I could have mailed you everything."  
Ben closes the office door behind him and strolls over to the blonde. "And miss the opportunity to see my wife?" He says as he stands behind her and run his hands down her arms. "You left early this morning. I barely see you anymore ... Or can touch you."  
Maura closes her eyes and she licks her lips. She is aware of the fact that the door is unlocked and that anyone could walk in on them, and she has a strict policy in her office. "Ben, I am at work."  
He bend his head and smiles a little. "We're in your office."  
She tilts willingly her head to the side as soon as she feels his mouth on her neck. She would any distraction right now. "Which door is not locked. Someone could walk in on us."  
He hums agreeing and pull her closer at her hips. Not caring what his wife has just said. He knows that Maura doesn't like to do that at her work place, but he barely gets the chance to put his hands on her recently. Too long has it been for his own taste and he knows that she feels the same way by the sounds that she's making right now.  
She isn't averse either.  
He let his hands wander to her butt and squeeze it lightly.  
Maura inhales shakily when she feels his hands and lips on her and she knows that she actually should stop him, but she has to get these thoughts about Jane out of her head.  
 _Jane_ , she thinks and a throaty moan rolls over her lips.

Suddenly she's picturing Jane doing all of this to her instead of her husband and she feels her arousal growing even more.  
She has to bite her lower lip so the Italian's name won't be moans low.  
All of a sudden guilt is coursing through her and she steps back. She can see the confused look of her husband and she licks her lips once more. "I'm sorry, Ben. But I ... I can't. I can't do this at work."  
He is frowning deeply and he looks down at himself. "Um, I can't leave in this stage, Maura."  
Maura's eyes went huge as she looks down at him and see his erection. "Right, that would be awkward. You can stay here and take all the time you need."  
Ben tuck in his chin and furrow his brows. "Seriously?"  
She smiles apologetically and kiss him gently. "I'm sorry. Imagine me naked if that helps."  
He looks long at her and groans.  
She chuckles and opens the door again. "Oh, Ben."  
Ben looks long at her and nods once.  
Maura turns up her nose and shakes her head. "Please don't wear that dress shirt again. It doesn't flatter you."  
Ben's shoulders slump and he groans once more. "Seriously?"  
Maura chuckles and leaves her office without an answer.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at the metal table in the interrogation room and pierces the man on the other side with her gaze.  
He has a pale complexion, greasy, black hair, and hollow gray eyes. He has a average height and is skinny. He is dressed in a black jeans and a black shirt.  
She slams Jill's photo on the table and clench her teeth. "You'd stalked her, Jimmy." She states coldly.  
James Williams looks down on the smiling woman that is pictured on the photo and shakes his head. "I did not stalk her."  
"She obtained a interim order because of you," the Italian replies and raise her eyebrows.  
He rolls his eyes and is leaning back in his metal chair. "I am aware of that, but it was just a misunderstanding."  
"A misunderstanding?" Frost asks, not really convinced. "So you've accidentally followed Jill Masterson and scared the shit out of her for no reason?"  
James takes a deep breath and cross his arms over his chest. "Yeah, exactly! Look, I know all too well how this has to look like for you. But it really was just a misunderstanding. I read the signs that she has sent on the wrong way. I thought she was interested in me, but she was just nice to me."  
Jane furl her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side. "How can you confuse being nice with being flirty?"  
James huff and shake his head, arching an brow. "Have really took a look at me, Detective? I am not exactly what you would call handsome. I have greasy hair and pockmarks. And I can assure you that took a shower this morning. There are not so many people who are honestly nice to me. Hell, even I wouldn't go out on a date with me." He pause and take a deep breath. "I asked her out and Jill declined. She told me that I am a nice guy, but she isn't interested."  
"And that's what made you really angry and you abducted her," Frost asks and he looks with a hard face at the young man.  
James looks confused at him and shakes his head. "What? No! I can't even kill a fly! The only reason why I was following her was because I wanted to apologize to her and tell her that I misinterpreted her being nice wrong. Maybe you should talk to the dude who has beaten me up as I tried to talk to her. That son of a bitch broke my nose and two of my ribs."  
Jane glance briefly at Frost and frowns. "What was the man's name?"  
"Marcus, I think." James answer and raise his shoulders. "Or maybe Marius."  
"You sure," Frost asks skeptically.  
James glares at him. "I might not the prettiest person, but I'm not stupid or deaf."  
"Would you recognize him," Jane asks and place the photos of Todd and Brian on the table when James nod. "Was it one of these men?"  
He immediately shakes his head. "Nope. The guy who kicked my ass was a beefy, Spanish dude. When Jill wouldn't have stopped him, I'm sure I wouldn't sit here anymore."  
Jane leans back in her chair and sighs heavily. This case is getting better and better with every minute.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susie enters Maura's office and place an file on the ME's desk.  
Maura frowns slightly when she looks confused up. "What is this, Susie?"  
"The medical record that was required by Detective Rizzoli." Susie answer and looks nervously at the blonde. "I ... I thought that she has told you. I'm ... I'm sorry, Dr. Isles."  
"You don't have to be sorry," Maura states and get up from her chair. "Contrary to Detective Rizzoli," she's almost growling as she leaves her office and she push the button of the elevator hard.  
She was hoping that she could avoid the Italian for a couple of days, that's why she arrived earlier than usual at her office.  
She knows that she can't avoid her husband, though. She would like that, too, at least unless she gained control of her life again. But she can avoid Jane.  
Anyway, now she is now forced to face the detective as well because this stubborn Italian just can't leave her be.  
And she hates to be forced to do something she doesn't want to do.  
She emerges from the elevator on the third floor and stomp into the bullpen.  
She immediately spots the detective sitting at her desk and her anger is boiling up even more. She's almost throwing the medical record on Jane's desk. "What is this?" She hisses.  
Jane is frowing deeply and looks slowly up at the blonde. "A ... file?"  
Korsak and Frost have stopped working and both of the men are watching the happening.  
"Yes, I can see that," Maura says venomously. "But why is a medical record, that you have requested, arriving at my office?"  
Jane turns her chair so she can look directly at the ME. "Because I am not a doctor, Doctor. Look, I know I should have told you that I've requested James Williams medical file, but it slipped my mind and I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath and leans back in her chair. "Our prime suspect asserted that he was beaten up by a man with Hispanic roots. Can you confirm that?"  
"That he was attacked by a man with Hispanic roots or that he was beaten?" Maura shoots back.  
Frost clears his throat and he lower his gaze to his keyboard.  
Korsak is raising his eyebrows high in surprise.

Jane stares blankly at the blonde and blink a couple of times. She isn't sure if she just heard right. "Oh, come on, Maura. You know exactly that I am not that kind of person. I don't give a shit about skin color or ethnic background, and I never cared about that. I only wanna close this case at the end of the day. So, is it true that James Williams was beaten?"  
Maura hesitates for a moment. She knows all too well that the detective never cared about peoples ethnic background and she has absolutely no idea why she has said that.  
Her anger is fading away again and she lick her lips. "Yes, Mr. Williams was beaten badly. Several of his ribs were broken, just like his nasal bone. It looks like someone has tried to beat him to death. James Williams had to stay for over a week in hospital."  
"That sounds pretty serious," Frost states.  
Maura is nodding agreeing. "It was very serious, it also was life-threatening. His liver was bleeding and his right lung collapsed."  
"We have to find out who has beaten the shit out of Williams," Jane states and rubs tiredly her right eye before she get up to her feet. "When we find that guy, we probably find our killer. But for now I go and get a coffee. You guys want something?"  
Korsak and Frost shake their head in the same time.  
Maura sighs heavily and follows the Italian. "Jane."  
Jane push the elevator button and looks over her shoulder. "Yeah?"  
Maura is approaching her and she frowns. "I shouldn't have said that about you. I know that you aren't a - - -"  
"A racist?" Jane finish the sentence as her best friend trails off.  
Maura sighs once again and nods. "Yes. I know that you are no racist and I shouldn't have said that to you in front of Frost and Korsak. I mean, one of your best friends is black."  
"Don't tell that Frost." Jane replies and smiles when Maura chuckle. It's like music to her ears. "You don't have to apologize, Maura. I, somehow, can understand you. I put you in a really awkward situation. I am sorry for that."  
Maura nods again and swallow hard. "You should go home and get some sleep."  
"Is that a medical advice," Jane asks with a smile.  
Maura is smiling back at her. "Just a suggestion of a friend."  
Jane looks long at the elevator as the door open. "You sure that you don't want anything from the Café?"  
"I'm good, but thank you." Maura replies and she is watching the Italian enter the elevator,  
She can see that Jane is wondering if it would be okay for her when she comes by later, but that would be too soon for her. "See you tomorrow, Jane."  
The Italian smiles sadly and nod once. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Finally I have an update for this story as well. I hope you'll like it, and that it'll answer some of your questions.**

 **And I hope that all of you had a wonderful Christmas time.**

 **So, enjoy this little chapter.**

 **T73.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing with a unreadable face at her car and is breathing heavily.

It's not enough that her best friend has seen right through her. No, now they also have to deal with a double murder.

The Italian blinks a couple of times when the headlights are blinding her. She growls low when she spots Ben's silver Dodge .

She pushes herself off of her own car and arches an brow as he and Maura get out of the Dodge. "Are you joining us tonight, Benny?"

He's smiling at her. "Yes, I wanna get my own impression."

Jane lowers her eyebrows when Maura is scowling at her.

She hates that she have had introduced him to Maura because even just in a simple shirt, a jeans and a black leather jacket he is still good looking.

She really has to come to terms with the fact that she has missed her chance.

She's lifting the yellow police tape and frowns deeply. "I just have to get used to the fact that you are around the crime scene, Ben. That's all."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, normally I only see the crime scenes only on photographs and read about them in your reports. I am new to this."

Maura is clearing her throat because she can see that the detective is about to reply something snarly.

"Is there something that I should consider, Detective?" Ben asks and frowns slightly.

"Besides not throwing up," Jane asks back as she leads the way to the abandoned cottage. "Dr. Isles does not like it when one of us is contaminating her crime scene. I hope you have a better stomach than Detective Frost."

Ben is smiling at her and arches an eyebrow. He already has heard about Frost's issue with corpses. "I have an reliable stomach. Not every guy that isn't white is squeamish, Detective Rizzoli. I can guarantee that my dinner is staying where it should be."

Jane chuckles and leads the way into cottage. "That's good to know. Anyway, it looks like the same MO. Black dress, the body is arranged -"

"She's also strangled?" Ben asks as the Italian is trailing off, and he can see that she's glancing at his wife.

He knows that the ME is very stuck to the procedures of their work and he clears his throat. "I mean, what about the flowers?"

"Convallaria majalis," Maura mumbles and crouch down next to the new body."

"Yes, these." Ben replies and is scratching the back of his neck.

Jane fuels her eyebrows. "They are there too." She pauses and sighs heavily. "I mean, why does the murderer always leave lily of the valley in the victim's hands? Do they have a special meaning, or what?"

Maura is looking up and frowns a little.

Jane knows that expression all to well. It tells her that Maura starts to sputter a lot of fun facts any second, of that her head is about to explore. "Care to share?"

Maura looks long at the dead woman and shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"That is not your _It is nothing_ -face, Maura." The detective replies and furrows her brows. "That's your _I have a hunch_ -face, Doctor."

Ben drops his chin to his chest to hide his amused smile.

Frost and Korsak are chuckling when the blonde is glaring at her friend. "You know that I am not guessing, Jane. And I may have an idea why the murderer is doing that, but I won't tell that by know."

"Fine," the detective huffs but smiles.

Korsak rolls his eyes and walks over to the DA, looking at him. "However, it looks like the prep has called in the murder himself. Operations got a call with the exact coordinates where we can find his next victim. But they couldn't track the caller's phone."

"Why not," Ben asks and frowns.

"The call was made with an burner phone." Jane answers his question and glance down at the ME.

Suddenly, she notices that something at Maura has changed.

Suddenly, she's noticing that the blonde is glowing. That Maura has that kind of glow that someone has after -

Jane turns her attention to her antagonist and shudders.

She's clenching her teeth and pats his shoulder almost violently. "Congratulations, **Counselor**." She says and can't hide the undertone. "You just caught your first case of serial killing. That's going to work for your reputation."

Frost looks up from his tablet as he hears the sarcasm dripping from the Italian's voice and Korsak's jaw almost hit the ground.

Ben is watching Jane leaving the crime scene again and then he glance at his wife. "Doesn't we call it a serial killing just after three murders?"

Maura is blinking a couple of times and frowns.

She knows exactly that the Italian has noticed that Ben and she had been intimate before the have been called to the crime. That's why she doesn't say anything and just raises her eyebrows.

She can feel her cheeks reddening and looks back down at the body, licking her lips.

Frost is understanding and sighs heavily before he follows the Italian.

Korsak is raising his eyebrows high and points at the dead woman. "This, Counselor, this is just the beginning." He grumbles, put off his gloves and follows the two other detectives out of the cottage.

Ben is furling his eyebrows and points over his shoulder with a thumb. "Have I said or done something that them off?"

The ME takes a deep breath and gets up to her feet. "They are cops, Ben. They doesn't really like it when a third authority is keeping a sharp eye on them."

 _And I don't like it either_ , she thinks and put off her gloves.

Ben nods slowly to himself and looks in the direction in which the police officers have disappeared, sighing heavily,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing in the autopsy room and has her arms crossed over her chest, her face is unreadable. "I hope we didn't wake the two of you when you go called to the crime scene." She grumbles and drags her eyes to the ME. "Or have you been in bed without sleeping."

Maura lifts her head and turns it to the Italian.

They already have had danced this little tango in the past, but today it is different.

Today, she is a married woman and she does know that her best friend is in love with her.

And that changes so many things, and that's why she has the opinion that the Italian has no right to act like she is right now.

Maura has given Jane so many signs that she felt more than just platonic friendship, and now the time was over.

Jane has no right to act like an eight-year-old. "Don't you think that your current behavior is more than inappropriate, Jane? You don't have the right to act like a little child just because Ben and I -" She pauses and licks her lips. "Sometimes a married couple does have sex. And you don't have to judge about it just because Ben and I get intimate sometimes."

Jane curls her eyebrows and shrugs. "I am not judging you because of that."

Maura huffs and turns her attention back to her work.

Jane sighs heavily and walks over to her friend. "What is the matter, Maura? I mean the real matter. In the past something like that didn't bother you. Quite on the contrary, you always have played along, but now it turns out that you are not less prude than me? Uh-uh, not buying that. It has never bugged you when I teased you about that."

Maura rolls her eyes and looks again at the detective. "You are right, Jane. Back then it didn't bothered me. But I also didn't know that you are in love with me. And back then, I wasn't a married woman, Jane. But right now you are asking me about my **husband's** and my sex life."

Jane glances long at the blonde and shrugs. "So? It never bothered you tell me about, even though I rather I put knitting needles in my ears before I hear about that."

"That's what I mean," Maura says, pull off her gloves and walks towards her office.

Jane sighs loudly and she slowly loses her patience as she follows Maura into her office. "What's different now, Maura? Why is it such a big deal, huh?" She asks louder and watch the ME closing the door. "What has changed so much, huh? Is it because now you know how I am feeling about you? Don't worry, I know that it won't happen. If you are true to yourself -" She stops herself and presses her lips together.

She steps closer to Maura and looks angrily at her best friend, and raise an clenched fist. "If you are true to yourself then you always knew that I am feeling more for you than just friendship.

Every single time when you presented your new **boyfriend of the month** to me I was dying, and I swear to God, Maura, I never hated myself more than the day when I introduced you to Ben" She steps closer to Maura and furrows her brows, tipping at her chest. "I was supposed to have what Ben is having now, Maura. I was working hard for it, for your trust, your love. But you've chosen Ben over me and that's okay now, I can handle it. **I can handle it now**."

Maura is looking long at her friend and swallows hard, shaking her head briefly.

She doesn't know what she should say to that.

She was hoping for so long to hear those words from the Italian's mouth, but not just after her wedding with Benjamin Payton.

She isn't really sure what she was hoping for.

Jane is scrutinizing the ME and frowns a little. "You was hoping that I would keep you from your wedding, weren't you?" She says and steps even closer. "But I unfortunately kept my trap shut, perhaps for far too long. But I won't deny my feelings anymore, Maura. I am too tired for that now. And I didn't say a word because I was afraid that I could lose you as my friend, and I rather give up my love for you than to lose you at all. I know that my heart is gonna heal when you'll reject me, but I also know that it would kill me when you wouldn't be a part of my life anymore." She shakes her head and blinks her tears back. "I got a taste how it would feel like after I shot Paddy and it tore me apart. You make me whole, Maura. And now I am hating myself for telling you that, because you're going to hate me for real."

Maura is closing her eyes and swallows hard. She can feel the tears burning behind her lids, but she won't and can't allow them to flow, she just can't.

The Italian is frowning deeply and takes another step forward. "And after I had the guts to tell you how I feel about you, you announced your engagement. And I told myself to shut up for the rest of my life, but you know how I can be, Maura. Sometimes it just burst out of me. And then I am the idiot out of the crazy, stupid romantic comedy who makes a fool out of herself because I am exposing myself right now. And I have to admit, I was never more grateful that the audience is dead." She sighs heavily and her shoulders slump.

She licks her lips and shakes her head. Just a couple of days ago her life was more than fine. She hasn't doubt her life or her marriage until now.

She knows that a **stopgap** isn't a nice or a respectful **job** , but Ben was never something more.

She haven't had planned to fall in love with him or to marry him, but she realized that Jane would take forever, and she wasn't willing to wait that amount of time. She just needed a real relationship, and Ben is giving her exactly that. A partner that she could touch, kiss and feel when she needed it, and Ben is such a partner.

And all of a sudden Jane want to be such a person too.

Maura's head starts to buzz and she glance into dark brown orbs, and she can see all the love, hope and longing in them. "I love you, Jane." She chokes out and a tear is rolling down her cheek.

She isn't crying because she's feeling guilty. She is crying because she finally relieved.

She is relieved that she can finally say that out loud what she is feeling deep down in her heart, that she is in love with the detective.

Jane's heart is leaping in her chest as soon as Maura's words start to make sense to her. When her brain process the meaning of those words, and now she's standing there like thunderstruck.

She is in a blink at Maura's side and steps into the ME's personal space.

She places her index finger under the blonde's chin and lift it carefully up, then she is bending her own head and hesitates for the tiniest of a second .

She is looking into hazel eyes which are mirroring the smaller woman's anticipation.

Then, Jane is closing the last gap and kisses Maura gently.

She sighs in relief when Maura is kissing her back instantly and steps even closer as the ME whimpers.

She hasn't expected that the blonde's lips would be that soft and moans when Maura deepens the kiss.

Maura whimpers again as Jane doesn't break the kiss and wraps her arms around the Italian's neck.

A warmth is spreading through her whole body and she knows that this is how it's supposed to be, her hands are roaming over Jane's back.

Jane pulls away with a small smile because she knows perfectly fine where this would go if they wouldn't stop right now, and leans her forehead against Maura's. "And what are we going to do now?"

Maura closes her eyes briefly and licks her lips. She knows what the brunette means.

They are in a very precarious situation now and that someone's heart is going to break, and that's why she doesn't have an answer right now.

She shakes her head and sighs heavily. "I don't know what happens now, Jane."

Jane is clenching her teeth and nods once.

She isn't surprised that Maura doesn't have an answer, she doesn't have one either.

And it is too soon to ask for an decision right now, to be an asshole right now.

She's going to give the doctor all the time that she needs.

Jane takes a deep breath and kisses Maura once more. The kiss is short this time, and gentle, and she smiles when she pulls away again. "I can get used to that."

Maura is smiling broadly at the taller woman and licks her lips. "I should go back to work, Jane."

Jane clears her throat, but she doesn't move an inch. "Yeah, I probably should go back to work too."

The ME chuckles and gives Jane another peck on the lips. "Can I come by later?"

Jane's eyes are lightening up and she smiles wryly. "Yes, I would like that very much. But you also could come up and confirm that the latest victim was killed on the same way like Jill Masterson."

The doctor rolls her eyes, but doesn't move away either. She enjoys the feeling of being held by Jane Rizzoli way too much, and the Italian's hands on her hips. "Jane -"

"Right." Jane says and takes a step backwards. "Back to work," she says and tries to make her way to the office door, but she is bumping into Maura's desk like a lovestruck teenager.

Maura laughs amused and shakes her head.

She always has loved the clumsiness of the Italian, but of course she will never say that out loud.

As soon as Jane is out of her sight it hit her hard. The fact that she is a married woman who is madly in love with her best friend, and who has kissed Jane back without hesitance.

She closes her eyes again and swallows hard.

All of a sudden, she is realizing that she is holding three fragile hearts in her hands. Three hearts and she has to decide which one she is going to break.

"Oh, God." She whispers and walks to the door that leads to the autopsy room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost is looking up as soon as he hears the familiar footsteps of Jane and he furls his eyebrows when he sees the extra swagger when the Italian enters the bullpen.

He decently looks at Korsak and nods slightly in her direction.

The older man glances at his former partner and furls his eyebrows as well. He also can see the change in Jane's body language.

She smirks a little and pretends that she hasn't noticed the staring of the two me . She places an hand on her right hip and furrows her brows. "Do we know the name of the new victim?"

Frost is clearing his throat and turns his monitor around. "Yes, we do. Her name is Nancy Dorn, twenty-five."

Jane lowers her chin and grits her teeth. "Let me guess, she was reported as missing too."

Korsak looks over the rim of his glasses and nods approvingly, then he is holding up three fingers. "Yes, she was missing for three months. Nancy was reported as missing by her best friend Viola Bower."

"Lets bring her in and have a little chat with Miss Viola Bower," the Italian states and furls her eyebrows when the two men are exchanging a glance. "What?"

Frost is getting up and walks to the glass board, pins Nancy Dorn's photo on it and frowns. "We can't … unless you wanna make a séance." He pins an printed newspaper clipping next to the photo. "Viola Bower died in a car accident just one week after she has reported Nancy as missing. She was on her way back home from Baltimore. She didn't even make it out of Baltimore.

The ME's office of Maryland declared the accident as drug-related."

Jane stares absentmindedly ahead and purses her lips. "Baltimore," she mumbles to herself and gets her phone from its holder.

She starts to dial a number and holds the device to her ear, running an hand through her hair.

Korsak looks questioningly at the Italian and furls his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

She is chewing on the inside of her cheek and glance at him.

She isn't exactly in the mood for making that call, but it's their best shoot right now. "I am going to ask someone for a favor who is coming from Baltimore." She raises her eyebrows high and smiles her best faked smile. "Hey, Ben. It's me, Jane."

The two men are groaning in the same time and she rolls annoyed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is walking with a glass of red wine in one hand and a beer in the other over to Jane's couch and slips out of her heels before she sits down next to the Italian, tucking her feet underneath her.

She hands Jane the beer and sips her wine. "So, are you going to tell me why you have called Ben and asked him to request a file from the Maryland Medical Examiner's office?"

Jane is about to sip her drink, but then she stops dead and frowns as soon as the question hits her ears. "Is there anything that the two of you don't share?"

She sighs heavily as Maura chuckles and sips her beer. "Ben is the only one who has connections to Baltimore, Maura. And he is still talking to me … inevitably."

Maura smiles broadly. "Is the case leading to Baltimore?"

"Right now it looks like that, yeah." The detective replies and let her eyes roam unashamed over the ME's body. "But … are you really here to talk about the case … And Ben?"

Maura is shifting in her seat and shakes her head with a smirk, putting her glass on the coffee table.

She hikes a little the hem of her dress up and straddles Jane's hips. "I don't wanna talk about one of these things, Jane."

Jane's free hand find its way to the ME's back automatically and she arches an eyebrow. "Now, I like that kind of idea. And the sight from down here isn't bad at all."

Maura places her arms on each side of the detective's head and bends her head down. "I already have heard that, Jane, but hearing it from you is like the very first time."

Jane starts smirking and put the bottle on the end table, and both of her hands end up on the blonde's back.

Maura smiles seductively and then she closes the last gap between their lips. She moans deeply as Jane is deepening the kiss instantly and when her hands roam over the ME's back and up to her shoulder blades.

She's starting to roll her hips so she can get some friction.

Jane pulls away as soon as her hands are finding their way back to Maura's hips and frowns with a smile, because Maura is keeping her eyes closed.

"Maura," she says softly. "Maura, open your pretty eyes for me. I promise that I won't disappear."

Her smile grows even bigger as hazel eyes are meeting her own, and she caresses the doctor's cheek with her thumb. "Maura, there is nothing between my legs that you could stimulate by rolling your hips." She pauses and shrugs. "Well, nothing that you are used to."

Maura frowns and blushes before she is swatting the detective's shoulder.

Jane is laughing amused and shakes her head as she sees her usually so open-minded friend so flustered. "It's all right, Maura. We don't have to do this tonight. We can take all the time that you need."

Maura looks long at the other woman and is licking her lips. "Yes, we have to because you are -"

"Almost hairless," Jane asks and furrows her brows with a smile.

Maura rolls her eyes and kisses the Italian tenderly. She puts every single feeling that she has for the detective into the miss and hopes that Jane understands the message.

Jane hums approvingly and runs her hands over Maura's bare thighs, telling the blonde that she has got the message loud and clear.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Thank you following and favorite this story. Over 130 followers, that's amazing. Thank you so much.**

 **And thank you for your reviews for last chapter, they were very helpful for me.**

 **To make one thing clear, I hate nothing more than cheating on a partner of yours, that's why I made small changes in this update. I hope you will like it anyway.**

 **Again, thank you so much for your support.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is arching her back over and over again and her body doesn't stop to spasm as one wave of pleasure is coursing through her body after the other.

She is gasping and moaning every time when the Italian's skillful tongue is circling her sensitive clit.

She once thought that her husband would be very good at this, but the Italian between her legs is currently proving that she was wrong.

She decides to risk a glance to make sure that her brain isn't tricking her once more.

Her eyes are rolling in the back of her head as soon as they meet almost black ones, and she digs her nails into the detective's shoulders as her back shoots off the mattress. "Oh … my God," she moans deeply as a violent wave course through her.

 _Jesus Christ, I won't mind if I drop that after that_ , Jane thinks and licks up everything that the ME has to offer.

Maura is tasting like nothing she has ever tasted before.

It taste like she is licking the last drop of honey wine out of the trough.

She already had a couple of women, but none of them looked sexier than Maura, or made sweeter sounds.

She looks up and smiles as she sees that the blonde is biting her bottom lip and cups Maura's right breast.

She's not squeezing it, she just runs her thumb over a stiffen nipple.

Maura whimpers and tries to press her legs together.

The Italian looks up and releases the clit.

She peppers Maura's naked body with tender kisses as she makes her way up and enters the smaller woman carefully with two fingers.

Both of them are moaning throaty at the feeling.

Jane buries her face in Maura's nape and settle for a slow pace cause she wanna memorize the feeling of Maura's velvet walls tightening around her fingers.

She knows that this is just a one time.

"Just a little bit - "Maura says and her breath hitch as Jane picks up the pace, and she drags her nails over the Italian's back. "Yes!"

Jane growls low and buries her face in the crook of the ME's neck and shudders as Maura whimpers before she wraps her legs around the Italian's slim waist.

She is slowing her thrusts and lift her head because she feels the urge to look at the blonde when she is coming apart.

Maura is holding Jane's gaze and meets the detective midway, biting her bottom lip wave after wave of pleasure is coursing through her body.

The feelings are clearly visible in brown eyes. The love, the longing, the relief, the tenderness, the fear of being hurt, being used.

She gasps in surprise when the brunette is curling her fingers and she arches her back again, and her eyes are falling shut even she doesn't want them to.

"It's okay, Maura." She hears Jane whispering and her whole body starts to shake violently as she starts to fall over the edge all over again, a tear is trickling down her cheek.

She has experienced many orgasms, but none of them had ever felt like this one.

Jane slowly stops her movements with a smile and kisses the single tear off of the blonde's cheek.

She doesn't say a word because she doesn't want this moment to end just now, especially because she isn't sure what is going to happen next.

It is a moment full of love and leaves no room for regrets, self-doubts, guilt or questions. For now.

Jane sighs as hands roam over her back and kisses soft lips gently.

Maura opens her eyes again and frowns a little, but she's regretting the gesture because she can see that panic is filling brown orbs.

"Don't," she says softly and shakes her head. "Don't regret it, Jane. Don't panic, don't run. Because I won't do that either." She can feel the detective relax again and takes a deep breath. "It's just … It's been a while since someone have touched me that way like you did. I mean, mentally and physically. And I just was glad that it was you that I am seeing after I opened my eyes."

Jane smiles a little and sighs relieved. "I'm glad that you have enjoyed our first time together."

"I did, very much." Maura states and is tracing the Italian's jawline with her thumb.

She frowns again and swallows hard. "I am going to tell him tomorrow before work."

Jane's heart stops dead and she stares at Maura. "Maura," she croaks. "you don't have to make a rushed decision. You don't have to tell him instantly."

Maura nods slowly and shrugs. "Yes, I have to. Because everything else wouldn't be fair to him and to you. I wanna be with you, Jane. And I don't want to be careful when I want to kiss you. I just … None of you deserve such a treatment."

Jane rolls off of the ME and faces her. "I don't wanna be the reason why your marriage didn't work out, Maura."

Maura turns on her left side and shakes her head again. "That's what I mean, Jane. You don't have to feel that way because you are not the reason.

There are many reason why my marriage failed, but none of them is you.

I mean, I love Ben, just not the way I am supposed to as his wife. I love **you** like I should love **him**. I thought … I thought that that would change over time, but -"

"It didn't," Jane cuts her off and links their hands.

The smaller woman is looking ruefully at Jane licks her lips. "It did at the beginning, but seeing you every day wasn't very helpful and the feeling that I felt for you came up again. You haven't done anything extraordinary, must your presence drove me crazy after six months of my marriage. Just the way you looked at me -" She trails off as she sees the amused smile of Jane and the glint in brown eyes. " Yes, that's what I mean. That way you are looking at me right now, it drove me nuts."

"What way?" The detective laughs heartily. "Like you are the most beautiful woman in this world? Like you are too good to be true? Like you are the center of my universe?"

Maura smiles broadly and closes her eyes without replying something.

Jane is pulling her closer and kisses Maura tenderly. "Listen, Maura. I, sure as hell, am the last person who is telling you that you should not tell Ben about us, of that you should wait. If you are one hundred percent sure about that then you should tell him when you think you are ready.

Don't tell him just because you think that I want it now. I mean, of course you have to tell Ben at some point, because I don't just wanna be your long-term lover that you can go to when he has no time."

"I would never do that," Maura replies a little offended.

The Italian rolls her eyes and sighs. "Yes, I know that. It was just an example, Maura. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that you have to decide when the time is right to tell Ben about you and me, and that I'll support you."

Maura is smiling in relief the detective. "Thank you, Jane."

"You're more than welcome, Maura." Jane replies with a soft smile and is switching off her bedside lamp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Maura enters her house in Beacon Hill and is wondering that the door is still locked or already locked again because her husband has left for work.

On the QT she is hoping that Ben isn't at home anymore, or that he didn't get her because of his own work.

After she has left Jane's apartment, she has seen that Ben had called her a couple of times, but he didn't leave a voicemail.

She really is hoping that she can adjourn this conversation until tonight. Now, she just wanna go upstairs and change into fresh clothes. She has showered at Jane's place, without Jane.

Maura sighs heavily and put her purse on the table at the back of her couch, and wince as she spot Ben standing at the kitchen island.

She laughs surprised and places an hand over heart. "Oh, my God."

He smiles amused and lifts a cup up to his lips. "I have said Hello. Long night?"

She closes briefly her eyes and pulls off her grey, woolen coat. "Um, yes. A very long night. I'm sorry for not calling you back."

He shrugs and sips the hot beverage. "I also tried to call you in your office. Did you stay at Jane's?"

Maura is licking her lips again and she walks to the coffee maker to get herself a cup of coffee. "Yes, I did."

Ben can see that something is off and frowns. "Maura, you are a little too reticent this morning. Is everything okay?"

Maura pours herself a cup of coffee and doesn't look at him.

All of a sudden, she isn't so sure anymore that she's brave enough to tell him about Jane and her.

She went rigid as her husband hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek. "I missed you last night," he whispers seductively.

She's feeling to throw up and wiggles out of his arms. "Okay, I have to tell you something, Benjamin."

All his playfulness is disappearing and a frown crawls onto his forehead after she has mentioned his complete given name. "Okay."

Maura takes a deep breath and licks her lips once more. "Jane and I … Jane and I … We have had sex last night."

Ben looks confused at her and his eyebrows are shooting up. "What?"

"We haven't worked last night, Ben." Maura replies and takes a deep breath. "And it wasn't my intention to work on the case as I went to Jane's apartment. Sex with her was my motivation."

"What," he asks with an high-pitched voice and snorts. "Is this some mind of wicked joke? Have I forgotten an anniversary, or have I forgotten dinner plans and you are coming back at me?"

She presses her lips together and shakes her head. He should know her better by now.

His whole body language is changing now.

He straightens up and his face comes unreadable. "You're really telling the truth."

"You know that I can't lie, Ben." The ME replies ruefully and glances with sad eyes at him.

She can literally see his heart breaking as she looks him in the eye.

Ben furls his brows and pulls the corners of his mouth downwards. "Was that a one time thing, or is it going to happen frequently?"

Maura blinks a couple of times and is frowning. She is asking herself if he's really asking that she is going to cheat on him more often, and that he is okay with that.

She knows that there are married couples who have an open marriage, but she was never a fan of that.

She makes a face and takes a step back. "Do you actually think that we're going to have a open marriage now?"

"No. I mean, maybe." He sighs heavily. "I have no idea, Maura. All I know is that I don't wanna lose you, Maura. If it makes you happy, then I am fine with the fact that you fu ... have sex with Jane.

It doesn't have to mean that I sleep with another woman.

I just want you to be happy."

Maura frowns deeply and steps closer again.

She realizes that Ben genuinely means what he is saying, and that he doesn't understand what she is trying to say.

She cups his face with her hands and kisses him gently.

It not a kiss that a wife normally would give her husband, it's more like a Goodbye Kiss of a lifelong friend.

Ben keeps his eyes closed and exhales loudly through his mouth when the kiss ends. "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

She pulls him into a tight hug and tears are running down her cheeks. "You deserve so much better, Ben. You deserve a woman that loves you unconditionally, but I am not that woman.

I do love you, but not how I am supposed to as your wife. I thought I would love you or could learn to love you that way, but I love Jane like I should love you."

He take his space and nods slowly as he starts to understand, and shakes his head. "I just … I need time." He says and starts to head to the front door.

"Ben," Maura says a little louder, but he is out of the door in no time, closing it loudly.

Maura braces herself at the kitchen island and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

She knows that she has smashed his heart right now, and she is feeling awful.

She gets her phone from her purse and types an message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost is waiting for Jane in the lobby and furls his eyebrows as she enters the building .

He immediately notice that appears completely different. He has the opinion that his partner doesn't look so tense anymore, and if he wouldn't know it any better he'd think that the Italian has gotten what she wanted for so long.

He shakes the thought off and clears his throat. "Good morning, Jane."

"Morning," Jane replies and instantly notices his worried look. "What is it?"

His shoulders are slumping and he sighs heavily. "I've called Baltimore PD to ask them for the police report of Viola Bower's car accident.

I told them that we're currently investing a double homicide, and that we wanna check that Viola's death really was just an unfortunate accident. " He pauses and shrugs. "I told them about the cases and before I knew it, they have patched me through to a Lieutenant Kevin Kessler."

Jane shrugs with a frown. "So?"

"He's a Homicide Lieutenant, Jane." He replies and lowers his voice. "Kessler has told me that there was a serial killing in Baltimore too, almost ten years ago."

"I still don't get your drift." She replies almost annoyed and crosses her arms over her chest.

He rolls his eyes and is glaring at her. "That's because I am not done yet."

"Well, then get to the point, Frost." She says with an high-pitched voice.

"That was for the dramatic effect," Frost states and grins as the other detective is punching his shoulder, but the grin disappears as fast as it came.

"Well, Lieutenant Kessler told me that he was investigating those case in Baltimore. There were pretty similar to our cases."

Seven girls from a college were abducted and reappeared death. But then the murders stopped all of a sudden."

Jane is staring straight ahead and is thinking hard for a moment. "So, we do have to deal with a copycat."

He hesitates and shakes his head. "No, the murder in Baltimore and in Boston are one-to-one, Jane. A copycat wouldn't know about all the details, the flowers and the dresses, because they weren't released to the press. But our killer does know about the raping, the dresses and the flowers."

Jane runs an hand through her hair and takes a deep breath. "So, the Baltimore killer probably got arrest for something trivial, served his time, was released, moved to Boston and started all over again.

Did Kessler have had a prime suspect?"

Frost swallows hard and is nodding slowly. "He did."

Jane raises her eyebrows and is leaning a little bit forward. "What was his name, Frost? You need to say it out loud, because I can't read minds."

He licks his lips and hesitates again. "Here's the thing, they had a couple of men in their sight. Including a law student named Benjamin Payton, who had a raising career ahead.

Ben was their prime suspect because they could bring him in connection with each victim, and he didn't have had an solid alibi when they disappeared."

Jane is staring dumbfounded at her partner and all color is draining from her face as his words start to make sense. "You have to be kidding! Our DA Benjamin Payton was their prime suspect? Maura's husband Benjamin Payton?"

Frost is nodding approvingly. "Yes, that Benjamin Payton. Baltimore is sending their files over to us." He pauses and frowns. "Jane, what are we going to do now?"

Jane is clenching her teeth and gets her phone from its holder and starts typing a message. "I have no idea, absolutely no idea. Maybe we should first hear Ben's version before we make a decision. I won't be responsible for destroying his … career though he's a innocent man."

She can feel his eyes on her and starts to walk. She knows exactly what he's going to ask next and pushes the button of the elevator. "Don't ask now, Frost."

Frost frowns deeply and follows the Italian. "Oh, boy." He mumbles to himself and sighs heavily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak is sitting at his desk and is reading through one of the Baltimore files. ""The murders in Baltimore has stopped when Ben was moving to Boston.

Can you imagine what will happen when -"

"We know nothing yet." Jane cuts him off and looks up from the file that she's reading.

Frost looks up from his file and furls his eyebrows. "I thought that you can't stand him."

She is leaning back in her chair and sighs heavily. "My personal feelings doesn't matter right now, Frost. I am not going to destroy an innocent man's life just because he snatched the woman I love. I want to make sure that we have looked at all aspects before we are branding Ben as a -"

"Serial killer?" Korsak asks and glances over the rim of his glasses.

Jane is glancing long at him and blinks a couple of times. "We are treating him like every other connection of a case, understand? Something like that won't just ruin his career but also his marriage when we accuse him for murder. So, we are not informing the press about that."

"Well, but it would explain his interest for our investigation." The older man states and shrugs. "You can't deny that he has the perfect job if he really killed those women, he would always be up-to-date and know about the processes that we are making in the case. And when it gets too hot, he must disappears again."

"And marrying the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts would be smart too. No one would assume that he is a lunatic." Frost agrees and shrugs as the Italian scowls at him. "Ben wouldn't be the first prosecutor that we bring down, Jane."

Jane chews on the inside of her cheek and frowns deeply.

At any other time she would agree with the two men. And Ben Payton really wouldn't be the first DA they had arrested for murder, but something is different this time.

She knows him for a little longer than Maura and she never had the feeling that Ben would be a psychopath who is waiting for the chance to continue killing innocent women, in the opposite of Denis Rockmond.

Just because Jane doesn't like Ben in her private life, but she knows that he has done a great job as a prosecutor.

She sighs heavily and asks herself if she has lost her ability to read people.

She never was -

"Why hasn't Ben told us about this accusation?" Korsak sighs and shakes his head with a frown.

That pulls Jane out of her train of thoughts and she drops the file in her hand on her desk. "Perhaps to spare us from exactly this.

I mean, he is for real an ass sometimes, but that doesn't make him a killer. He is a good man."

"Are you gonna face him with our newest findings?" Frost asks and looks long at the Italian.

Jane takes a deep breath and gets her phone from her hip when it starts to vibrate.

It is a new message from Maura and she isn't really sure that she wanna read it.

She clenches her teeth and read it with a deep frown.

 _Jane, Ben isn't at home anymore, I have told him about us before he left._

 _He probably is in his office by now._

 _What is going on? – Maura_

 _Great_ , Jane thinks to herself and takes the receiver of her desk phone in her hand, dialing a number.

Korsak glances questioningly at Frost and furls his eyebrows when the younger man shakes slowly his head.

He groans low and rolls his eyes as he starts to understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at her desk and laughs about a poor joke of Frost as her eyes are landing on the tall figure that emerges from the elevator, and her laughter dies instantly.

She can see that he is pretty pissed off as he looks through the glassy door and spots her.

She sinks down in her chair and exhales slowly when the DA enters the bullpen.

Korsak and Frost are also looking at the humiliated man and become serious as well.

Ben runs his hands over the front of his jacket and looks at Korsak. "Sergeant Korsak, you've called my office and asked for me to come here. Is there a particular reason?"

Korsak's mouth drops open and he looks surprised at the Italian before he gets up from his chair. "Um, yes. Yes, we have a couple of new information that we would like to discuss with you, Counselor." He points in the direction of the conference room and furls his brows. "Would you please follow me, Sir."

Ben takes a deep breath and nods approvingly. "Please, lead the way."

Korsak nods himself and starts to lead the way to the conference room.

Jane is rolling her eyes and stands up from her own chair and grabs her jacket from the back of it.

Frost arches an eyebrow and looks long at her. "Do you think that's an good idea, Jane?"

She takes a stack of files in her hands and huffs. "He is here because of me, Frost. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He groans and follows the Italian hot on her heels.

He opens the door to the conference room for her and takes a deep breath.

Ben glances at them and sits down at the wooden table. "The whole gang, huh. What is this about?"

Jane put the files on the table and licks her lips before she sit down at other side of the table. "We were able to identify the last victim. Her named is Nancy Dern. She was missing for three months and was reported as missing by her friend Viola Bower."

He nods slowly and looks seriously at her. "I will put Nancy Dern's name on the bill of indictment. Have you spoken to Miss Bower?"

"Here's the problem." Korsak says and stuff his hand in the pockets of his pants. "Viola Bower is dead as well."

"Well, that is indeed a problem." The DA agrees and leans back in his chair. "Was she killed by the same man who is currently terrorizing Boston?"

Jane clears her throat and frowns a little as Ben looks at her.

She is more than relieved that he put their dispute aside as long as they are at work. "We are not quite sure. She died in a car accident."

"That is tragic." He states and is piercing the Italian with his gaze.

"In Baltimore." She adds and furrows her brows.

She can see that he losses his composure for a second and that he starts to understand. "She died one week after she reported her dear friend as missing. She was on her way back to Boston."

He runs his left middle finger along his bottom lip and frowns a little after he regained his composure again. "That is really tragic. Her poor family."

Jane glances long at him and she feel the need to throw up as she sees how detached he seems to be about Viola Bower's death. Suddenly, she is afraid that she has misjudged him. "Yeah, that's really tragic." She replies and her friendly tone is gone for a moment.

Frost has noticed the change in her voice and takes a step forward. "I have called Baltimore and asked them for the police report of her accident, and I explained that we want to make sure that she really had just an accident. I told them why I need that and that we are investigating a really delicate case right now. And all of a sudden, I was talking to a Lieutenant Kevin -"

"Lieutenant Kevin Kessler," Ben cuts him off and gets up to his feet. "I am not surprised about that. Kessler and I are something like bosom pals. I mean, I always wanted to have an old racist on my friends list. It always made my day when he was waiting for me on the parking lot of the Francis King Carey School of Law. That was so exciting when the people were staring at me. Or when he accused me of murder."

Korsak furls his eyebrows and scrutinize the prosecutor. "You seem to be pretty sure that Lieutenant Kessler told Detective Frost about that."

Ben laughs sarcastically and takes the water carafe in his hand to pour himself a glass of water. "Yes, I am, Sergeant. Because as soon as I hear the name Kevin Kessler I know that he has pulled out the old chestnut that I was a suspect in his investigation as several women disappeared. Women that I knew. That he is saying that I killed them just because I am -"

"Not white," Frost adds as Ben trails off.

The DA looks at him and nods. "Yup." He agrees and sips his water. "As soon as Kessler found out that I knew each of the dead women it was clear to him that I had to be the killer, and he stopped looking. He almost ruined my life, that's why I moved to Boston."

"Kessler said that you never had an alibi." Frost states and frowns again.

Ben takes a deep breath. "I did have, but they had the bad habit to die. And I am not only talking about the victims, I also mean my friends with whom I spent my time in Baltimore."

"Did you know Nancy Dern or Viola Bower?" Jane asks and is chewing on the inside of her cheek, frowning.

He closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head. "No, I have never heard about them until now. I swear to God."

"And why haven't you told us about this?"

"I wanted to leave that all behind me after Kessler and his partner couldn't prove that I was the killer. That's why I came here, but it seems like my past is always coming back to me."

"Did you know that the murders stopped when you had left Baltimore," Korsak asks directly.

Ben looks horrified at the older man and shakes his head. "No, I haven't know that. That's new to me." He pauses and looks at each of them. "You were thinking that I have killed Jill Masterson and Nancy Dern, haven't you?"

"The new state of affairs made us consider it, yes." Jane answers truthfully but she didn't flinch as he shoots her a glare.

He nods slowly and presses his lips together. "Well, I can assure you that I am not the killer. If you don't believe me you can go and ask -" He pierces Jane with his gaze again. " **My wife**. She'll confirm that I was at home when Jill Masterson and Nancy Dern were kidnapped. I have an watertight alibi."

 _Yeah_ , Jane thinks and frowns. _Maybe you have it now, but not for Baltimore. You wouldn't be the first psycho who got an apprentice_.

Ben seems to hear her thoughts loud and clear and starts smirking. "If you would excuse me now. I'm gonna go and get you the autopsy reports of the Baltimore victims. It's gonna take a while."

Jane closes her eyes when Ben leaves the room and sighs heavily, dropping her chin to her chest.

Something felt pretty wrong when she has seen his cocky smile before he has left.

She looks in the direction of the elevators and a loud groan escapes from her throat when she sees Maura emerging from one of them and that she is running directly into Ben.

He smiles at her and looks into Jane's direction, telling Maura something.

Maura glance at the detective and her jaw drops almost to the floor.

Jane groans again and looks at her partners. "Would you give me some time for myself. I need to blow off some steam."

Both of the men nod approvingly.

"Yeah, sure." Frost says.

Jane sighs and starts to walk. "Thanks, guys. I owe you one."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. So here's the last update of Our Lady's Tears of this year. Thank you all so much for reading, following and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all over again.**

 **I wanna wish all of you a happy new year.**

 **Enjoy this little chapter.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane has decided to go to the gym to blow off some steam. That's why she is now wearing a simple black shorts, a black sports bra and her read sneakers that she's only wearing in their internal gym.

She has added to her workout outfit a pair of boxing gloves and stands at one of the heavy bags.

The Italian rolls her head in her neck and takes a deep breath with closed eyes.

She is sure that Ben has told Maura that she is thinking that he has to do with the murders in Boston.

Jane isn't quite sure if the ME is knowing about his dark past, but something is telling her that Maura would have come to her and tell her that DA Benjamin Payton was a murder suspect back in Baltimore, and that Maura wouldn't have married him when she'd known those facts.

All right, Jane knows that Maura has a bad taste when it comes to men. Somehow she is mainly attracted to men with a criminal history.

There was Garrett Fairfield, the one who killed his own brother.

Ian Faulkner, the one who was guilty because of identity theft and drug smuggling.

Denis Rockmond, the serial killer who made statues out of hookers.

And now Benjamin Payton, a DA and perhaps a serial killer who is wanted in Baltimore **and** Boston.

And when Maura isn't dating psychopaths then she dating men with a fatal, genetic diseases and she is diagnosing them.

She growls through clenched teeth and throws her first jab against the punching bag.

She has seen through all of Maura's crushes since they knew each other, and Maura hasn't always liked it because especially Fairfield and Faulkner were those whom the ME has cared about the most and it tore Jane apart when she had had to hurt Maura, when she had to see her best friend heartbroken.

She growls again and slams her left fist over and over again against the defenseless bag until she's feeling a burning pain in her fingers.

She is hoping that none of her colleagues are coming in right now, because then him or her are switching places with the bag.

She hasn't closed her eyes but she is so lost in her thoughts that her vision is blurry, and she only her the blood rushing in her ears.

She is sure that Ben has said something charming to his wife and now Maura is bickering with the decision to leave Ben.

If that is really the case then Jane is gonna change her mind about the blonde, then she won't think anymore that Maura is an genius. Then she has the opinion that Maura is an idiot.

She is so lost in her thought that she isn't realizing that she is beating the bag like a barrage with her fists.

"Jane"

The Italian can feel all her anger and frustration bubble up in her and she is leaning her forehead against the rough leather and hammers at the punching , not caring about the planned frequency anymore.

"Jane."

Jane is clinging to the bag and rams her right fist into her enemy's side like her life depends on it, and a frustrated whimper escapes from her throat.

" **Jane**!"

The detective stops but doesn't turn her head in the direction of the voice. " **WHAT**?" She yells back.

"Stop," the voice says softly. "Stop it."

The tenderness in the voice makes Jane turn her head and she looks into worried hazel eyes.

She straightens up and a single bead of sweat is tickling down her temple. "You're not gonna leave him, are you?"

Maura tilts questioningly her head to the side and frowns. "What?"

Jane shrugs and pulls the corners of her mouth downward. "I've seen you talking with Ben. It was like nothing has changed between the two of you. I thought you have told him about us."

Maura takes a step closer and frowns. "I did, Jane. I have told him about us."

Jane is clenching her teeth and shrugs with a sarcastic laugh. "And now what? Now we're gonna have a threesome every now and then? Sorry, but -"

"Shut up," Maura is cutting her off and the Italian's brows shoot surprised up. "Just shut up, Jane. A threesome is not going to happen. I might be an open-minded person, but at some point I don't like to share.

Ben just said to me that he is picking up some things before he goes back to his office and that he had a nice chat with you. That's why I was looking so shocked as you left the conference room.

I wanted to ask you what he has said to you, but you were already gone."

Suddenly, Jane is feeling like an idiot and looks down at the floor with pursed lips. That's what happens when she's making hasty conclusions.

Now she is understanding why Maura rather relies on hard facts then gut feelings.

Maura smiles a little and walks to her lover. She's lifting the detective's left, gloved hand and opens the Velcro.

She pulls the glove off of Jane's hand and runs her thumb over red knuckles.

The evidence of the detective's anger, frustration and jealousy.

She lifts the hand to her lips and kisses it gently.

Jane's heart is leaping in her chest and she cups the smaller woman's cheek with her hand.

She furrows her eyebrows and shakes her heard.

She is scowling herself and sighs heavily as she steps closer to the blonde, bending her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I am an idiot sometimes."

Maura chuckles and nods once. "Yes, you are sometimes."

"Hey," Jane whispers before she captures Maura's lips with her own.

Maura smiles into the kiss and runs her hands over sweat covered shoulders.

She moans low as the Italian deepens the kiss and steps closer.

She tilts her head to the side when Jane breaks the kiss and kisses her down the neck.

The blonde's eyes are rolling in the back of her head and she can't suppress a deep moan.

All of a sudden she starts to laugh as she feels a boxing glove on her back.

Jane pulls back and frowns deeply. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry." Maura replies and gets the gloved hand off her back. "But that's not sexy at all."

Jane rolls her eyes and smiles wryly.

Maura runs her hands over her lover's shoulders and drags her nails over the back of Jane's neck. "I love you." She whispers and kisses the Italian again.

"I love you too." Jane mumbles almost inaudible against the ME's lips.

Maura laughs again and breaks away. "Oh, my God, with you I almost feel like I am in school again."

"Because you are totally giggly again," Jane asks with furrowed brows and a smirk.

Maura slaps the brunette's shoulder with a smile. "No, because you can't decide if you should talk to me, or if you should kiss me."

Jane smiles broadly and shrugs. "I just said that I love you too."

"But you have to decide what you're gonna do first, Jane." Maura replies with a smile.

Jane is getting rid of her other boxing glove and looks confused at the doctor. "Why? I am a woman, I can multitask."

"You are a woman on the outside," Maura laughs and raises briefly her shoulders. "But in the inside you are -" She gasps as soon as the detective is lifting her off her feet and she wraps her legs automatically around Jane's thighs.

"Thank God, your wearing pants today." Jane says with a glint in her eyes.

Maura is biting her bottom lip as she looks down and hums approvingly, but her eyes are giving her away. "You have to stop doing that at work."

"Why," Jane asks and smirks.

Maura opens her mouth to answer but only a smirk is the result.

Jane laughs and set her down again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is brooding over her notes in Maura's house and runs her hands though her hair.

Something is bugging her, and it is not Ben's presence that is still lingering in the house.

She turns the page of her notebook and sighs heavily before she looks at the ME who is sitting at the other end of the couch, reading one of her beloved medical journals.

The Italian furls her eyebrows and lowers the notebook. "Um, what has Ben told you about his past, Maura?" She asks and swallows hard.

She knows that she has to be careful in that. It is true, she doesn't like Ben but she doesn't want seem that she wanna belittle him at all.

Jane can tell that Ben hasn't told the blonde his whole story, because the detective is sure that Maura wouldn't have gone this far with the attorney.

Maura lowers the magazine and glance at the other woman. "Ben has told me everything. That he is from Baltimore, that he has four sibling, that he was top of the class in his high school and that he went to Francis King Carey School of Law." She pauses and shrugs. "His parents and Ben have a close relationship even though his father was rather unhappy that Ben wanted to become attorney instead of working in the family's law firm."

Jane nods slowly and sips her beer. "Did Ben tell you about his previous girlfriends and why he moved to Boston?"

The blonde blinks a couple of times and frowns a little. "I know that Ben had other women before me, Jane, when you're driving at this topic. He told me that he moved to Boston because he had the opportunity to went to Harvard Law School, and he took it instantly."

"I am sure he did," Jane mumbles to herself and frowns. "How did he got this opportunity?"

"His father has some connections," Maura answers and closes her magazine now, turning her body to the detective. "Why are you asking me all these questions about Ben all of a sudden?"

Jane looks long at the confused blonde and chews on the inside of her cheek.

She isn't sure anymore if she should break the news about Ben's real motives why he left Baltimore, or if she should wait and give him the chance to explain himself, and to explain Maura why he hasn't told her the whole truth. To tell her why he has kept the real reason from his wife.

Jane is dying to know why he did that, too.

She turns the corners of her mouth downward and shrugs. "I was just curious and realized that I never asked him or you why he came to Boston. That's all."

Maura is scrutinizing her lover long and she can see that Jane is something holding back, something that seems to bother her, but she can't tell what it is.

"Something is telling me that you are not telling the whole truth, Jane." She sates and tilts her head to the side.

Jane's facial muscles are twitching and she takes a deep breath. Now she's hating herself for asking so explicit about Ben and what he has told her.

 _Stupid me_ , she thinks to herself and licks her lips. _Stupid me, stupid me. Why on earth can't I shut up just for once?_

"I think you should … you should talk about with Ben. I don't wanna be the asshole who's talking bad about his back," she says and sips her beer.

"Since when?" The ME laughs, and the laugh is more sarcastically.

The Italian rolls her eyes and pulls the smaller woman to her. She wraps her arms around Maura's middle as soon as the blonde leans with her back against Jane's front.

She kisses the crook of Maura's neck and takes a deep breath. "I mean it, Maura. You should talk with Ben about why I asked such questions. I mean, not everything the two of you was -"

"You are right, Jane." Maura states as the detective is trailing off. "Not our entire marriage was bad. We had our ups and downs like every other couple, but he is a really good man. And I am sure that he will a woman who he really deserves. I mean, I already told you that I loved him, but it was not enough."

Jane is tightening her hold and nestles her nose against the smaller woman's neck. "I didn't want to ruin your marriage, Maura."

Maura runs her hands over Jane's bare forearms and shakes her head slightly, frowning. "You didn't ruin my marriage, Jane. You maybe initiated the separation, but didn't ruin it. A lot of things has happened the last few months that you don't know about. None of you know about."

The Italian is quiet for a moment and just holds the woman in her arms, wondering what Maura was keeping from her.

She knows that it would be a huge mistake to push Maura, but the detective in her always wanna have answers. "Do you wanna talk about it," she carefully asks.

The blonde hesitates for a second and shakes her head. "Not tonight, no."

Jane nods approvingly and kisses Maura's neck. "Okay." She whispers.

Maura is closing her eyes and enjoys the moment.

She is aware that she has to tell Jane what went wrong in her marriage, and she knows that she could have share her problems with her best friend, but somehow she was afraid that Jane would rub her _express wedding_ in and that the Italian would've said _I told you so_.

The ME also knows that this idea, this thought is more than ridiculous. Jane would never twist the knife when she would confide in the Italian.

Jane would rather have tried everything to support her than to make fun of her.

Maura sighs heavily and turns her head to the right.

She smiles when she looks into lovingly, brown eyes and melt more into the Italian.

Jane smiles back at the smaller woman and kisses the ME's soft lips gently. "You know that you can tell me everything, don't you?" Jane says as she pulls away.

Maura's smile grows bigger and she nods slowly. "Yes, I do. But I just wanna enjoy the rest of the night with you."

"What do you wanna do the rest of the night?"

"Just sitting her and cuddle."

"Maura!" Jane groans loudly and let her forehead drop to the blonde's shoulder.

Maura snickers amused and lifts her right shoulder a little. "Don't you dare pretending that you don't like to cuddle, Jane. Every time when we share a bed and I wake up before you, I feel like I am trapped in a vise."

The detective groans again and starts to shake her head without looking up. "That's what you are saying, you can't prove it and I am denying it."

"And that's why you're holding onto me like a spider monkey right now?" Maura asks and arches an eyebrow.

Jane growls low and is about to break her embrace when the ME places her hands on her arms.

Jane furrows her brows and looks long into hazel eyes.

Maura is holding the gaze and swallows hard when she sees the unconditionally love for her in those eyes.

Jane isn't the first person who is looking lovingly at her, but none of her previous partners had ever looked at her like the Italian right now.

She smiles and cups Jane's cheek with her left hand, caressing it with her thumb. "I love you, Jane."

Jane is smiling back at her and takes a deep breath.

She will never get tired of hearing those words from the woman that owns her heart for years.

She has never though that she really would her them from Maura. She was sure that she has missed her chance and now she is sitting in the ME's house and holding her tight, and kissing her.

"I love you too, Maura." She replies sincerely and frowns slightly. "I love you from the bottom of my heart and that will never change, no matter what. And there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, Maura, absolutely nothing. When you need me, I'll be there."

Maura smiles with tears in her eyes and closes the last gap of their lips, kissing the Italian sweet and gentle.

Jane sighs softly and pulls the smaller woman even closer, suddenly she starts to smile into the kiss.

Maura breaks the kiss and furls her brows. "What?"

The detective shakes her head and shrugs. "Nothing. It just … I have never thought that I would her those words from your mouth."

Maura tilts confused her head to the side. "I said many times to you that I love you."

"Yeah, but in the context of our friendship," Jane retorts and exhales through her nose.

Maura smirks and straddles suddenly Jane's hips and kisses the detective again. "I love you, and not just as a friend."

Jane smiles wryly and her hands find their way to Maura's thighs. "Should I stay tonight?"

Maura's smirk grows wider and she raises briefly her eyebrows. "Only if you want to."

"I want to." The detective states and kisses the blonde again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Maura is coming into the kitchen and is freezing when she spots Angela standing behind the kitchen island.

The older Rizzoli looks up at her and smiles friendly. "Good morning, Maura."

Maura forces herself to smile and hopes that Jane is still standing under the shower, and that she won't come down before Angela has left the main house again. "Good morning, Angela."

"I thought I could make breakfast for you and Ben before the two of you are leaving for work." Angela says and wipes her hands in her apron. "I know that the two of you are as bad as my children when you have a lot to do. And you really should eat breakfast today."

Maura is licking her lips and walks to her coffeemaker. "That's very kind of you, Angela."

The older woman is looking long at her and brace herself on the counter. "I haven't seen Ben's car in the driveway. Did he stayed in his office?"

Maura doesn't look at the other woman and pours herself a cup of coffee. She knows that Angela would see right through her when she would turn around, and the older woman would ask her what has happened to them.

She is asking herself how she should explain that she put Jane up to do exactly the same thing what her father has done to Angela.

Angela has raised her children better, and she could never forgive herself when Angela would harangue Jane.

Maura closes her eyes as she hears footsteps on the stairs and she was never more relieved and horrified that she doesn't have to face Angela alone.

Angela glances in the direction of the stairs and her eyebrows shoot up as her daughter enters the kitchen. "Jane! I didn't know that you stayed here last night."

Jane freezes and all color is draining from her face. "Um, yeah. Well Maura and I … We … we went through some files last night and it got late. And Maura … offered me to stay here because … because … **Because** I had a little too much, too."

Angela is eying her daughter skeptically and narrows her eyes. "And Ben stayed at his office?"

Jane's eyes are looking first at Maura and then at her mother, frowning. "Um, well … It is a little more complicated, Ma. And Maura and I really don't have much time this morning. We have to catch a killer."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Angela says warningly and the detective is flinching. "Something is really off here and I wanna know what on earth is going on."

Jane walks to the blonde and grabs her at the elbow. "We have to go now, we're already running late."

"Jane!"

"I had no coffee and no breakfast," Maura whispers as she almost stumbles over her own feet.

"Jane!"

"Neither had I," Jane growls low as she makes her way to the front door. "I buy you a coffee on the way to the station. Come on, Maura." She smiles at her mother before she's leaving the house. "Bye, Ma."

Maura smiles apologizing at the older woman. "Bye, Angela."

The matriarch huffs annoyed and put her hands on her hips.

She is more than sure that the two women is keeping something from her, and she'll find out what.


	9. Chapter 8

Maura is sitting in her office and studies the medical reports from Baltimore that had arrived this morning before she arrived at work.

She looks up when someone is knocking at the open office door and she is frowning in surprise.

Ben stuffs his hands into the pockets of his trouser as he enter her office. "I can see that you already got the autopsy reports from Baltimore."

She licks her lips and leans back in her chair. "Yes, thank you for requesting them, they are really helpful."

He nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "You're welcome, Maura."

An uncomfortable silence is settling over them and the ME is shifting in her seat.

"Um," he says and frowns. "Can I ask you something?"

Maura takes a deep breath and nods approvingly. She isn't quite sure what he's going to ask and if he is ready to hear her answers. "Yeah, sure."

He is sitting down on a chair in front of the desk and crosses his legs, and opens the button of his jacket. "I don't understand it, Maura. I don't understand why you are leaving me all of a sudden. I thought it would went well between us. I mean, you never said a word that something is wrong. What happened?"

Maura is staring at him and doesn't move an inch.

She is wondering if he really doesn't know what went wrong the last couple of months, or if he just wanna hear it out of her mouth.

She gets up from her chair and closes the door. Not everyone needs to know what they are about to speak.

It is a thing between them both and no one knows about it. Even not Angela or her own parents.

She takes a deep breath and is still standing at the entrance. "That is one of the problems, Ben. I tried to talk with you about thee deciding reason why we don't work out, but you just weren't listening.

You and me, we both buried ourselves in work and decided to pretend that it never happened. As soon as I felt the need to talk to you about it you locked yourself up. You were unavailable. I felt like I would talk to a wall. And when I was hoping that you would take me in your arms, you hurried upstairs and disappeared in your study, Ben." She pauses and closes briefly her eyes. "You were never there when I felt miserable and needed you the most. And when I tried to jump at the chance and tell you how I was feeling, you changed the topic and told me what an amazing day you had at court, and gone was the chance again.

 **It killed me** , **Ben**. **It killed us both**."

He doesn't look at her, but he's frowning deeply. "But you said that something like could always happen."

Maura scoffs and wipes an tear off of her cheek, walking back to her desk. "Yes, I know what I have said, Ben. But I also said that it will take time until these wounds are healing and that we need to talk about it, ready or not. You are not a child anymore, I thought you would be able to understand how I am feeling and that you would share your thoughts with me. But you were more like _So? Shit happens, lets try it once more_ _and let's never talk about the failed attempt_."

Ben gets up to his feet and raises his shoulders. "What do you wanna hear, Maura? That I was devastated? That I was heartbroken just like you? Do you wanna hear that I was looking for a lonely place when I went out for a run and screamed on top of my lungs? Or that I thought that you rather needed someone who is standing strong while you are grieving?

That I preferred to bury myself in work before I break down and become a picture of misery. And that I tried to pretend that everything will be fine again, and that our pain will fade when we finally would -"

Maura nods slowly and sighs heavily. "Yes, that would have been a beginning. When you would have give me the feeling that we are together in this and that we make it through this together, but you rather was a lone wolf. And you forced me to be one too."

"I didn't ask you to keep it for yourself, Maura." He replies and raises his eyebrows. "You could have tell Angela or your parents about it."

The doctor huffs and is scowling at him. "But I didn't want to tell Angela or my parents about it because I know that they would have felt pity for me, and that's what I didn't need," she says a little louder and Ben takes astounded a step back. "I wanted to go and share it with my best friend because I knew that Jane would give me what I actually needed from you: support and solace. Something you should've give me as my husband.

I know that it was my mistake too and that I can't blame only you, but I think that this was the last straw."

Ben blinks a couple of times and is standing dumbfounded there. "We can work this out, Maura." He finally says.

Maura licks her lips again and shakes sadly her head. "No, we can't work this out anymore, Ben. I already told you that I don't love you like a good wife is supposed to. I mean, I love you … as a friend."

He is clenching his teeth and furls his brows. "Did you come to realize that the last few days, or was I just a second choice at all?"

Maura looks long at him and frowns.

It is a legitimate question that she has asked herself the same and she came to one honest answer. "I have never lied to you about my feelings, Ben. You are a good man and I loved you in the beginning, and I enjoined our time together. Otherwise, I wouldn't have married you, or tried to start a family with you. But -"

"You never fell in love with me," Ben finishes her sentence and swallows hard. "You couldn't because you have been in love with Jane."

Maura presses her lips together and furrows her eyebrows. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

He nods and sighs heavily. "Well, you know that I normally won't give up so easily, but I don't fight wars that are already lost. I … I should get going now."

She smiles sadly, but then a thought crosses her mind. "Jane has asked me some strange questions about you last night. Do you know why, Ben?"

He frowns deeply and clears his throat. "What did she asked you?"

"If I would know why you moved to Boston and what you have told me about your past in Baltimore. I am wondering why she is so interested in that."

He licks his lips and can feel the sweat in his neck. "That's … that's a long story, really long story. How about I invite you to a glass of wine and tell you the story tonight?"

Maura has to smile because that's how their relationship had begun. "Ben -"

The DA holds his hands up and smiles as well. "I have no ulterior motives, I swear. We go and have a drink and I tell you why Jane has asked you these strange questions, and maybe we could find a base for a friendship. How about -" He pauses and squint at the ceiling. "The Dirty Robber?"

"That would be the first place where the guys and Jane would dropping by," the ME replies with a smile.

Ben nods and purses his lips. "All right, how about the winery we used to go to?"

Maura hesitates and nods approvingly. "Okay, but I won't go home with you."

"We talk and then we separate our ways. You went home and I go to my hotel." He glances at his watch and takes a deep breath. "Okay, I should go now. We meet after work?"

"Yes," Maura agrees once more and closes her eyes as soon as he rounds the corner. "Oh, my God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is flipping through an file and furls her eyebrows. "That is an **impressive** personal file that Lieutenant Kevin Kessler have. Racial discrimination, sexual harassment of suspects, massive police brutality against male suspects … How the hell did this guy become a Lieutenant? Or still have his gun and badge? Such guys are a shame for the police."

"Such guys have a lot of connections," Korsak states and looks over the rim of his glasses. "Connections who are from the old school too."

"Kessler's old partner, Walter Hansen, isn't any better." Frost says as he walks back to his desk. "He's almost worse. The funny thing is that he and Kessler immigrated from Germany when they were teenagers."

"I hate such people," Jane grumbles and can feel questioningly gazes on her.

She looks up and frowns. "What - I don't mean immigrants themselves, just those who came here decades ago and don't treat other people with different roots or skin color equally.

I don't give a shot if our suspects or victims are black, white, yellow, blue, purple or turquoise dotted with pink. Or if there are rich or poor. I try to treat each of them how they are supposed to be treated. Fair and equal.

I don't go and beat a confession out of a suspect just because they have Martian roots. Jesus, I thought we had passed the timeline of cave men."

Korsak looks at her and chuckles amused.

Jane takes a deep breath and looks long at Frost after a idea has crushed her mind. "Can I interest you in a trip with Frankie?"

Frost drags slowly his eyes off of his screen and furls his eyebrows as he looks at her. "Where would that trip go?"

"Baltimore," Jane replies and shrugs.

He groans and his shoulders are slumping. "Why do I have to go to Baltimore?"

"I'm sorry," she replies loudly and furrows her eyebrows. "but I am not … a man. It would be odd when I would introduced myself as Detective Barold Frost and Maura as Detective Francesco Rizzoli, don't you think?"

Frost growls low and huffs. "Baltimore sounds great. Frankie will be thrilled."

"See it as foretaste of your honeymoon," Jane says with a broad smirk.

"Ha ha ha." Frost replies and huffs once more.

Korsak snickers and gets up from the chair. "However, I was brooding over the case last night and I think that I found a connection between the cases in Baltimore and ours."

Jane turns serious again and frowns, "Care to share, Sergeant?"

The older man nods and walks to the glass board. "I couldn't get sleep and after hours it hit me. The first victim was kidnapped exactly on the same date like Jill Masterson."

The Italian furls her eyebrows as she gets his drift. "Let me guess, Nancy Dern got kidnapped at exactly the same date like the second vic in Baltimore, just ten years later."

He nods once. "Yup."

She takes a deep breath and scratches thoughtfully her chin. "So, you created some kind of timeline." She looks at Frost and shrugs. "At least we have an idea when the killer could strike again. When was the third victim abducted in Baltimore?"

Korsak sighs heavily and lifts up two finger. "We have two days left."

Jane groans and rubs her eyes with her hands. "Perfect, we know that there will be a third victim within the next two days, but we have no idea whom, where or why. So, all in all we know nothing."

"We could enlarge the presence of patrol cars and foot patrols," Frost suggests.

"I am not quite sure that this would be an deterrence for our guy, Frost," she sighs and leans back in her chair.

She turns her head to the entrance of the bullpen as soon as she hears a familiar clicking on the floor, and sees Maura come in. "I was wondering why he always left these flowers at the crime scene. Maybe they are his signature."

"The Lily of the valley," Maura says and looks at the board. "Or also known as _Our Lady's Tears_. Or Mary's tears from the Christian legends that it sprang from the weeping of the Virgin Mary during the crucifixion lf Jesus." She says absentmindedly. "Other etiologies have its coming into being from Eve's tears after she was driven with Adam from the Garden of Eden or form the blood shed by Saint Leonard of Noblac during his battles with a dragon.

It is a symbol of humility in religious painting.

Lily of the valley is considered as the sign of Christ's second coming.

The power of men envision a better world was also attributed to the lily of the valley."

Jane is frowning deeply and blinks a couple of times. " **So** , we're looking for a lunatic serial killer who kills women who are reminding him lf the Virgin Mary, and who is awaiting the resurrection of Jesus Christ?"

She drops her hand loudly to her desk and she looks at the two men. "And I thought we had it all."

The two men chuckles and Maura rolls her eyes with a smile. "The flower's scientific name, majalis or maialis, means _of_ or _belonging to May_ , and old astrological books place then plant under the dominion of Mercury, since Maia, the daughter of Atlas, was the mother of Mercury or Hermes, in the _language of flowers_ , the lily of the valley signifies the return of happiness.

Legends tells of the affection of a lily of the valley for q nightingale that did not come back to the woods until the flower bloomed in May."

Jane furrows her brows and gets up to her feed, looking at the glass board. "That's it, that's the key. Marta Rodríguez and Jill Masterson are looking quite familiar, and both are born in May. They are the starting point. We know that she and Ben had a -" She stops when she meets questioningly hazel eyes. "Uh … We have something to go on."

Korsak and Frost are nodding slowly and approvingly.

"He is reliving the murders of Baltimore." Frost states and takes a deep breath. "But we have thousands of possibilities who could be the next victim. It is impossible to tell who is gonna be the next one within two days. Especially when Frankie and I are away."

Maura turns her head to him and furls her eyebrows, but she doesn't ask why the two men are going to Baltimore.

She takes a deep breath and looks long at looks long at the Italian.

Jane is about to walk to the coffeemaker when she is catching the doctor's gaze. "What?"

The blonde smiles a little and shakes her head without saying a word.

Jane arches an eyebrow and pours herself a cup of coffee. "The only thing we can do is hoping that Frost and Frankie are finding something helpful before the deadline has lapsed. And that we can prevent another woman from being killed."

"I don't feel like someone is putting me under pressure," Frost says and leans back in his chair.

Maura smiles empathetically at him and licks her lips. She knows exactly how he is feeling right now. Jane has the ability to put a person under pressure when she needs or wants something.

It's not like she can't understand the Italian's motivation, she doesn't want to have a new victim of the murderer on one of her tables within the next two days. She also would prefer it when they could catch the killer sooner than later.

"I read the autopsy reports from Baltimore before I came up here. The murders in Boston aren't just copies, they are committed exactly like in Baltimore."

"That would confirm Korsak's theory," the Italian says and sips her coffee. "The murderer is reliving the time in Baltimore, but now the question is why he came to Boston, and why he was waiting for ten years."

"That's what you have to find out," Maura replies and smiles as Jane rolls her eyes. "I'll go back to work now."

Jane put her cup on her desk and follows the ME. "I … I'll walk you to the elevator."

Frost furls his eyebrows and looks confused at Korsak.

The older man shrugs and sips his coffee. He isn't wondering about the behavior of the two women anymore.

Jane is walking next to Maura and frowns. "You okay?"

The ME nods slowly and pushes the button of the elevator. "I am, yes. Well … Um, Ben came by this morning and we talked."

"Okay," the detective says and shifts her weight from foot to the other.

Maura licks her lips once more and looks at her lover. "I asked him why you were asking me such odd questions about him Ben invited me for some drinks tonight, so he could explain why. I agreed."

Jane growls low and grits her teeth. This sounds like the date they had before the blonde and Ben ended up in bed for the first time.

She isn't really proud about the fact that she knows when Ben and Maura have had sex for the very first time, but she couldn't stop Maura from telling her.

Maura can sense Jane's uneasiness and turns her head to the Italian. "Jane, it is just a drink or two, and then I'll grab my belongings and drive home."

Jane sighs heavily and her shoulders are slumping. "I know, it's just … He is the man that you have dumped because of me, and now he is asking you out for drinks."

Maura frowns a little and brush the back of Jane's hand with her fingers. "Ben and I are trying to be civil around each other, Jane. Even though we are separated, we have to work with each other, and a divorce battle isn't very helpful in our situation."

Jane sighs heavily and nods slowly. "You are right, you are absolutely right, Maura. I will try to stay calm and not to call you every ten minutes."

The blonde chuckles and looks at the elevator as the door opens. "I'll call you as soon as I'll be home."

"Okay," Jane sighs and smiles a little before the door is closing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is glancing nervously at her watch as she is standing in front of her favorite winery. She spots Ben in the distance and smiles at him.

He groans loudly and frowns as he opens the door for the ME. "I'm sorry for being late, I had to do a lots of paperwork."

She walks through the door and takes a deep breath. "It's okay, Ben, I haven't been waiting for too long. I hope it is clear to you that we are only here so you can tell me why Jane was asking these questions."

He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. "Straight to the point, huh?"

Maura sits down at a table and purses her lips. "Ben."

The DA smiles wryly and nods approvingly. "Got it. We're just here to set things straight. Not more and not less."

Maura nods slowly and orders a glass of white wine for herself. "Exactly. I think it is good that you're taking the time to answer my questions."

Ben swallows hard and orders an glass of red wine. "It's the last thing I could do for you. I mean, you have been patient with me."

"What is going on, Benjamin?"

He pauses briefly and runs his hand over his three-day beard. "Um, I … I maybe haven't told you the whole truth why I have moved to Boston."

Maura is blinking a couple of times and frowns. "Okay. And what is the whole truth?"

"Can we … can we wait until our order is here," Ben asks and clears his throat.

All of a sudden, his throat feels bone-dry and blood is rushing in his ears.

She sighs and is scolding at him.

He nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "I was a student at the Francis King Carey School of Law and dated a woman with the name Marta Rodríguez."

Maura's heart is dropping and her eyebrows shoot up. "Marta Rodríguez, like Marta Rodríguez the first victim in Baltimore?"

He hesitates and is nodding slowly. "Yes, exactly that Marta Rodríguez. We … we knew each other since the first day at Francis King Carey.

At first, we were just friends, but then we realized that there was more, that we had something special. You know, something like you and I had." He pauses and looks up at the waiter who is bringing the wine to their table.

He sighs when he sees the ME's horrified expression and takes a swig from his wine. "Marta and I were together for almost an year as she disappeared. I wasn't thinking much about it because we had a really bad fight a couple of days before. Marta had told me that she was thinking about to move to Colorado and to continue her study there. I thought that Marta would cheat on me, I mean, it felt like that. She never had mentioned that she was thinking about leaving Baltimore, leaving the Francis King Carey School of Law, leaving me. And I was off the wall when she told me, and I screamed at her … And then she was gone without saying goodbye. I … I couldn't have known that Marta has been kidnapped."

He drops his gaze and shakes his head, furling his brows. "And over the months that she was gone without a sign, I gave up on her and moved on. And then her body turned up, maltreated and … and it was clear that she haven't had left for Colorado, she had been kidnapped the day we had that stupid fight.

Friends of us had witnessed our fight and, of course, had told the detectives, who were investigating her murder, about it. And that made me their prime suspect.

I didn't mind that, on the contrary, I understood it and cooperated with the police.

That's when I met Detective Kevin Kessler for the first time and seemed to be a good man who was trying to find whoever killed Marta.

I mean, he was a little bit strange as soon as he saw me, but he was asking the right questions. Where I have been when Marta was kidnapped, about what we were fighting and if I would be able to do that to her, because I didn't want Marta to leave. And I could answer in the negative.

I have been angry at her, but I could have never harmed her and I had a solid alibi." He shrugs and laughs sarcastically. "All my friends confirmed that I was at a party when Marta was kidnapped, but somehow Kessler didn't believed neither me nor my friends. And that's when the trouble really started, Maura. Kessler destroyed my life bit by bit.

He ambushed me every time he could and followed me everywhere I was going.

As soon as I was talking to a woman, he headed her off and told her the lie that I had killed my girlfriend because she wanted to leave me.

He was a pretty version of a stalker, and he found even more reasons as he digged even deeper. And that's why I left for Boston."

Maura is staring at him and she can't hide her horror. She's feeling like Ben just had told her summary of a mystery novel. "And what else had he found?"

Ben doesn't answer right away and is frowning.

He knew that Maura would like to know the whole story and sighs heavily. "When Marta's body turned up I was seeing another woman, I thought that Marta was in Colorado. The other woman's name was Vivien Dawson."

"Oh, my God," Maura says a little louder and she leans back in her chair. "Are you telling me that you've also dated the second victim?"

He swallows hard and downs his wine. "I … I actually dated each of them," he mumbles.

She laughs horrified and wants to get up from her chair. "Okay, I have heard enough. I … I have no idea who the hell you are, Ben."

He places an hand over the ME's and frowns deeply. "Maura, I swear to God, I had nothing to do with the murders in Baltimore and I have nothing to do with those here.

I don't know who is doing this, or why this is happening all over again, but you should know that I could never harm a human being, Maura. You know me, and I never ever had just once raised my hand against you or any other person. How can you think that I could kill someone.

This is exactly why I left Baltimore, because people thought I would be able to kill, and because Kessler was persuaded that I am the killer.

He stood on the parking lot of the law school and blared that I would be the one who killed those women because people like me would be predisposed to do such things, that it would be our nature. He was so convinced that I am the killer that he stopped to search for the real perpetrator."

Maura is looking long at him and starts to shake her head. "This investigating team is not like that, Ben. Jane has Italian roots, Detective Frost is black and Sergeant Korsak isn't narrow-minded. And I … I had a serious relationship with you and married you. How could you think that one of us would judge you just because you have a troubled past? And why haven't you told me about it? I mean, I told you everything about me. I told you that I was adopted, I told you that Paddy Doyle is my biological father and that I was framed with murder.

I feel like … I feel like I never really knew you, Ben. This is a huge and very important part of your past and you didn't think that it wouldn't be important for me to know."

He takes a deep breath and is frowning deeply. "I thought that I would scare you away when I tell you that, and that you wouldn't wanna see me ever again."

"Maybe I would have been more hesitantly before we started to date seriously," she replies and gets up to her feet and eyes the wine that she haven't touched at all. "And maybe I would have rejected you. But that would have been a result because I already have experience in dating a serial killer."

"Maura, I am not -"

"I know," she cuts him off with a frown. "I truly know, Ben, that's why I am not running out of her. Thank you for the wine."

She is about to leave, but then she turns around again and walks back to the table.

She has to ask and she needs to look him in the eye when he answers. "I know the answer, Ben, of I hope that I know it, but I have to ask anyway. Did you killed those women, or do you have anything to do with it?"

Ben is holding her gaze and doesn't blink one time. He knows that she needs to hear it and doesn't mind it. "I did not kill one single woman or human being, nor did I had anything to do with their kidnappings, Maura. The only thing I had in common with the victims in Baltimore was that I knew them, I never met one of the victims in Boston."

The ME Is still looking into his eyes and she is more than glad that she is able that she can see it in them every time he's lying to her , and she can tell that he's telling the truth right.

Maura nods slowly and frowns a little. "We won't let it happen that you are accused of something that you haven't done, Ben. Jane and the guys are not like the cops in Baltimore, and my office isn't either. We are going to find out who's trying to frame you with the killings."

The DA takes relieved a deep breath and is trying to smile. "I know."

She smiles encouragingly and finally leaves.

He closes his eyes and groans loudly before he downs Maura's wine as well.


	10. Chapter 9

**I have to thank all of you for reading and following and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. So, thank you all so very, very much.**

 **Of course I hope that you will like this update as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is groaning loudly and pulls one of her gray BPD shirts over her head as she walks to her apartment door while someone is widely knocking on it.

Not even five minutes ago, she was sitting in her black shorts and sports bra on her couch, drinking beer, watching sports and eating pizza. And tried to distract herself from the fact that Maura is out for drinks with Ben.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." She says loudly when the invader is knocking persistently. "Jesus Christ." She unlocks the door and opens it, frowning when she comes face to face with a troubled blonde. "You okay, Maura?"

"Have I been married to a serial killer and haven't noticed it," the ME asks without beating about the bush.

The detective furls her eyebrows and let Maura enter the apartment. "What happened? Did he try to harm you. I'm going to k -"

"Ben just told me the naked truth," Maura cuts her off and glances at Jane. "Have I been blind and married a murderer?"

Jane exhales through her nose and furrows her brows. "Blind? Maybe. But I am one hundred percent sure that Ben hasn't killed one of these women. Don't you think that I would have prevent you from marrying a … psychopath?"

The smaller woman nods slowly and let Jane put her into a tight hug. "Why haven't you told me what you had found out about Ben?"

The Italian kisses the side of Maura's head and frowns. "You needed to hear it from Ben yourself. I knew that you would stab him from behind even though you left him. And I knew that you would need to bear it from him so you would believe it."

Maura closes her eyes and inhales the brunette's scent deeply.

She knows that Jane is right, she wouldn't have believed it when she hadn't heard it herself.

"You're not keeping anything from me, are you?" She mumbles against Jane's shoulder.

Jane smiles and shrugs slightly. "The only thing I was keeping from you was that I love you."

Maura pulls back her head and smiles up at the taller woman.

She loves that Jane is still taller even though she is wearing heels.

Jane arches an eyebrow and smirks. "What?"

"You would tell me if you'd killed someone, right?"

The detective furrows her brows now. "Um -"

"I mean, just for fun."

"Well, I can guarantee that I shot bad guys only if I had no other choice, and I always hated it."

The blonde smiles and kisses Jane's lips gently, running her hands underneath the hem of the gray shirt.

Jane hums approvingly and deepens the kiss after a moment, pulling Maura closer. This is one of the moments she is living for and she let her hands roam over the doctor's butt.

She growls low and gives it a squeeze, and then again. She smiles a little every time when she hears Maura's breath hitching.

Maura pulls away and her pupils are more than dilated.

Jane swallows hard and frowns. "I … Do you wanna have a beer. I didn't get a new bottle of … of …" She is stuttering as the other woman starts to kiss down her neck and her eyes are rolling in the back of her head, "Jesus!"

Maura smirks and runs her tongue over the Italian's pulse point.

She always was a woman of action when she knew what she wanted, and she want to have Jane right now.

Jane swallows hard and shrugs. "We … could sit down and talk about what has happened." She suggests as she is sensing that something is bothering the smaller woman.

Maura takes a step back and sighs heavily. "I … I am sorry, Jane."

"For what," the detective asks and furrows her eyebrows. "That you are not really in the mood for having sex? I think that's something I'm gonna survive, Maura. I can go and buy a bottle of wine."

Maura runs her hands over the brunette's shoulders. "I think I'm gonna survive one night with beer instead of wine."

Jane smirks and kisses Maura once more. "Your wish is my command," she says before she makes her way to the fridge. "Do you wanna tell me what is bothering you?"

Maura is sitting down on the detective's couch and sighs heavily. "There are many things that are recently bothering me, Jane."

"All right," Jane replies as she gets an beer for Maura from the fridge. "why don't you tell me what is bothering you most?"

Maura takes the beer in her hand and stares at it for a while. "I really thought that I finally could have a normal life. You know, with a nice husband, kids and that all, and for a while it really did look like I would have it. I met a nice man who accepted me for who I am and we …" She pauses and sips her beer. "I thought that I'd deserve a normal life after what I went through and through what I put all of you through. And for a little while it really did look like I could have it."

Jane doesn't look at her and purses her lips.

All of a sudden, she is feeling like the asshole who has destroyed the perfect marriage, and it makes her feel like crap. "I didn't want to destroy your marriage," she mumbles and grit her teeth.

The words are hitting the blonde's ears and she glances with a deep frown at Jane. "You haven't destroyed it, Jane. That's not what I wanted to convey that feeling. My marriage … it failed before you admitted your true feelings for me. It was … I think at the end it was more illustration than reality."

Jane chokes on her drink and spits it almost across the whole room. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ben and you seemed to be happy. What happened?"

The ME doesn't answer right away and smiles to herself. "Reality happened, Jane."

The Italian exhales loudly through her nose and lowers her eyebrows. "Maura."

Maura looks long at her and frowns with a sigh.

She is t really sure if she is ready to have a straight talk with the detective right now, but she knows that there will be no better moment then now.

She licks her lips and takes another swig of her beer. "Our marriage didn't work since a couple of months anymore. We really tried it, but … We distanced ourselves from each other, and it had nothing to do with the current case. We spent our evenings with each other when we weren't working, or when I wasn't with the guys and you in the Dirty Robber."

Jane is listening attentively and she notices that Maura is beat around the bush. "What happened, Maura?"

The blonde hesitates and lick her lips again and looks long into brown eyes. "I had a miscarriage, Jane. That's what happened."

Jane's heart is dropping and a deep crown is crawling upon her forehead.

She can remember that Maura has taken all of a sudden a couple of weeks a leave, and that she couldn't reach her friend for a while. And now she knows why.

She wonders why on earth Maura hasn't told her about her pregnancy and the miscarriage.

She furls her eyebrows and shifts in her seat. "Why haven't you told me about that, Maura? I would have been there for you. Have you anyone told about it?"

Maura's eyes are dropping to her lap and she lifts an shoulder. "Only Ben when I got to know that I am pregnant. We were … we decided to keep it for ourselves until the second trimester, when it would have been sewn up."

"Maura," Jane chuckles a second and becomes serious again immediately. "You can't handle a pregnancy like a finance program, something like that is unpredictable."

The ME rolls her eyes and shrugs again. "I know that too, Jane, but it gave me the feeling of being in control of the whole situation. Ben and I, we haven't planned it and it was so overwhelming, and I was scared. Just the thought of that idiotic idea calmed me down. And then …" She shrugs again and laughs briefly. "Then we'd catch the Brice case."

Jane's shoulders are slumping and she sighs heavily. "We almost closed the case when you disappeared without word and told Susie that she should keep us in the loop. And then you just were gone."

Maura nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "I needed time after the miscarriage. I tired to reach Ben, but …"

Jane's brows are shooting up and she has to suppress a deep growl as her blood starts boiling. "You were the whole time all by yourself as you lost your baby?"

Maura is closing her eyes and doesn't answer right away.

She knows that the Italian has a pretty strong sense for the family, and when it comes to those she counts to her family she can be almost merciless.

Jane sighs heavily and takes both of Maura's hands in her own, squeezing them gently.

God knows, the ME's hands are still the only ones which she don't mind touching hers. "Maura, you should have known that I'd drop everything the second you would have called, telling me about your pregnancy or not, I would've been there for you.

Maybe I would have been a little offend for the tiniest piece of a second, but it wouldn't mean anything as long as you wouldn't have been all on your own in one of the most awful moments in your life."

Maura looks into attentively brown eyes and swallows hard, a tear is trickling down her cheek. "I know, and now I feel so stupid for not telling you, Jane. I just thought … I thought that you would judge me."

"Judging you for having a baby with your husband," Jane asks and furrows her eyebrows as the blonde just shrugs and that's offending her a little bit, but now she is understanding why Maura had asked her if it would be so bad for her when she'd be carrying Ben's child as they had argued at the shooting range.

She closes her eyes and swallows her groans because she wanna kick herself because of her whole behavior that day, and because the stupid question if Maura would be present pregnant. But how the hell should she have knew about the miscarriage? It's not like it's tattooed on a woman's forehead.

"Maura, I would have been glad for you, really." She softly says as hazel eyes meets hers. "Because something like that can happen when you have a serious relationship. A pregnancy, I mean, planned or not. I was just a accident, too, just like my brothers. And I got along with them pretty well."

"They are your brothers," Maura retorts with a smile. "You had to because they're your family."

Jane is smiling, too, but then she turns immediately serious again. "You are my family too, Maura. And that baby would have become a member of the family just like you. Doesn't matter if we would have a romantic relationship or not, Maura. I can to tell you for sure that my mother would have showed off with **her** second grandchild just like Frankie with **his** second nephew of niece." She pauses and starts to grin. "And I can guarantee that I couldn't have wiped a grin like this off my face for eighteen years, though it wouldn't have been my child."

Maura sobs as she sees the sincerity in the Italian's eyes and cups Jane's cheek with her hand. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too," the Italian says and takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's go to bed and get some rest. It was a long day."

"Yes, it was." The blonde agrees as she gets up from the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's sleep is anything but restful. She is tossing and turning, and grunting every time.

Sweat is covering her forehead and every now and then she mumbles something unintelligible, and her entire musculature tense up.

Her breathing is shallow and quick as if she is chasing someone in a dream or like she would be in a dicey situation.

Exactly that's what wakes Maura, the Italian's tossing and turning, and the mumbling.

She is leaning up on her elbow and shakes Jane lightly at her shoulder, but without success. Instead, Jane whimpers like she has been hurt badly.

"Jane," she whispers and frowns when Jane doesn't react or wake up and bark at her.

Instead, Jane is clenching her fists and grits her teeth. "Maura," she whispers and makes a sobbing sound.

Maura's heart is dropping and she carefully turns Jane's face to her side. She knows that a person can be upset or scared when they are torn from their REM sleep. Sometimes they also can pull rough stuff, but she has to try to wake the detective.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jane isn't quite sure why she is in this office building that seems to be abandoned.**

 **A thick layer of dust is laying over the grass-green linoleum covered floor and the door hinges are missing the doors to some of the office, cobwebs are in almost each corner.**

 **Desk chairs are knocked over or perhaps flew through one of the high windows and the whole building is dipped into a strange shade of gray, like it would belonged into another dimension.**

 **She is wondering why she found Maura's Prius in front of the building after she was ordered to come here, and why her girlfriend wanted to meet her here.**

 **The entrance of the building had looked like the portal to hell, but the detective hasn't hesitate to walk right through it, though the voice in her head had yelled to turn around and leave, to come back to reality. But her heart told her that Maura would be here and that she would need her.**

 **A cold wind is streaming through the halls and makes a howling sound in the empty corridors.**

 **Jane's heart is pounding wildly in her chest and her blood is rushing through her ears, but her hand is at the handle of her gun, ready to draw it if she have to.**

" **Maura," she whispers but is met with the howling of the wind.**

 **All of a sudden, she sees footprints in the dust and she can tell that a pair is from the ME's heels and the second is from a male.**

 **Jane grit her teeth and draws her gun as she carefully follows the footprints until she is reaching a heavy metal door.**

 **She licks her lips and push it open and makes a face as it creak loudly.**

 **She enters a room with a wood paneling that loos quite expensive and bookshelves that reach the ceiling. And the room is dipped into a golden light, it almost looks like a library but there is only one big desk in the room.**

 **She is freezing as soon as she sees Maura standing in front of a man who is having her in a headlock.**

 **He is tall and having the face of Ben, but Jane can that it is just a mask . His body doesn't fit and the complexion is a bit darker, and he seems to be beefy.**

 **He laughs throaty and holds an golden curved dagger to Maura's throat as soon as Jane points her Glock at him.**

" **Drop the spreader," she growls low and takes a step forward. "I shoot you if you hurt her."**

 **He chuckles like a little boy and starts to drag the sharp blade over Maura's throat.**

" _ **NO!"**_ **Jane yells as soon as the blood stars to flow out of the blonde's slashed throat and she drops her gun to the floor.**

 **He giggles and runs out of the room through a secret door.**

 **Jane rushes to Maura as she slump to the door and tries to put as much pressure on the wound , but she knows it is a worthless attempt. She can feel how life is leaving Maura's body with every heartbeat.**

" **Don't leave me, Maura." She whimpers and sobs when she sees a small smile on Maura's lips. "You can't leave me alone now. Now, that you know that I love you more than my own life."**

 **Maura is frowning and opens her mouth, but then the last spark of life is leaving her body.**

" **No, you can't just leave me." Jane whimpers under tears and holds the lifeless body close to her, not caring for the blood that is covering her clothes. "You are not allowed to leave me now! You hear me, Maura?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **No** ," Jane yells and jolts up from the mattress.

Maura is reacting just in time and cups the Italian's face as Jane looks horrified at her. "It's okay, it was just a dream, Jane." She says when she sees troubled brown eyes.

Panic is written all over her face, her body is tense and she is almost hyperventilating as she looks into hazel eyes. Her brain still can't understand that it was just a very vivid dream that she had. "You died, and I couldn't save you." She sobs. "I failed you."

The ME shakes her head and caresses Jane's cheeks with her thumbs. "It was just a dream, Jane. Everything is fine, honey, **I am** fine."

Brown eyes become unfocused and Jane furrows her eyebrows. "Ben killed you and all I could do was standing there and watch him cutting your throat."

Maura knows that the detective is coming back to her senses, but she also can see how shaken Jane is right now. That's why she isn't asking out loud what Jane means, it would be more than inappropriate, even for her.

So, instead she is laying back on the mattress slowly and is pulling Jane with her. "Come," she says and places the Italian's head on her chest so she can listen to her steady heartbeat. "listen Jane. Everything is alright, honey."

Jane is listening to the blonde's steady and strong heartbeat and frowns as a hand is running through her hair.

Maura takes a deep breath and swallows hard as soon as Jane's body is relaxing against hers. She doesn't want to know what the detective meant and in the same time, she is dying to know, but for the rest of the night she decides to put the topic to the side and closes her eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak is coming out of Cavanaugh's office the next morning as he meets the Italian in the hallway. "You okay?"

Jane runs her hand through her hair and is sighing heavily. "God morning to you, too. Why did you come out of Cavanaugh's office?"

The older man sighs and enters the walking to the coffeemaker. "He isn't very happy about the new state of development. I mean, we have thousands of potential victims outside. He told me that he has to talk to the authorities of Baltimore and Boston, and in the worst case he also have to contact the FBI."

"They just come here and take everything over," she growls and sits down on her chair. She exhales slowly through her mouth and closes her eyebrows briefly. "I wish I'd have got more sleep last night." She sees the skeptical look of Korsak and is about to defense herself as her computer starts to chime

She glances at her screen and frowns. "That has to be Frost and Frankie," she says and clicks her mouse. She furls her brows as soon as the two men pops up in a window. "Hey, guys, how's Baltimore?"

Frankie is glaring at her and huffs. "Great, can't you see my sunburn ? And how is Boston?"

"Nice as always," Korsak answers and sips his coffee. "Have you had the chance to talk to Lieutenant Kessler?"

Frost is leaning forward a little and is nodding. "Sadly, the second he has seen us , he assumed that I am Detective Rizzoli."

Jane is almost choking on her own salvia. "Are you serious?"

Her brother is huffing and her partner nods.

Korsak is snickering. "How did he react as you set the record straight?"

"Like an real ass," Frost says and frowns. "After Kessler go to know that he actually was corresponding with me, the whole time he pretend that I wouldn't be present at all."

"Kessler claimed that Ben would have been one of the most arrogant persons that he has ever talked to." Her brother states and looks directly into the camera. "And I can tell you, what we have seen on the surveillance videos of Ben's interrogations inhuman, Jane."

Frost is nodding again. "I am glad that I met him now. Ten years ago, I probably would have been suspended because I'd beat the shit out of him. I can agree with Ben that Kessler is a racist. Kessler insisted that people like Ben and me can't be anything else but criminals. Ben and **his people** should have stayed in their … **hoods** and rather should kill themselves and stay away from white, hard working people, raping and killing their women. You don't believe me? I've sent you the videos."

"Can't wait to see 'hem." Jane growls and is rubbing her left eye with the palm of her hand. "And with **Ben's people** he meant the Hispanic population of Baltimore?"

"You bet," Frost agrees and sighs heavily. "And his partner Hansen wasn't any better."

Jane makes a face and groans. "Kessler, Hansen. Those names remind me on TNT German serial killer who ate his victims in 19… blah blah blah."

"I think that you are meaning the German serial killer Fritz Haarmann who murdered at least twenty-four boys and young men between 1918 and 1924 in the German town Hanover."

Frankie looks at Frost and shrugs.

"Hey, Doc." Frost says laughing and raises an hand.

Maura is smiling at the computer screen. "Hello, Detective Frost, Frankie. It's nice to see the two of you."

Jane clears her throat and frowns. "Well, I don't know if I meant Fritz … Haarmann. I wasn't born in 1918 … or 1924."

Maura is rolling her eyes and the men smiles. "Fritz Haarmann became known as the **Butcher of Hanover** , due to the extensive mutilation and dismemberment committed upon his victims' bodies and by such titles as the **Vampire of Hanover** and the **Wolf Man** because of his proffered murder method lf biting into or through his victims' throats."

The Italian is lowering her eyebrows. "Yep, that's the dude, though I didn't know that he lived in 1920."

Maura is smiling impressed. "I am impressed that you know Fritz Haarmann."

The detective shrugs and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "I read about Fritz once in one of your historical journals."

Frost is clearing his throat and Jane turns her attention back to the screen. "Right, back to the case. So, Hansen."

"Hansen was born and raised in Stuttgart, Germany. He immigrated twenty years ago." He says.

"And then he has the nerve to judge over people with other roots?" She says low and snorts. "Oh, I wish I could switch places with you right now." She grumbles and the older man nods slowly.

Maura sighs heavily and looks at both of them. "We are not prejudging, Sergeant."

"No, we are not, Maura." Jane replies and looks with a frown at the blonde, pointing at Frost. "Because we know not every single black who walks on the street is automatically an gangbanger, or that not every Hispano is a member of a drug cartel." Now she points at Korsak and the ME. "And not every Irish is a member of the Irish mob. So, no, we are not judging."

"What about Italian," Frost is throwing in and grins.

Jane glances at him and shrugs. "You know, that's different. For us it's all about La Familglia."

All of them start to laugh for a moment.

Jane turns serious again and takes a deep breath. "Maura, for each of us it's not important were the people do come from, but what they are doing here. All of us in this room are trying to treating everyone who lives here equally. But I think we had this discussion already. And it seems like Kessler and Hansen doesn't have the same view like ours. So, yes, I am judging them for being jackasses and nothing more."

Maura looks long into brown eyes and sighs, placing an hand on the detective's shoulder. "You are right, Jane."

Jane exhales loudly through her nose and looks back at the screen. "So, Kessler has found his soul mate in Hansen."

Frankie huffs and nods once. "You can say so. They didn't let Ben go to the restroom for over thirty-six hours. He -"

Korsak is holding up an hand and gives Maura an sideglance. "I think we all know what happened to Ben, Frankie."

Frankie doesn't say anything and is nodding again.

"That's not interrogating," Jane groans and rubs her face with both of her hands. "That's torturing."

"They filled him up with soda, water and coffee the whole time," her brother adds.

She sighs once more and shakes her head. It's not the first time that she hears about idiots who call themselves cops, who humiliate a suspect just because they doesn't have the right skin color or gender.

Frost clears his throat. "Anyway, Hansen told us that Kessler and he got tipped-off."

"By whom," Korsak asks before Jane had the chance.

"By a Christopher Grady." Frost answers and frowns.

The older man looks over the rim of his glasses. "That face of yours is telling me that there is more to come."

Frankie and Frost are smirking at each other.

"It actually is a very interesting story." Frost states and opens his notepad. "Christopher Grady claimed that he would be Benjamin Payton's scorned lover. And after they had broke up, the kidnappings and killings had started in Baltimore. Chris also said that he wouldn't be surprised when Ben would've killed those women to prove himself that he is totally straight."

Maura scoffs and shakes her head. "This is nonsense. I can tell you with absolute certainty that Ben is not gay."

Jane clears her throat and looks briefly at the blonde.

She really doesn't want to imagine Maura and Ben in a bedroom, in a bed, not sleeping. She swallows hard. "Um, yeah. Frost, had you have the chance to talk to Chris Grady?"

"Nope," Frankie answers and furls his eyebrows. "Christopher Grady is nowhere to be found. He disappeared right after Ben moved to Boston."

Jane is arching an brow. "Well, that's interesting."

"We go and see Chris' Family right after our little chat," Frankie announces.

Jane nods and looks up at Korsak. "Yeah, and we go and talk to Cavanaugh. Hopefully he gives his okay that we wanna invite our colleagues from Baltimore over here. Of course we gonna give them the same treatment like they gave Ben."

Korsak chuckles and nods approvingly.

Frost is smirking and leans a bit forward. "I'm sure they will be more than glad to finally meet the leading detective in this case."

"See ya, guys." Jane laughs before she ends the connection and looks proudly at the ME. "So, what brought you up, Doc?"

Maura licks her lips and hands the detective an folder. "I got the results of Nancy Dern's tox screen back. There was Fentanyl in her system, and she was strangled more than once."

The Italian frowns deeply and looks long at Maura. "Fentanyl, that's stronger than morphine."

The ME is nodding approvingly. "Yes, Fentanyl is approximately 80 to 100 times more potent than morphine and roughly 40 to 50 more potent than pharmaceutical grade heroin."

Korsak furls his eyebrows and looks long at the two women. "The killer in Baltimore and ours kept his first victim hostage for a couple of weeks. And after they got murdered, the victims piled up. What if the first victims tried to play along, you know, to survive."

Jane is nodding slowly and shrugs. "Yeah. Yeah, that would explain a lot. Maybe they also suffered from the Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm syndrome is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors." Maura states and looks at each of the detectives.

"Maybe Jill was just faking her sympathy for her kidnapper to keep him away from other women, and he saw right through her and killed her." Korsak retorts.

The doctor raises briefly her eyebrows. "That's quite possible. Jill rather sacrificed herself to save another life."

"That sounds stupid," Jane grumbles and is chewing on the nail of her pinky.

Maura is looking at the Italian and furls her eyebrows. "That sounds pretty much like you."

"Yeah, but I get paid for risking my life and I like to do my job because I know what I'm doing."

"Really? Do you?"

Korsak is rolling his eyes and walks to the coffeemaker with a huge smile.

Even a blind man would see that there is going on more between the two women than just friendship and he is glad that even they finally realized it.


	11. Chapter 10

Jane is sitting on her couch and runs an hand up and down Maura's bare thigh. She looks down at the ME, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "My Red Sox jersey has never looked so sexy like right now."

Maura is smiling mischievously and arches an eyebrow as her eyes are roaming over the Italian's almost naked torso. "And I have never thought that I could wangle it off you so easily."

The only things the detective is wearing right now is only her black sports bra and gray sweats. She rolls her eyes and sips her beer.

Maura decides to take the chance and straddles Jane's hips, smirking.

Jane doesn't move an inch and takes a swig of her drink again. "I don't know what you intend to do, doctor."

The blonde starts to kiss Jane's neck and smirks to herself as the Italian tries to swallow her moan. "Oh, yes, you do." She breathes against skin.

Jane grits her teeth and shakes her head slightly, closing her eyes.

Maura's lips are brushing Jane's lightly and she smirks as the other woman whimpers in protest. "You sure, detective?"

Jane growls dangerously low and captures Maura's lips with her own, almost roughly.

She pulls the Me up and let her hands wander to Maura's butt, squeezing it lightly.

Maura moans and is almost consuming the detective, rolling her hips again.

"Maura," Jane chuckles before she pulls away. "I still don't have a cock."

"Then, stop behaving like a caveman." The blonde whispers out of breath.

The Italian's brows are shooting up high and she lays Maura with her back on the couch. "A caveman, huh?" She replies and let her hand wander over the doctor's left leg as Maura is bending it. "Would a caveman would do that?"

Maura is biting her bottom lip and she her lids are fluttering as fingertips are caressing the outside of her thigh.

She let her hands roam over Jane's back and frowns as she feels Jane shuddering under her touch. "Why are shaking, Jane?"

Jane is looking seriously into hazel eyes and frowns a little. "Are you serious, Maura? Have you ever seen or touched yourself?" She rolls her eyes as she notices her own mistake and sees the amused smile of the woman underneath her. "Okay, scratch that. What I meant is … You are more than beautiful, Maura. Even must in my jersey, panties and without any make-up, and you are on my couch in that state."

Maura smiles softly and runs a thumb along the brunette's bottom lip, holding Jane's gaze. "You are beautiful too, Jane. Inside and out."

Jane is leaning her head down and kisses the ME gently, running her hands under the hem of her jersey that Maura is wearing.

Maura is holding her breath as the tips of Jane's fingers are brushing over her ribs, moaning lightly. And her eyes roll in the back of her head as Jane is kissing her neck now.

She has no idea why she and her entire body is reacting like that when the Italian is kissing of touching her, but it feels like a very first time all over again.

Like no one else had touched or kissed her ever before.

She whimpers as Jane is scratching with her thumbnail along the underside of her breast and arches her back a little off the couch.

Jane is looking amused at the smaller woman and frowns when she sees the need in the doctor's eyes, and she pulls the jersey over Maura's head.

She holds her breath as she's staring at perky breasts and runs a thumb over one nipple, seeing it hardening instantly. Jane frowns before she takes the rosy bud into her mouth and sucks on it gently.

Maura doesn't make a sound or move an inch. She's biting her bottom lips again and has to fight the urge to press her lips together as her arousal gets the best of her. She digs her nails into Jane's shoulders as the Italian is paying the same attention to her other nipple and a deep moan escapes from her throat.

Jane looks up and releases the ME's nipple again, and hooks her fingers with the hem of the blonde's panties, pulling it slowly down.

She hums approvingly and kisses her way up on Maura's thighs and has to struggle with herself before hovers over the smaller woman again.

Maura starts to move her hips in Jane's rhythm as soon as she feels a much needed pressure on her clit and gasps every now and then and is still holding the Italian's gaze.

She whimpers and arches her back again as an unmerciful wave of pleasure is coursing through her whole body. She groans and presses her lips to Jane's as the detective slips two fingers inside her.

Jane sets a fast pace first and freezes when she realize that Maura's hand had sneaked into her shorts and her fingers circles slowly her own clit.

Maura is panicking in the moment and frowns deeply. "I can -"

Jane closes her eyes and her address head drops to the blonde's collarbone, groaning loudly. "Don't stop, Maura."

Maura moans again and a smile plays around her lips as she starts to rub the brunette's clit again in the pace that she prefers right now.

The Italian adjusts her thrust to the ME's pace and stifles her moans that she had swallowed for years. And she buries her head in the blonde's crook.

Maura's whole body starts to spasm as an orgasm forces its way through it like she never had experienced and she digs her nails into the brunette's back without realizing that she's breaking the skin. "Jane," she moans loudly as she falls over the edge.

That's all Jane needs to follow the blonde and she moans, too, deeply. "Jesus." She whispers and collapses on her lover.

"People call me Maura," the blonde chuckles.

"Sssh," Jane replies with a broad smile and sighs relieved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane lays fast asleep in her bed and groans as soon as her phone starts to ring and the sound reach her brain.

She wants to turn on her back and another groan is filling the room.

"You're squishing me, Jane," Maura whines and gives her lover a push.

Jane sighs heavily and skids forward and turns on her lamp. "Sorry," she mumbles and stretches her arms over her head. "I am not used that the same woman is laying in my bed one night after the other."

Maura is rolling her eyes and stifles a yawn.

The Italian takes her phone from her nightstand and furrows her eyebrows as she looks at the display. "What the hell?"

Maura hears that and leans up on her elbow. "What is it?"

The detective places her index finger on her lips and takes the call. "Hey, Korsak," she says, switches the bedside lamp on and sits up. "You have to be kidding me! I thought that we would've two days left."

The ME is sitting up, too, and can see that Jane's whole body language is changing in the time she's listening to the other detective, and she knows that it is time to get out f bed.

Jane is sitting on the edge of the bed and runs an hand through her hair, sighing heavily. "Yeah, she's with me. We'll be there soon."

She ends the call and sighs heavily again. She really had the hope that they would have a little more time to spare the city from another victim of that psycho. Obviously, she was wrong and that is frustrating her more and more. She gets up from the bed and follows the blonde into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is staring at the young woman on the autopsy table and is absentmindedly chewing on the nail lf her thumb. "This isn't the same MO, Maura. It looks more like an overkill. Perhaps an kneejerk reaction?"

Maura takes a deep breath and raises briefly her eyebrows. "Yes, it looks pretty much like a kneejerk reaction. I can tell that she was beaten after she was strangled to death."

Jane is nodding slowly and swallows hard. "But this time he didn't use a wire or a cord. He strangled her with his bare hands. Could you get fingerprints somehow, Maura?"

Maura glances at the brunette and put off her gloves. "I can try the super glue fuming method, but I won't promise any, Jane."

"Just try it, all right? I need something, anything. Something that can tell us who this … man is who is killing these women. The media are going to tear us to pieces if we can't give them answers. At least, can you tell me if she was killed by the same guy, or if we also have to deal with an copycat?"

Maura sighs heavily and is scowling at Jane. She licks her lips and presses them to a thin line together, pointing at the new female victim. "As you already noticed, this is a random murder. I can tell you that she had a very dent formula, and according to that and the signs of a very vivified sexual activities, I can say that she belonged to a at-risk group."

"At-risk group." Jane repeats and looks long at the ME. "Like being a hooker?"

Maura nods approvingly. "Yes, for example."

Jane starts to smile a little. "See, that's something, Maura. So, the higher police presence passed the murderer off and he needed to blow off steam. Well, he can't go and grab his next victim anymore because we're alarmed. We peed on his parade, that would piss me off as well. So, killing a hooker is a lot more easier. They ask no questions as long as they get paid. It will take a while until someone is reporting them missing, if ever someone is gonna report them so."

Maura is nodding again and licks her lips once more. "Yes."

Jane frowns and rubs the back of her neck. "So we have to expand our grid. God, this case gives me really bad headaches. If she is a hooker, maybe she's already in our database. Please tell me that you have a match for her fingerprints."

Maura is passing the Italian a card and raises briefly her brows. "She is registered. The murderer might think that he is smart, but I am smart too."

Jane starts to grin mischievously as the blonde smirks. "I wanna kiss you right now."

The doctor arches an eyebrow. "Tempting."

"We're at work," the Italian replies and steps closer.

Maura is shrugging with a smile. "It's still tempting."

Jane growls low and steps into the smaller woman's personal space, taking the bait.

All of a sudden, the double door to the autopsy room opens. "Dr. Isles, there is a Detective Ky … le -" Susie says and stops abruptly as she noticed the situation.

Jane is stepping back and clears her throat with embarrassment.

Maura is looking at the younger woman and frowns slightly. "Detective Kyle from DCU? What does he want?"

Susie nods with a red face. "Yeah, he has questions about this new street drug. The composition and its effects."

Maura is frowning a little. "You can explain everything to him."

"I said so, too, but he only wanna talk to you about it."

The ME is looking straight at Jane and can see the displeasure in brown eyes. "I, uh, I'll be there in a minute, Susie."

Susie nods again and leaves the two women alone again. She pauses and furls her eyebrows in confusion. She isn't quite sure what she has seen in the autopsy room right now.

Everybody in the whole building knows that Jane has a big crush for her superior, but everyone thought that the blonde would be happily married to the DA.

Well, she never really liked this man at all. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, this isn't none of her business and she won't give too much thought about it now.

Maura takes a deep breath and takes the Italian's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. "I have to go, Jane. I'll call you when I find anything else."

Jane nods slowly and sighs heavily as the blonde leaves the autopsy room as well. She is aware of the fact that Susie Chang has almost caught them kissing. And she also knows that Susie is anything but stupid. She knows that the younger woman can put two and two together.

She and Maura definitely have to talk about the entire thing that is going on between them.

She sighs once more and leaves the autopsy room, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters the bullpen and a smile is spreading across her lips as soon as she spots the back of Frost's head.

Frankie is bumping her shoulder with his and smiles. "Hey, there."

Now, she is smiling like an idiot as she looks in her brother's face. She would never say it out loud, but she has missed this little dork even though he was gone for just two days. "Hey."

Frost is turning around and opens his arms. "Hey, Jane."

She walks to him and hugs him with a smile. "Hey, too."

Frankie frowns deeply but laughs. "I'm your brother and I don't get a hug?"

She punches his shoulder playfully and grins. "Welcome back, guys."

Both of the men are rolling their eyes with a smile.

"So, you brought Kessler and Hansen with you?" She asks and takes off her jacket.

Frost goes to the coffeemaker and nods approvingly. "Yes, Kessler is sitting with Korsak in Interview room one. Frankie told Hansen to come in in three hours."

Frankie nods at the glass board. "I can see that a new body turned up."

Jane walks to the coffeemaker and pours herself a cup of coffee. "Yeah, this morning. I let you in after I've talked to Kessler. I want to get this over."

Frost is looking long at the younger Rizzoli and smirks. "I don't wanna miss the show." He says and follows her hot on her heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak looks over his shoulder as the door to the interrogation room and has to fight his smile as Jane enters the room.

She looks at the strange man and put her cup and a couple of files on the metal table.

Kevin Kessler is in his mid-fifties. He has an pale complexion, curly graying hair cut short, and dark gray eyes. He is tall, somewhat thin, and is wearing jeans and a white dress shirt.

He smiles wryly at her.

Jane is ignoring his gaze and sits down next to Korsak. "Thank you for coming to Boston, Lieutenant Kessler. I am Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli," he says with a deep voice. "Is that fellow that came to my city your husband ?"

Jane opens an file and does not deign to look at him, sipping her first coffee of the day. "No, he's my younger brother."

"So, you're a cop family."

She shakes her head and still doesn't look at the older man. "No, only he and I are cops."

Kessler grits his teeth and looks at Korsak. "I thought we are waiting for the leading detective, Sergeant. Where the hell is he?"

That sentence makes the Italian looking up and she frowns a little. "Oh, didn't Detective Korsak didn't tell you that … that I am the leading detective in this case?" She glances at her colleague. "Detective Korsak, why haven't you informed him about that?"

Korsak shrugs and clears his throat. "I'm sure I did."

Kessler's whole demeanor is changing instantly and he straightens up on his chair. "You are the leading detective? Are you serious?"

She tilts her head to the side and smiles politely at him. "Why are you saying this?"

"I … You … Well, you are -" He pauses as she raises her eyebrows. "You are quite young for such a commission. I know how hard this can be, Detective Rizzoli."

"Some people are thinking that I am good in what I'm doing." She whispers and winks at the older man.

"She's the best." Korsak throws in.

Kessler is eyeing Jane for a moment and furls his eyebrows. "I bet she is."

Jane is smiling broadly because she can literally what he is thinking. _I bet she is great in sleeping her way up the ladder_.

She looks down on the file again and sighs loudly. "There is a reason why I asked Detective Frost and Detective Rizzoli to invite you to Boston, Sir."

"And what reason would that be," Kessler asks and his voice is cold.

She doesn't hesitate and put an photo of Ben on the table, tipping on it. "Benjamin Payton, your former prime suspect."

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why? Is he your suspect, too? I knew that he would do it all over again, but no one believed me. You guys should present me with a medal."

Korsak scoffs amused and holds the other man's piercing gaze.

Jane is pursing her lips and place another picture on the table. It shows a happy Ben and Maura, and every time she sees it makes her want to throw up. "No. **No** , I have to disappoint you, Lieutenant. Ben Payton is our best attorney that we have since a while, and he is happily married to the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Dr. Maura Isles. You might have heard about her. We are working hand in hand with him in this case."

"You have to be kidding me," he nearly growls and leans forward. "You are telling me that you are cooperating with a serial killer just because he got married to a mob boss' daughter. Both of them are criminals."

"You are pretty judging, Sir." Korsak says and furls his eyebrows. "And because of you and your information we screened Ben Payton's life, turned his life upside down and almost ruined his marriage with the most reliable person we have in our department. That's where we come to my question. Why haven't you been looking out for another suspect?"

Kessler is looking back and forth between Jane and Korsak, furling his eyebrows. "Is this a interrogation? Because if it is, I wanna call my union representative."

Jane is holding her hands up and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "No, it's just a chat between colleagues, Lieutenant. We just want to … get an idea why you thought that Mr. Payton would be the killer, that's all."

Korsak is nodding approvingly and frowns.

Kessler takes a deep breath and shrugs. "Benjamin Payton knew each of the women who turned up death after they disappeared for a while. They always were abducted after the women ended the liaison with a fight and we had witnesses who said that he threatened that they'll gonna regret that. And during our interrogation, he showed a passive-aggressive behavior."

She nods slowly and opens a file in her tablet, turning it to the Lieutenant. "You mean during your endless interrogation when he permanently told you that he told you that he needs to go to the bathroom after you filled him up with soda and coffee and when he peed in his pants?"

He stares at the display and swallows hard. "He wasn't the first who peed in his pants during a interrogation, and we didn't keep him away from the restroom, Rizzoli."

"It's Detective Rizzoli," she says in a sharp tone and furls her brows. "And we watched the whole video material. You never offered a little break, **Sir**. You and your friend Hansen even laughed about his **accident**. You know, I have one bad habit, I like to know with whom **my** team is working and that's why we were checking your background. I have to say, there are a lot complains about you and police brutality. Those two things go hand in hand with each other, don't you?"

"And Mr. Payton was very cooperative in the first interview even you treated him like a piece of shit," Korsak adds and his friendly attitude vanishes. "You tried to hammer the murders in Baltimore home to him and you almost got him to confess. That takes a lot, because he is really strong-minded, always was."

"Did you really check his alibis?" Jane asks and now she is piercing Kessler with her gaze. "Or was he just your scapegoat?"

Kessler is holding her gaze. "What are you trying to say, Detective?"

She shrugs and furrows her eyebrows. "Maybe we are looking for a team. You and your friend Hansen have the same dispositions when it comes to people with a different ethnic background. The two of you are a little radical right-wing views. And the women Ben dated were beautiful women."

"And how the hell should we have met them," he asks back and his eyes are as hard as stone.

Korsak is laughing briefly. "That's not to hard to answer. You might met Marta Rodríguez in a bar but she rejected you, you followed and drugged her before you kidnapped and raped her. And like a wonder, her family and friends reported Marta as missing and they told you that she had an relationship with Mr. Benjamin Payton. And happily he turned out to me a man who isn't a white guy, he has Hispanic roots. The perfect scapegoat for Hansen and you."

"Ben also told us that you stared to stalk him, more or less." Jane says and frowns. "Because you think that people who aren't white have more tendency to become criminals than whites." She scrunches her nose. "I can tell you, that's a very popular misconception, Lieutenant. But now I have an pretty good question for you. Where have you and Hansen been one week ago?"

"It's none of your fucking business," the older man growls.

"Answer the question." Korsak demands and all of his politeness is gone.

"You really should think about it," Jane says and nods encouragingly. "Don't forget, this is our jurisdiction, not yours. And I am a good friend of a attorney who would be more than happy to charge you for obstruction of justice."

"You lured me here to piss me off," Kessler asks annoyed.

Jane smiles and gets her phone from its holder. "It's Frankie, we gotta go, Korsak."

Korsak nods and gets up from his chair.

"What?" Kessler barks. "Wait, you can't just go. What about me?"

Jane gets up from her chair and arches an eyebrow. "Well, you sit tight and think about your answer." She says and opens the door of the interrogation room. "Or not. It's up to you. Make yourself at home."

"You can't do that," he barks as the two detectives leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane, Korsak and Frankie are arriving at a no-tell motel and she is frowning deeply. "This is none of our killer's usual places. He normally just dumps his victims bodies."

"Maybe he just got tired of hide-and-seek," Korsak states.

She furl her eyebrows and shakes her head. "No, this one feels more like an red herring ."

"You think so," he asks.

Jane huffs and shrugs. "I don't know what to think, Vince. We have three pretty good suspects. And I can tell none of them have an solid alibi. And one of them rather gets killed by police, jump down a elevator shaft or run away again just to show us that he is smarter than any of us. But this feels like scorn."

He exhales slowly through his nose. "Sometimes I hate the way you're thinking."

"Thanks," she chuckled and climbs up the stairs. "You taught me that."

"Then, I damn myself." He says and rolls his eyes.

"I go and talk to the hotel management," Frankie announces on top of the stairs.

Jane nods agreeing and her face becomes unreadable as soon as she enters the motel room.

They got called to the next crime scene and Frost offered that he would take care of Hansen when the officer arrived at the precinct.

She looks around and spots the cuffed man sitting on the edge of the bed and a scared woman who is sitting on worn armchair.

She also can see the ligature marks on the woman's neck and looks over the shoulder as she hears a radio cracking.

"We found that wire on him," a female officer says and hands the Italian a plastic bag.

Jane stares at the new evidence and then she is piercing the blimpy man who is wearing a greasy white undershirt with her gaze. "You are not the one we are looking for," she growls low.

He starts to smile and bares his yellow teeth, laughing throaty.

Her face is darkening and she grits her teeth. "Get this piece of shit outta here before I lose it."

Two officers get him up to the feet and shove him out of the room.

Jane is crouching down in front of the woman and frowns deeply.

According to her clothes she also is an prostitute and Jane knows that it won't be easy to vet through to the woman. "Honey, can you tell me your name?" She asks softly.

Scared brown eyes are finding confident, soft ones. "Leila."

Jane is furrowing her brows and she swallows back a growl. _Leila_ , she thinks. _Yeah, sure, my ass. Why doesn't have any case of us be easy?_

She takes a deep breath and smiles reassuringly. "All right, Leila, you're safe now."

 _For now_ , she adds in her head.

"Can you tell me what happened here, sweetheart?"

Leila looks long at her and shakes her head like she still can't believe it either. "I was standing at my spot like always and was doing … my job. And then a man came to me and asked for my services."

"The man we took away," Jane asks with a frown.

The other woman is shaking her head. "No. No, this bastard was already in this room when I came in here. The guy who hired me was well-dressed and educated. Guys like him always are coming to me when they wanna have a … Normally they are hiring some high-class hookers who call themselves escorts."

Jane nods slowly and smiles sympathetically. "All right, what happened after you came in here?"

Leila takes a deep breath and shrugs. "He offered me a lot of money, that's why I've accepted the damn job and went with him. But he didn't say that it would've be an threesome, and when I saw this … disgusting guy in the room, I had an really odd feeling. That's why I told them that a threesome would prize up the whole session and the dressed-up guy agreed to that without arguing. If I think back, that should have made me suspicious."

"What happened next," Jane probes gently.

Tears are welling up in Leila's eye and she sobs. "I started to get undressed, and before I knew it I had a cord around my neck. I tried to fight them off and begged the well-dressed man to help me, but he was enjoying how I fought for my life. Like … like he liked to watch me dying. Thank God, another guest heard me fighting and begging and that he called you guys."

Jane nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "You did really good, Leila, really." She pauses and takes her phone from its holder, opening Ben's photo. "Did this man asked for your services?"

Leila looks long at the screen and furls her eyebrows, shaking slowly her head. "No, but he looks pretty much like the one who paid me. They have the same eyes, but the one I mean was a little -"

The Italian furrows her eyebrows. "What?"

The other woman shrugs. "His skin was darker. Definitely darker."

Jane smiles again and helps Leila up to her feet. "Thank you, Leila. You've been a big help. These EMTs gonna take you to the hospital now."

Korsak follows them and shove his notepad into the inside pocket of his jacket. "That doesn't sound like Kessler or Hansen, or Ben. We can rule them all out."

"But Kessler and Hansen doesn't know that, they can stay where they are for a little while. But I am afraid that I am right and that we are looking for a team. And that they were always a team. Let's send a forensic artist to Leila and see what we get. She's our best shot right now."

Korsak is slowly walking down the stairs. "Does Ben have any siblings?"

She is fishing her keys out of her coat pocket. "Two sisters and a brother as far as I know."

He shrugs and sighs heavily. "Maybe we should check where his brother was."

"What? No, his brother is one of us, Vince."

"We've already brought down prosecutors, senators, jocks and other cops. And now you're hesitating just because it could be Ben's brother, who is a cop?" Korsak replies and frowns.

Jane opens her mouth in time as her phone starts buzzing. She groans and takes it from its holder, reading the new text message. "That's Maura. Ben's at her place and she wanna show me something."

"You gonna need help?" Frankie asks her as he joins them.

She looks at him and shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. You mind if I drop you off the station and head to Maura's."

"No," the two men says in unison.

"You call me if you need help," Frankie whispers.

Jane sighs a nods approvingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane has gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles had turned white on the way to her … **Maura's** house. She is afraid that she was totally wrong and that Ben is really the one they are looking for, that Maura is in a life-threatening situation and she won't be fast enough because she didn't used sirens and lights.

She halts her car with squealing wheels in the ME's driveway and jogs up the stairs. She doesn't think twice and uses her key to Maura's house, having her hand on her gun already. "Maura?" She says louder.

She spots Ben standing at the kitchen island, his head is hanging down and she is about to draw her gun.

"I'm here," Maura says as she comes down the stairs. "I'm fine, Jane."

The Italian drops her hand and she can feel her whole body shake. "Maura." She whispers.

Maura can see the troubled eyes and pulls the taller woman into a embrace. "It's okay, honey. I'm fine."

"You sure," the detective mumbles against Maura's neck.

Maura is nodding. "Ben would never hurt me."

"I would never hurt her or anyone else," Ben says and realizes that he really has lost Maura.

Jane looks at him and nods solely. "I know, and I believe you."

Maura swallows hard and wipes an tear off her cheek.

Jane frowns deeply. "What is it?"

The blonde is hesitating and looks briefly at the DA. "I found skin particles under the last victim's fingernails."

Jane furrows her eyebrows. "So?"

Ben licks his lips and clenches his teeth. "It's mine." He whispers and shakes his head.

Jane is immediately high-alerted and her whole body is tensing up, her left hand finds automatically its way to her gun.

Maura notices the change of the atmosphere and steps between the two. "Jane, wait. In the sample are similar marker. Ben did not kill these women. Whoever is doing this is blood-related with Ben, but it's not him."

Jane is clenching her teeth and keeps an eye at the DA. "You sure, Maura?"

The doctor nods and runs her hands over the Italian's shoulders. "I am one hundred percent positive, Jane."

The detective swallows hard and her facial muscles are twitching as she looks at Ben. "Where are your brothers right now, Ben?"

He shoots her a glare and straightens up. "Why? Now, that I am cleared you think that it was one of my brothers?"

"Because our latest victim has skin under her fingernails that comes from someone who is related with you." She counters and pierces him with her gaze. "Hey, I'm trying to help you, Ben. You can call yourself lucky that my team is investigating this case, Ben. At least, after your name is popping up frequently. Kessler and Hansen are here and we can prove that they are nothing but really big assholes, but we have a witness who said that one of her offenders is looking like you. I am really trying to help you. So, where are your brothers right now?"

He looks long at her and takes a deep breath, running an hand over his face. "All right. Um, Jordan and his wife Sarah are in Nassau for their honeymoon and Mick is in Colorado Springs."

Maura can see the confusion in Jane's face and she knows what the Italian is about to ask. "Nassau is the capital of the Bahamas."

Jane nods slowly and frowns. "Are you sure about Mick's whereabouts?"

"Hell, yeah." He answers without hesitation and the blonde is flinching. "Mick is a parole officer there. He can't just disappear for a couple of days even if he want to. And he just called me yesterday. Go, check my call list."

Jane is closing her eyes and groans loudly.

"What?" He snaps and furls his brows. "I only have two brothers and a sister."

"You sure about that," Maura asks carefully.

"What does that suppose to mean," he asks back and shrugs. "I am the second child of my parents. There is only Mick, me, Jordan and Annabelle."

Maura steps closer to him. "I had an half-brother and didn't know I had until be ended up on one of my table."

"Here's the little difference, Maura." He growls low. "I know who my parents are and my father isn't a mob boss."

"Hey," Jane barks warningly. "Careful."

Ben looks into Maura's hurt face and sighs heavily. "God, I'm sorry. It's just … My life becomes a mess right now."

The detective furls her eyebrows. "Your life," she asks louder and is pointing at Maura. "And what about her life, huh? This isn't just about you anymore, Ben. It's also about Maura. But it's mainly about the twelve dead women. You are afraid of a bad reputation? This woman, **your wife** who loved you, is trying to clear your and your family's name. So show some respect. You think that you're going through hell right now? Maura was indeed in jail and with us and still helped us. **So, Ben, get your shit together and start to work with us as well. Otherwise, we can't help you at all. Because, slowly but surely, I can't take your whining anymore. And I am not the only one who is thinking that way**."

The DA is swallowing hard and sighs again. "When I was seven, there was a rumor going around in our neighborhood. People said that my farther was having an affair with an woman from our neighborhood."

"What was her name?"

"I'm not sure anymore. Silvy. Sylvia."

"Think harder " the detective demands.

Ben is closing his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Sylvia Dowell. Her name was Sylvia Dowell. My mother wasn't really pleased and wanted him to end the affair. Otherwise, she would grab us kids and leave."

"Is it possible that Sylvia Dowell got pregnant from your father," the Italian asks and crosses her arms over her chest.

He opens his eyes again and nods. "It's possible. As I already said, I was just a kid."

Jane sighs heavily and vets her phone from the holder. "Well, that's a start. I'll be back in a moment."

Maura is looking long at Ben before she takes the file in her hand.

Ben can see the blonde's disappointment and groans again. "Maura -"

She doesn't look at him. "I have things to do in my study. Please leave your keys on the kitchen island on your way out."

Jane arches an brow as Maura is passing her and looks skeptically at Ben.

He rolls his and grits his teeth. "Great."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. First of all, I wanna apologize if the last chapter was a bit confusing. I hope this one won't confuse you as well.**

 **Second, thank you all for reading.**

 **Third, this chapter isn't as long as the last, but I hope you'll like it too. So, enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is sitting at her desk in her study and looks at the closed door when someone is knocking on it. She isn't really in the mood for having the next talk with her soon-to-be ex-husband. "Please, go away." She says when the door opens a little.

Jane's head appears in the room and she frowns a little. "You sure?"

The ME rolls her eyes but smiles. "No."

Jane is smiling and closes the door after she entered the study. "Ben just left. He gave me his keys after I told him not to bother you right now."

"He wanted to come up," Maura asks with a sigh.

"Mm," Jane replies and put the said keys on the small desk.

"Thank you," the blonde says heavy-hearted and looks on a framed picture on the desk. "Under other circumstances, I would say that you can keep them, but you already have your own set of keys."

"Yeah, I am irresistible ." The Italian says and takes a seat on the black two-seater couch, and Maura chuckles.

Jane takes a deep breath. "Wanna tell me what's bugging you?"

Maura is clasping her hands together in front of her mouth and sighs heavily. "You know, I thought that I would know everything about Ben, but the case is showing me that I was wrong."

"You can't know every single detail about someone, Maura." Jane says softly and frowns once again.

"Is there anything about your life you haven't told me," Maura asks and looks long at her lover.

The detective purses her lips and is looking deep inside herself for an answer. "Well, yeah. Um … When I was younger I was into boys. I even had boyfriends."

Maura snickers and furrows her brows. "That was when you were in elementary school, Jane. You told me about that."

"But those were pretty serious relationships," Jane replies and sighs heavily. "Not everyone likes to share details of their lives. I mean, perhaps I also have siblings I don't know about because my father -" She makes a face and shudders. "Can't keep his hands to himself."

"But you tell me about that, even though you don't know if you're right." The ME replies and shrugs. "I told him about my childhood, that I was adopted, that I have social issues. About Colin, Paddy, Hope and Cailin. That I was framed with murder and such things. And now it turns out that I only knew a fraction of Ben's life. Although I am not together with him anymore, it still hurts so much. It still feels like a breach of confidence, Jane."

The detective is nodding slowly and looks long at the blonde, licking her lips. Somehow, she can understand what Maura is talking about, and somehow she also can understand Ben. "I am sure that he had not the intention to hurt you, Maura. For some people it is a lot easier to forget about their family history and their own problems. We both know now that Ben is not a bad person, that he never lied to you when be said that he is innocent. That you didn't marry a psychopath."

Maura is smiling a little and raises her eyebrows briefly. "You're right, Jane."

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving Boston for a couple of days," the detective says and frowns as she sees the blonde's questioningly eyes. "I'm going to Baltimore myself and talk to your parents-in-law about Sylvia Dowell."

"BPD pays another business trip?" Maura asks surprised.

Jane is pursing her lips and shrugs. "Um, no. That's on my bill, but I am curious what Ben's parents can tell me. It's an solo act."

Maura sighs heavily and leans back in her chair. "I'm coming with you."

The detective scoffs and shakes her head. "No, you have to be here in the case that there's gonna be another body, Maura."

"Susie knows about the case and she can keep the guys in the loop." Maura states and furrows her brows. "And I take my laptop with me. I can take a few days off too."

"I have the feeling that I've lost the battle in the second as I told you that I am going to Baltimore." Jane says and her shoulders slump. She nods at the frame that is hosting a picture that she can't see. "What are you looking at?"

Maura is blushing a little. "Promise me not to freak out."

"Scout's honor," the brunette replies.

The blonde hesitates and turns the frame around.

"I have never seen that one." Jane says and swallows hard as she looks at a happy Ben and Maura. "Was that taken in your honeymoon?"

"The day after we arrived," Maura says and turns another frame around.

Jane scoffs amused and her dimples are popping out as she sees the next picture. "Seriously?"

"It was on the desk before the one with Ben." Maura explains and shrugs. "I always liked it and you were pretty much never in my study. That's why I kept it here and stared at it when I missed your company."

Jane is smiling broadly and shrugs. "You don't have to justify yourself, Maura. I also have framed pictures of us, and I was staring at them, too, when I missed you. Now, come over here, I wanna to tell you a secret."

The doctor frowns and gets up to her feet. "What do you wanna tell me?"

Jane grabs Maura's hand and pulls her onto her lap. "I love you so much. I love everything about you, Maura."

Maura starts to smile broadly and kisses the Italian gently. "I love you too, Jane."

"I can stay if you want me to."

"Yes, please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane kisses down Maura's naked body and growls low every now and then and looks at hardened nipples. She has no idea how they got to Maura's bedroom, or how they got undressed into Maura's bed.

All that she know is that she is craving for the moans and whimpers that are pulled from Maura's throat. She's sucking a stiff nipple into her mouth and looks up as Maura arches her back.

Maura's eyes falling shut and her heart wants to jump out of her chest. She is biting her bottom lip and bends one of her legs.

Jane growls again and trace the said leg with her fingertips. "God, you are beautiful." She whispers after she released the bud.

Maura whimpers and her body starts to shake in anticipation. None of her other lover had ever made her so impatient like the Italian is doing every time. And in the same moment Jane makes her feel loved and wanted.

"Oh, God." She moans deeply.

Jane is smiling proudly. "Nope, Jane."

Maura is trying to roll her eyes what fails as the taller woman is kissing her collarbone. "I know, but every touch of you is setting my body on fire."

The Italian is smiling proudly. "You sound a little bit -"

"Hush," Maura cuts her off and presses her lips to Jane's.

Jane smiles into the kiss and deepens it as soon as hands roaming over her back. "Jesus," she mumbles as Maura drags her nails over her spine all the way up and Jane's hips are thrusting forward.

The blonde gasps and wraps automatically her legs around the detective's thighs, allowing more access.

Jane is leaning up on her elbows and clenches her teeth, looking straight into hazel eyes. "And now I'm jealous." She husks.

"Why?"

"Because I can't have my hands all over you while I … make love you."

Maura is frowning as realization is washing over her and she kisses the detective gently. "You don't need to have a pens to make love to me, Jane. It is about love and trust, and abandon. And I love and trust you unconditionally, Jane."

"And I am like pudding in your hands," Jane whispers against the doctor's lips. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, Maura."

Maura smiles and pulls Jane's head down, kissing her once more. She gasps as the left hand of the detective is sneaking down between her legs.

She moans as soon as Jane is entering her with ease and digs her nails in Jane's shoulders.

Jane grunts when velvet walls clamp down on her fingers and buries her face in the crook of Maura's neck, using her hips as leverage.

Maura starts to settle for Jane's rhythm and smiles as brown eyes meet hers for a second.

"Oh, Jane." She whispers into the Italian's ear and a chill is running through her body as Jane whimpers like an wounded animal. "Don't stop."

Jane is keeping her eyes closed as she gently thrust into the doctor. But then she growls as Maura places her hands on the small of her back with a moan and she picks up the pace.

"Don't stop," Maura begs as soon as she reaches the peek of her orgasm and put her hands on Jane's butt. "Keep going, honey."

"Jesus," Jane grunts again and frowns as she hears a strange moan and falls over the edge as soon as Maura's walls tighten.

"Stay," Maura mumbles.

"I haven't planned to leave," Jane chuckles.

Maura is squeezing her legs together when the Italian is about pull her fingers out. "Stay, please."

The Italian turns serious and frowns. "Okay, but I won't promise that my hand can stand still the whole night, Maura."

Maura is smiling and biting her bottom lip. "I don't care for now, Jane."

Jane smiles and nods, dropping her head to the blonde's shoulder.

Maura smiles and swallows back a moan when Jane moves a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane stops the silver rental car in front of a massive metal gate and her eyebrows shoot up. "Well, that explains why Constance never has complained about Ben. I had no idea that he's also stinking rich."

Maura is rolling her eyes and extends a note to the Italian. "His parents are wealthy, Jane. He always has worked hard for his money."

"For whatever reason," the detective mumbles under her breath as she types the numerical code into a keypad and arches an eyebrow as the heavy gate opens automatically. "I thought you have bought the expensive tailored suits he's always wearing."

The ME is looking long at the detective and huffs. "You had absolutely no prejudices, had you?"

Jane is sighing heavily and shrugs. "He wouldn't have been the first man who gets dressed and fed by his wife. And this hasn't to do with prejudice, Maura, just with a lot of life experience. And even if you … would have clothed him, it wouldn't have been my business."

"Suddenly, you sound like an grown-up."

"It happens every now and then."

The blonde chuckles and runs an hand over Jane's neck.

Jane furrows her eyebrows and takes a deep breath. "I barely remember Ben's parents. Did I talk to them at your wedding?"

"You did," Maura replies with a smile. "but it was already late and you were a bit drunk."

Jane looks apologetically at the doctor and smiles a little. "Yeah, I bad a lot of beer that day, but I didn't make you feel embarrassed, that was Frankie's job."

Maura scoffs and raises briefly her eyebrows. "And he did a great job. I wish the two of you wouldn't have had a drinking competition before my wedding."

"It won't happen the next time," Jane is promising.

The doctor looks surprised at the other woman. "Who is saying that there will be a next time?"

Jane purses her lips and kills the engine in front of the mansion. "Um, well … Never say never." She frowns now. "Does your parents-in-law know about your new relationship status?"

Maura unbuckle her seatbelt and sighs heavily. "I haven't talked to them for a while, I don't know if Ben had told them about our separation."

"Well, let's find out, then." Jane says with a heavy sigh and gets out of the car. "I hope that I'll make it back to Boston."

The smaller woman smiles and makes her way up to the main entrance, waiting there without knocking or ringing.

Jane is glancing confused at the blonde and furls her eyebrows. "And we're waiting for the door to open by an invisible hand?"

The door opens and a older woman is smiling at Maura.

The doctor smiles back at her and steps over the threshold. "Yes. Hello, Allison."

"It's so nice to see you again, Maura." Allison Novak says kindly. "I tell them that you arrived."

"Thank you," the doctor says and clears her throat as she sees the skeptical look of the detective. "Behave."

"Let me guess." Jane whispers. "Allison is the maid."

"Domestic servant." Maura is correcting her and is warning the Italian with her gaze.

Jane is smirking and looks around in the entrance hall. "Even your house looks small against this one."

"Sssh," Maura is admonishing the taller woman now and looks with a smile at her. "I really do like Ben's parents, and I hope it won't change after our visit, Jane."

"I'm gonna good girl." Jane retorts and smirks as Maura is scowling at her.

She clears her throat as soon as a man and a woman are coming down the broad stairs.

He is at the end of his sixties. He has a fair complexion, graying light brown hair cut short, and light blue eyes. He is tall, somewhat athletic, and is wearing formal attire.

She is in the same age like him. She has an olive complexion, curly graying brown hair worn long, and dark brown eyes. She is also tall, somewhat thin, and is also formally dressed. Though she is a beautiful woman for her age

It is obvious that they are Ben's parents. He got everything from them both.

Maura licks her lips nervously and tries to smile politely.

Mrs. Payton is the first who is hugging the doctor tightly. "It's so good to see you again, Maura."

Maura is hugging the older woman back. "It's good to see you too."

He is hugging her now and smiles. "It's been far too long."

Maura nods in relief and looks briefly at the Italian. "Jane, you're remembering Timothy and Nicole Payton, Ben's parents."

Jane is glad that Maura is saying their first names out loud because she can't recall them anymore. She smiles broadly and shakes their hands. "Of course, it's nice to meet you again, Mr. and Mrs. Payton."

"I thought we're beyond the formalities, and it's Tim." He says and arches an brow. "It's good to see you too, Jane."

The detective still smiles and has to cover her confusion. "Likewise."

Nicole is swatting the arm of her husband and starts to lead the way to another room that seems to be their living room. "Don't be rude, Timothy. Let our guests have a seat."

Tim rolls his eyes and follows the three women. "It is a little surprising that you come visiting us on short notice, especially for you, Maura."

Maura is sitting down on an antique-like couch and crosses her legs. "Yes, I know, and I am sorry for that. But we, our team, are investigating a very complicated case and we have a couple of questions."

Jane sees how the Payton's are exchanging a certain gaze and frowns. "You have heard about the murders in Boston, haven't you?"

Nicole is nodding slowly and sighs. "We did, yes. Ben is in the center of your investigation, isn't he?"

"Not anymore," the detective answers and looks at both of them. "I we talked to an Lieutenant Kevin Kessler and he made Ben our prime suspect, but he is cleared now."

Tim is huffing and clenches his teeth. "Kessler, I can't believe that this incompetent idiot is still working for the police, nor that he promoted to Lieutenant."

"I can understand your indignation about him." Jane agrees with him and is nodding. "And we talked about the false accusations with Ben, though there are still some unanswered questions. And that's why Maura and I are here now."

"I have found some skin particles and the DNA is matching with Ben's." Maura says and sighs. "But the DNA isn't his which leads me to the conclusion that the man we are looking for is blood-related with one of you."

"So, you think one of our sons is a killer," Tim asks annoyed and his wife is glaring at him.

The ME is shaking her head. "We know that Jordan is in Nassau with Sarah and that Mick is still in Colorado Springs, Tim. We are ruling them out."

"I know it." Nicole suddenly says and walks away from Tim. "I always told you that he's going to be a problem, Tim."

"He deserved a chance, Nicole." He replies and sits down on one of the big armchairs, sighing. "Just because I made a mistake, you can't punish him, all right?"

She huffs again and crosses her arms over her chest.

Maura's eyes are huge as she listens to her parents-in-law and frowns.

Jane looks at Nicole and then at the older man. "What kind of mistake did you do?"

He sighs again and runs an hand over his smooth chin. "I had an affair when Jordan and Ben were still little. It was … It was the stupidest thing that I have done in my entire life, but it just happened. Her name was Sylvia Dowell and she was my clerk as I put my shingle up." He pauses and catches the glare of his wife. "Sylvia and I worked for long ours and then, one thing led to the other. I am not trying to warrant the affair, it almost cost my marriage. I just … I was a young man and I made mistakes."

"Don't forget to mention that you got Sylvia pregnant." Nicole throws in and looks at the two women, raising her eyebrows.

He rolls her eyes and nods. "As I ended the affair Sylvia told me that she was pregnant for two months and that only I could be the father, because she wasn't seeing anyone else. I almost dropped dead that day, but I assured that I would take the responsibility for that child as well as for my other ones."

"And you did," his wife says and scoffs. "Geoffrey Dowell caused us all a lot of trouble since the day he was born. He was always in a fight since he learned how to walk and he was stealing even though Tim always paid a kind of alimony. He showed up at our door in the middle of the night and claimed that be would be a Payton too, and that he would have a right to our fortune. We paid his school and his study."

"Nicole," Tim groans. It is obvious that they had this conversation more than just once.

"No," she says louder. "Geoffrey Dowell was a sponge, and you know it. He never really worked for anything in his entire life. You were delighted as be told you that he wanna become a lawyer as well, and you sent him to Francis King Carey School of Law just because you and Ben went there."

"He is my son too." Time says louder and Jane is straightening up as soon as she heard the name of the university. "And I let all of my children have the same support."

Nicole is piercing him with her gaze. "You are right, he is your son, **not** **mine**. I don't have to stand up for Geoffrey and I tell you, he's a scalawag."

Tim is about to say something as Jane is clearing her throat.

She furrows her eyebrows and looks at the married couple. "You said that Geoffrey also went to Francis King Carey School of Law."

Nicole nods approvingly and pours herself a glass of water. "In the beginning, he was a really good student and it seemed like he finally found his right way. But then be started to **stalk** the girls who were interested in Ben and it looked like he completely lost his mind. If Ben came home, Geoffrey wasn't far behind. When Ben dated another woman, Geoffrey asked if he could have a chance with them too. It seemed like he was obsessed with Ben."

"Ben knew that he was having another brother," Jane asks carefully.

Tim looks long at her and shakes his head with a sigh. "No, none of our children knows that they have another brother. They knew Geoffrey but they saw him more as another playmate."

"When you took the responsibility for Geoffrey too, why haven't you told Jordan and Ben about him?" Maura asks and looks questioningly at the two older people. "I mean, he hasn't chosen his parents, it's not his fault."

"Maura," Jane says softly.

"No," Nicole states and sits down on the other armchair. "Maura has every right to be upset. I didn't want them to know about Geoffrey because be was an bad influence. As I already said, be caused a lot of problems, especially when the boys got older. Ben is the only one who comes after Tim **and** me. I mean, it is obvious that I have Spanish roots and Tim's -"

"Scotch-Irish," he says and rolls his eyes.

Maura and Jane are chuckling amused about his reaction.

Nicole smiles broadly and nods. "Anyway, Ben always was an eyeful. Our other kids are attractive too, but Ben was always something special."

"So, he was your favorite child," Jane states with a frown.

"Absolutely not." Tim retorts and holds up an hand. "We treated each of our children the same way, we had no favorite ones. But mothers and girls always favorited him and then there was Geoffrey who looked almost the same like Ben, but he was always seeking recognition. I don't know what went wrong with him. Because, even though I didn't endorse the affair, Sylvia was an sacrificially mother."

Maura is getting up to her feet and walks to the round table on which are glasses and a water carafe, and pours two glasses with the liquid. "Was?"

Tim nods slowly. "She died because of lymph node cancer when Geoffrey was twenty."

Maura is sighing heavily and walks back to the Italian. "Lymphoma often spreads to the lungs, liver, and or brain. It's treatable, but the mortality rate is still quite high."

Jane smiles a little at the ME and accepts the water glass. She was hoping that she also could talk to Sylvia, but that's definitely no option. "Do you know where Geoffrey is right now?"

Nicole looks at her husband and raises her brows. "You tell her, Tim."

He licks his lips and clears his throat. "I gave him a job after be got his attorney's certification. The first three years Geoffrey was working my office here in Baltimore, but then be asked to be transferred to one of the other offices at the east coast, so I sent him to Boston. That's an year ago."

Jane is blankly staring at him and Maura has stopped to breath.

"Has … has it ever occurred to you that Geoffrey could be responsible for the murders for which Ben was accused ten years ago," the Italian is asking now.

Nicole swallows hard and closes her eyes briefly.

Tim is dropping his gaze and runs his hand over his forehead. You don't have children, Jane, do you?"

She looks long at him and shakes her head. "No. No, I don't have children, Tim."

He exhales through his nose and nods slowly. "We had a bad feeling after the police was treating Ben like a criminal. A couple of people said that they had seen him with the women who got kidnapped and killed, but sometimes he was with us and his siblings. These people described the offender in detail and somehow I knew that they were talking about Geoffrey, but I didn't want it to be true."

"Why haven't you talked to me as the killing started in Boston all over again," Maura asks and the pain is evident in her voice.

The detective wants to take Maura's hand in her own, but she knows that it would be more than inappropriate right now.

Nicole smiles a little and shakes her head. "Honey, we didn't tell you because we didn't want to load this onto you. Tim and I knew that you would tell that -" She looks at the detective and furrows her brows. "Your **colleagues** because you can't lie. And you should be looking on that case with objective eyes."

"You could have spared us a lot of trouble," Jane states and furls her eyebrows.

"I am really blaming myself," Tim agrees and frowns deeply. "I wasn't thinking that Geoffrey would continue what be had started in Baltimore, Jane. If Maura wouldn't have announced your visit, we would have called or would come to Boston. I swear to God, we weren't covering his activities ."

Jane nods slowly and scoffs. "Then you can tell me where he is currently living and working."

"Of course," Tim says and holds his hand out as his wife is handing him pen and notepad. He hesitates before he writes the new information down.

"You're not wearing your wedding band, Maura." Nicole states and sips her water.

Maura is freezing and she is clenching her left hand to a fist, and Jane's eyebrows are shooting up. "Uh …"

 _Damn it_ , Jane is thinking to herself and tries to find something so they'll gonna change the topic.

Nicole starts to chuckle and Time shakes with a smile his head. "We know, Maura. Ben told us that the two of you separated."

Now, Jane is panicking and she looks for the closest way to run off. _Damn it_!

"I'm sorry," Maura says remorsefully. "I should have told you from the beginning, before we come here."

Tim hands Jane the note and looks long at her. "We haven't changed our mind about … you, Maura. You are a wonderful woman and you made our son happy, and we love you. Sometimes, there are insurmountablenesses that can cost a marriage." He still looks at the detective. "You'll regret it if you don't treat that woman respectfully."

Jane clears her throat and takes the note in her hand. Suddenly, she is feeling like on her prom night and she nods. "Yes, Sir. I'll treat her with all due respect."

Maura has to laugh briefly and looks at her parents-in-law. "You are not mad or disappointed?"

"Not as long as you're going to invite us when you're marrying Jane." Nicole says with a smile. Somehow she knew that the marriage won't last for long, or because the detective poured her heart out at the wedding in her drunken state.

"You're gonna be the guests of honor," Jane blurts out.

Maura looks surprised at the brunette and starts to laugh with Tim and Nicole as Jane is blushing.

"You're staying for lunch," he asks.

"We don't want to bother you much more." The ME answers.

Nicole lowers her eyebrows. "Maura, I insist."

Maura looks at the shrugging detective and nods with a sigh. "Okay, we'll stay for lunch."

Jane nods and smiles a little, squeezing the blonde's hand encouragingly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. Thank you all for following and reading this, and your reviews also means a lot to me. As you may guessed, we are coming slowly but surely final part. I am thinking about to write a sequel if you're interested. Tell me what you think about the idea. You are also welcome to tell me what you wanna see in this story and in the sequel if I am gonna write one.**

 **However, I hope you're gonna like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at the desk of their hotel room and is rolling her head back and forth in her neck, groaning. She has spent the most of the evening on checking on Geoffrey Dowell in the internet.

She hums approvingly as soon as skillful fingers start to work out the knots in her shoulders and is resting her head against Maura's flat stomach. "Jesus, is there anything your hands can't do?" She mumbles.

Maura is chuckling and keeps massaging tense shoulders. "I'm sure there is. Why don't you take a break for tonight and join me in the tub?"

Jane is dragging her eyes open and frowns. "God, I wish I could, but we are so close to solve this case, Maura. And now I am even thinking about your parents-in-law, who are really nice people for lawyers. And I hate myself for stealing you from your husband."

"You haven't stolen me from Ben, Jane." Maura replies and frowns. "I decided to be with the one I truly love and this is you, honey. Don't think that you forced me into something that I didn't want to have. I am a grown-up and I can make my own decisions."

Jane closes her eyes again and sighs. "I know that you can, Maura. It's just … It's so much to handle right now. I mean, we are out of Boston for just one day and I feel like we're letting down the guys already. And then I met Tim and Nicole again, and I feel like I've asked your parents for the approval to propose to you."

Maura smiles broadly and frowns. "Speaking of, what did you say to Nicole on the wedding?"

Jane's eyes snap open again and she smiles wryly. "Maybe I told her that I am madly in love with you and that I would like to switch places with him. **And** -"

Maura's eyes are already big as sources. "And what?"

"And that I would like to cover every inch of your body in spray cream and lick you clean." Jane mumbles and ducks her head.

"Oh, my God," the doctor said horrified and turns white as a ghost. "How could you say something like that on my wedding, Jane?"

Jane makes a face and jumps up from the chair as Maura is turning away. "I'm sorry, Maura, but I had a couple of beers too much and wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking at all, and I didn't know that I was talking to your husband's mother."

"Sometimes you are more than clumsy, Jane." Maura mumbles and buries her face in her hands.

The Italian makes a face and runs hands over the blonde's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Maura."

Maura sighs heavily and turns around in Jane's arms, looking uncertain into brown eyes.

Jane knows that kind of gaze and her heart drops, and she furls her brows. "What? Are you now changing your mind and you back to Ben just because of a visit at his parents place?"

The blonde is rolling her eyes and wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Stop being do insecure, Jane, that doesn't suit you. I am not changing my mind or getting back together with Ben. I wish we could have one evening without talking about him."

Jane frowns and snorts. Somehow she can imagine how she is sounding like. Like the little, insecure dork in school who can't believe her lick that the sexy girl left the cool, handsome jock just to be with her. And she knows that she will scare Maura away if she don't stop to be that little girl. Maura knows her as a self-confident woman.

She smiles and nods. "I have no problem with not talking about him. What are you wanna talk about?"

Maura is looking deeply into brown orbs. "Is there anything that I don't know about you?"

"A lot of things," Jane answers spontaneous and nods. "I already was engaged, twice?"

Maura's smile is dropping. "What happened?"

The detective shrugs and sighs heavily. "Well, my first engagement broke of after **he** moved away."

Maura can see and hear the smile. "How old were you when you broke up?"

"Nine," the Italian answers with a smile.

Maura chuckles and frowns. "What happened the second time?"

Jane turns serious again and shrugs. "Well, I became a cop."

Maura's smile is disappearing as well as soon as the Italian answers and she furrows her eyebrows. "I didn't know that."

"No one does, only my family."

"Do you wanna tell me about her?"

Jane smiles uncertainly and she seems to look into her past. "Her name was Alexis and she was a sweet woman and she worked as a journalist, she worked for _Telegram & Gazette_ but we worked out when we were together. Well, at least as long we kept our work and private life separated and spent our free time together. That was before I caught my first murder case of Charles Hoyt." She pauses and smiles sadly as she sees the shocked face of the blonde. She takes a deep breath and shrugs. "It was pretty fast clear to Korsak and me that we had to deal with the same guy who already had committed these gruesome murders in the past, we didn't know who he was back then. The media got wind of the case fast and Alexis and I weren't able to separate our professional lives anymore. She started to try to get information out of me that every time we spent time together because she saw her big chance in it, and I always told her that she know that I can't talk about the case with her, but she didn't stop. So we had a pretty bad fight and I spent the night on my couch. The next morning, I caught her as she looked thought my notes and made her very own ones for her big article. I freaked out and that was when I saw her the last time. I wasn't aware of the fact that she broke off our engagement until I got a box with her engagement ring from New York, then I realized that it was finally over and that I could go on again, but somehow it was hard in the beginning until you came into my life."

Maura looks long at the detective and let the words sink in. She is surprised that she never had heard about the story and is a little bit shocked because she is for so long friends with the Italian and her family. She knows that Jane can be very stubborn when it comes to her private life, but she had thought that she would be one of the detective's closer confidante and it somehow hurt her that Jane hadn't trust her enough to tell her about it.

Jane can see the hurt in Maura's eyes and takes the blonde's hand in her own, tugging on it. She wraps her arms around Maura's waist and sighs heavily. "That was my biggest secret that I kept from you, Maura. I honestly don't even know why I kept it from you, but I can guarantee that it was the last time. From now, I will share everything with you. No more secrets."

Maura looks long into brown eyes and sees the promise in them. She smiles and bends her head down, but she stops right before their lips meet. "No more secrets." She whispers before she kisses Jane gently.

The detective hums approvingly and kisses the doctor back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Korsak and Frankie enter dead serious the interrogation room after Jane gave them the latest update and Dane Chapman looks disinterested at the two detectives..

Korsak drops loudly a file on the metal table and crosses his arms over his chest. "I told you that we're gonna find out who you really are, Dane."

Dane starts to smirk and shrugs with no care.

"You have a plenty of previous conviction," the older man states and sits down at the other end of the table.

"I've been a busy man," Dane replies with his deep voice and holds Korsak's gaze.

Frankie clenches his teeth and he furls his brows. "What's so amusing? Have you forgotten that you are arrested because you tried to kill a woman? You have no reason to smile. You're gonna be put away for a very long time."

Dane looks with dead eyes at him and snorts. "Do you think just because you caught me it'll end? It just started, **Officer**."

Korsak nods slowly and opens the file on the table, taking Jill Masterson's photo out of it. "Did you also smile as life left her body?"

Dane is staring fascinated at the crime scene photo and runs his tongue over his lips. It is visible that he recognize her but he shrugs. "I don't know every single hooker who turn up dead, old man."

"Show some respect, you piece of shot." Frankie growls and makes a step forward.

Korsak looks briefly at him and turns his attention back to the other man. "I am not talking about a hooker, Dane. I am talking about this particular woman."

The other man stares at the photo and a smile plays around his lips, but then be turns serious again and leans back in his chair. "I have never seen her before."

"No." Frankie agrees and heaves a heavy sigh. "No, you probably haven't seen her until your buddy brought her to your shelter. You kept her hostage for nine weeks and raped her on a rotating basis. And then what? You got bored and got rid of her? Is that why she is dead now?"

Dane huffs and shoves the photo away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay," Korsak says elongated and places another photo on the table, tapping his finger on it. "Maybe we should go and ask your friend Geoffrey Dowell about it. I am wondering what he has to tell us."

Dane stares at the picture of Geoffrey and swallows hard. It seems like he starts to understand that he is in trouble and frowns.

Frankie sits down next to Korsak and leans forward as he sees Dane's reaction. "I am more than sure that Geoffrey is going to say that you egged him on to kidnap and kill those women. And I am pretty sure that he's gonna negotiate a really good deal for himself and that you're gonna rot in hell. I heard that Geoffrey is a pretty good lawyer."

Dane seems to ponder Frankie's words and the frown on his forehead is deepening.

The younger detective raises his eyebrows and looks briefly at Korsak. "You better start talking, Dane, and we see what we can do for you."

Dane starts to tug on his arm and shakes his head.

Korsak looks over the rim of his glasses and furls his eyebrows. "So, you wanna take the blame for eleven murders that were committed in Baltimore and Boston? I mean, you're a smart guy, you should know what that means and you know that this will be no cakewalk, Dane. You can call yourself that neither Baltimore nor Boston have the death penalty anew. Really really lucky. But I can tell you that you won't enjoy it when we extradited you to Baltimore."

"Whoa," Dane barks and wants to stand up, but the officer behind him is pushing him down again. "Not so fast. I … I … It wasn't my idea."

Frost stands on the other side of the one-way mirror and crosses his arms over his chest, smiling a satisfied smile. That's exactly what they needed, that they skin and salt each other. "Gotcha." He nods slowly and sighs relieved. That will make Jane's day when she comes back later.

Frankie has to suppress his triumphantly smile and frowns. "How did you get to know Geoffrey Dowell?"

"We grew up with each other," Dane answers and sighs heavily." Our mothers were neighbors and Geoffrey and I went to the same school."

"Until Geoffrey went to law school," Korsak states and looks at the younger man.

Dane shakes his head and licks his lips. "No, I went to Francis King Carey School of Law as well. Geoffrey and I spent most of the time together and I started to see him more like a brother. When I got kicked out from Francis King Carey, he promised me that we would stay in contact anyway, and we did."

Korsak clenches his teeth and nods approvingly. "Did you know that Geoffrey actually has a brother? A half-brother, to be exact."

Dane scoffs and raises his eyebrows. "Brother. Ben Payton isn't his … **brother**. I am his real brother! Ben saw in Geoffrey just a adjunct. Geoffrey almost burst with pride when the great Benjamin exchanged more than just one sentence with him, or when they shared a coffee. Ben was Geoffrey's role model, that's why Geoffrey became a lawyer as well. Just because he wanted to be like this dickhead."

"That's why Marta Rodríguez got kidnapped and had to die," Korsak asks and he tries to sound neutral.

Dane leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath. "No, he really tried to ask Marta for a date a couple of times, but she always sent Geoffrey packing. I think that he just lost his patience one day. I don't really know what had happened, but Geoffrey called me that evening. He told me that he totally screwed up and that he would need my help. I didn't question him and drove to a storage house where Geoffrey waited for me."

"Why didn't you call the police after you have seen what he had done?" Frankie asks and furls his brows.

Dane simply shrugs. "I wanted to but Geoffrey argued that if I do so we can kiss our licenses and futures as lawyers goodbye. And -"

"You did like the idea of being in control of a woman." Frankie is finishing the sentence as Dane trails off.

A dirty smile is tugging on the corners of Dane's mouth and he holds the intense gaze of the younger detective.

Korsak takes a deep breath and shoves his notepad toward Dane. "Write down we can find Geoffrey. **Now**." He demands and swallows down the aftertaste as he looks at their suspect. He wants to get this done and lock this sick bastard away forever.

Dane grabs the pen and his smile grows even bigger. "I don't know if he is gonna be there now."

Korsak snaps the notepad away and gets up from his chair.

Frankie growls low and stands up too before the detectives leave the room again. He shakes violently and looks at Frost and Korsak. "I wanna take a shower now. Just being in the near of this guy makes me feel sick and dirty."

"I saw a lot of things and talked to a lot of perps, but this guy really creeps me out," Korsak states and takes the glasses off of his nose.

"He is a typical psychopath." Maura states as she enters the observant room with Jane at her side.

The Italian nods approvingly. "Yeah, and the absolute psycho is still out there and is terrorizing Boston until we brought him down or killed him."

Maura takes a deep breath and licks her lips. She knows that Jane is right and that Jane wants to go out and check herself if Geoffrey Dowell is where Dane told them. She frowns as she feels an hand on her arm and looks into a different pair of brown eyes.

Frankie is frowning deeply. "Are you and Jane -"

Maura swallows hard and nods slowly. "Yes, Jane and I are a pair. We are -"

"You know, she loves you." Frankie cuts her off and looks briefly at his sister. "She is in love with you."

Maura follows his eyes and takes a deep breath. "So am I. I am in love with Jane."

He nods slowly and heaves a sigh as he hug her . "Thank God."

Maura chuckles amused and hugs him back, seeing Jane smile at her while she is talking to Korsak and Frost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at her desk and chews on the inside of her cheek, frowning deeply. She rather wants to be out on the streets to catch the psychopath Geoffrey Dowell instead of sitting idly here just because Cavanaugh wants to be kept in the loop.

It is not like they are chasing a serial killer for the first time, on the contrary, and she is sure that Geoffrey won't be the last that their gonna chase.

She flinches as she feels an hand on her shoulder and looks up into soft hazel eyes. "Hey there."

Maura smiles at her but she wears a slight frown on her forehead. "Hey. You seem a little tense. What's wrong?"

The Italian sighs heavily and her eyes find the way back to the glass board which is almost overloaded with notes and pictures. She leans back in her chair and shrugs. "I hate to sit herself and do nothing while Geoffrey Dowell is still out there and is probably looking for his next victim, the only difference is that he need to be careful because we locked his partner in crime away already. But I do nothing because -"

"Because Geoffrey Dowell is extremely dangerous, Jane." Maura cuts the detective off and raises her eyebrows high. "Cavanaugh, Logan and Korsak are only coordinating the operation to keep all of you safe, Jane."

"I know," Jane groans and buries her face in her hands. "But I also know that every single second is more than important now, or we gonna have to face the next murder. I don't give a -"

"Listen up, people." Cavanaugh says loudly as he enters the bullpen, Korsak and Logan hot on his heels.

Each of the detectives and officers in the bullpen turns to him and becomes quiet.

Oliver Logan is in his early fifties. He is tall and very beefy. He is one of the best in SWAT. No, he **is** the best in his unit. He never had lost one of his men or a hostage in his entire career.

Cavanaugh is looking at each of them and frowns deeply. "SWAT's gonna be your backup in this operation. Just live bullets gonna be used and each of you gonna have to wear vests." He directly looks at Jane as a collective groan fills the room. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," each of them murmurs in unison and Jane nods.

"Geoffrey Dowell is unpredictable." Cavanaugh says and his frown deepens. "He won't surrender so easily. SWAT will use rubber bullets. Deadly shooting is gonna be your last option, I want him alive. Sergeant Logan and his SWAT team is gonna lead this operation. I want you all to come back in one piece. Now, go and catch this bastard."

Everyone in the room starts to move and Jane takes a deep breath.

She is glad that she finally can do something else than just sitting around and do nothing at all. She frowns as she feels an hand on her arm. She looks at Maura and the frown deepens.

The doctor steps closer and wears an worried expression on her face. "Jane, please be careful."

Jane looks long at her and furrows her brows, their surroundings long forgotten. "Of course." She replies softly.

Maura can feel her heart jump in her chest but she steps even closer. She runs an hand over the detective's arm and knows that all eyes are on them, but she doesn't care the slightest bit. She is hoping that her eyes are mirroring everything she is feeling right now. She licks her lips and frowns deeply.

Jane smiles a little and nods as she understands, and has to resist the urge to kiss the ME before she leaves.

Korsak can see everyone's expecting eyes and clears his throat because he knows that everyone in the room wants them to kiss.

Jane frowns and blinks a couple of times. She takes a step back and squeezes the blonde's hand. Somehow she suddenly can understand how cops with a spouse are feeling like when they have are doing their job while someone is waiting for them to come back safe.

And for the first time she feel the need to come home safe. In the past it didn't mattered if she come home bruised or with a scratch, or even worse, but now she has Maura and now she knows how it feels to be really loved by someone else than her family. She sigh heavily. "I have to go now, Maura."

Maura nods slowly and releases the Italian's hand. She hold her breath until Jane and the others disappear around the corner.

She never have had such a thick lump in her throat when Ben left the house even though his job isn't any less risky because there are many people out there who are seeking revenge. Especially when it omens to the people who put their beloved ones behind bars.

But she also knows that Jane is that kind of cop who doesn't care much about themselves when they have the chance to bring a serial killer down. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is eyeing the abandoned warehouse that is dived in the color of the clouded sun. Normally she would shake the threat off and do her job, but somehow the gray shades seems to swallow all good in this world, and let the building looks like it is a portal to another dimension. Or like it is the throat to hell.

She nods to herself and pulls the bullet-proof vest over her head, fixing the Velcro fasteners. Even she feels the need to pull the vest off again, she somehow knows that she has to wear the god damn thing.

She takes a deep and makes sure that her gun is where it's supposed to be.

"You okay," Korsak asks as he comes to her.

She looks at him and smiles weakly. "Sure."

"You seemed to be -"

"I'm good," she cuts him off and rolls her shoulders. "I just wanna catch this bastard and have a nice evening."

"No matter he's dead or alive?"

"I don't care as long as he can't harm anyone anymore."

He shrugs and smiles wry. "I like them alive and behind bars."

Jane looks long at him and smiles a little. She is knowing that there is nothing more that she wants than to get Geoffrey alive. All of her other thoughts have to be on a pause right now, it could kill her or a colleague when she is no focused. She looks at her friend and nods. "Let's bring this son of a bitch down, Vince."

Korsak nods and pats her shoulder. He knows that he can rely on Jane as soon as she understands him. He looks at Frost and Frankie and nods once more. He holds his breath for a moment and follows them to the mobile operation center of SWAT. He knows that these moment are the most nerve-wrecking and be tries to radiate a sense of calm.

Frost is standing with Frankie at his unmarked and is chatting with the younger Rizzoli as Korsak and Jane are joining them. "Are you ready to bring this bastard down?"

"I was never more ready than now," Jane says and cracks her neck.

"Let's get going." Korsak says and starts to walk.

Jane adjusts her vest once more and follows him to the waiting Logan.

The SWAT commander looks at her and pats the shoulder of one of his men, a sign to get going as well.

Jane takes a deep breath and is wishing that she would have called Maura once more before the whole thing starts. She is drawing her gun as soon as all of them are moving towards the building in a secure formation.

She can feel her heart jumping widely in her chest and that adrenaline is rushing through her blood system. She courses under her breath as they enter the building and the blood rushing makes her almost deaf.

She knows that she has to get her shit together as soon as the tunnel version sets in. She is too well-trained to let this affect her. She swallows hard and pushes every thought away because all she has to right now is to function. Every single sense of her is more than aware now, not a motion is going to miss.

She sees something in the corner of her eye and she point her gun in the direction. She swallows hard when there is nothing and starts to understand why some of the SWAT guys are permanently chewing gums, because their throats are dry like a desert.

She can see that the building isn't used for a long time anymore because most of that rooms are empty and a thick layer of dust is covering the floor, some doors to other rooms are missing too. They are looking through the building methodically and didn't miss a corner but the entire building still has a spooky aura.

She sighs and follows the vanguard of SWAT and the lights of their lamps are cutting through the darkness but doesn't make anything better. She feels a tap on her shoulder and looks over her shoulder right into the face of Korsak.

He has a very serious expression and signals with his hand that they are going to split into a second group.

She nods approvingly and watch him and other police officers splitting form the main group.

She lowers her gun and looks at Logan and shakes her head. "We can blow the operation off, Oliver."

Logan looks at her and nods once. "You got the same feeling?"

Jane nods and her shoulders slump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is coming home and pauses for a moment. Somehow the house is feeling empty and she enjoys the silence for a minute. She sighs heavily and enters the living room, wincing when she spots Jane sitting at the kitchen island. She can see that something is bothering the detective as she studies her very own notes and drinks a beer. She place her purse on the small desk that stands behind her couch and walks straight to Jane.

Jane jumps a little as she feels an hand on her shoulder and looks up into soft eyes. "Hey. I'm sorry that I let myself in, but I didn't want to spend the night alone. I hope you don't mind."

Maura smiles softly and shakes her head. She is more than glad that Jane had decided not to spend her night at her apartment and that she came to her house. "It's fine, I'm glad that you are here. Did you have success and locked Geoffrey Dowell away?"

Jane's body tense up and she sighs heavily as she sips her beer. "No, Dowell wasn't at the warehouse when we arrived, but we keep it under surveillance in the case he's coming back. I will take him down as soon as possible so I can have a restful sleep again."

The doctor nods slowly and pours herself a glass of red wine. "It's just a matter of time until you catch him, Jane, and you know that."

Jane raises briefly her eyebrows and runs an hand through her hair. She knows that the ME is right and that it is just about time until they catch Dowell, but she also knows that any minute that goes by gives him another chance to kill the next woman and that unsettles her even more. A wounded animal is always even more dangerous and it would surprise her if Dowell hasn't noticed that they cached his partner in crime. She nods slowly and empties the beer bottle. "Yeah," she simply says and shrugs.

Maura goes to the fridge and gets a new beer out of it , handing it Jane. "I know that the case is frustrating you, Jane. What can I do to relax you?"

Jane is about to lift the bottle to her lips and stops the motion, arching an eyebrow.

The blonde is blushing a little and then she starts to smirk before she starts to unbutton her blouse and walks to the Italian.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! So this is just a short chapter but I hope you like it. One chapter and a epilogue is left to go! Jesus, even I am excited :D**

 **Again, thank you for your reviews, it made my day!**

 **Enjoy this small update!**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is looking down at the woman beneath her and releases a shuddering sigh through her mouth, and her left hand is wandering up and down Maura's bare thigh. Her brain is still not capable to understand that Maura has chosen her over Ben. She let her lips trail over the doctor's jawline and smiles a little as the smaller woman whimpers in protest as her fingers trails over her ribs. Her hands had decided to explore Maura's body all over again even though she had planned to rip off the blonde's clothes and just take her. Even if she would try to, she couldn't make that. She always told herself that she would only make love to Maura if she would get the chance to because Maura deserves better.

Maura whimpers again and turns her head slightly so her mouth is next to the Italian's ear. "I won't break, Jane." She whispers and smiles as Jane looks unsure at her. She licks her lips and shakes her head. "You're not gonna break me."

"And what if this is just a dream and I am going to wake up all alone in my bedroom?" The Italian whispers back and fear and pain are evidence in her voice.

The blonde is holding Jane's gaze and traces her bottom lip with her thumb. Then, she pulls Jane's head down and kisses her gently but with firmness. She's asking, _does this feel like a dream? Does this feel like you're going to wake up alone in your bedroom?_

Jane moans throaty and deepens the kiss instantly, consuming Maura. But she doesn't dare to go any further right now. She wants them to enjoy every single second of this moment. She knows that the slow pace is killing the ME, she can feel it, but she needs to do it her way.

Maura is about to explode under Jane's touches and she whimpers again. It feels like Jane has never seen or touched another naked woman before and needs to explore every single inch off her. "Jane."

Jane freezes and looks with pleading eyes at Maura and frowns a little. She isn't sure why she feels the urge to be so gentle tonight or why she is afraid to hurt Maura. "Maura, I really … I need to do this."

Maura can see the insecurity in brown eyes and she feels like an horny idiot. She's biting her bottom lip and nods approvingly. She has seen that Jane really needs to be slow and gentle and something is stirring in her. She realizes that she barely had seen the Italian with her protective walls completely down like she did right now. It is not like Jane is aggressive in bedroom at all, but she was always more confident than she is right now. She gasps as she feels lips on her collarbone and her eyes are rolling in the back of her head. The doctor has to force herself to lay still on the bed while the Italian is taking her time with her. The pace is slow and it's agonizing.

Maura's heart is pounding hard against her chest and she can feel a bead of sweat rolling down between her legs. She whimpers once again and wants to press her legs together what is impossible because of the detective between them.

Jane stops to kiss down on Maura's body and frowns. "You okay?"

The blonde force her eyes open. "No," she laughs humorlessly and shakes her head.

The Italian feels immediately bad and she sucks a hard nipple gently into her mouth, looking up as she hears another whimper. Maura's eyes are closed tightly, her hands are clutching at the sheets and her lips are slightly parted. That sight spurs Jane and she's sucking a little harder.

A deep moan escapes from the doctor's throat and she is arching her back, encouraging Jane as her hips accidentally starts to roll. She gasps and frowns as a known warmth is spreading in her lower abdomen and she stops breathing as a wave of pleasure is coursing through her body.

Jane smiles proudly and sneaks her left hand down their bodies and between the ME's legs.

Maura is still in a haze and rolls her head back and forth as the brunette is coming up again, and she holds Jane's gaze.

Jane hums as she feels the wetness and slips two fingers into Maura without any resistance.

"Oh," Maura breathes and her eyes falls shut again. She wraps her legs around the Italian's thighs, dragging her nails over Jane's back. "Oh," she whispers again and arches her back once more.

She starts to shake as Jane is moving her fingers in and out of her and she moans even louder. Every time Jane is touching her it is different and it is amazing and she is always about to lose her mind. She gasps and starts to meet Jane's hand mid-way, pulling her as deep as possible in.

Jane grunts and groans and buries her face in the sweet crook of the ME's neck, but then she looks into Maura's face and kisses her passionately.

Maura doesn't hesitate and kisses Jane back and places her hands on the small of her back. Her body becomes rigid as she is falling over the edge and she holds Jane impossibly close. A tear is running down her cheek, but not because Jane had hurt her or because she's feeling used. But because it's been so long that she really felt loved.

Jane can feel the wetness on her shoulder and she looks worriedly at Maura. "Maura, what - Did I hurt you?"

The blonde smiles softly and shakes her head no. "I love you so much, Jane."

Relief is washing over Jane's face and she dries the tear with her thumb. "I love you too Maura. From the bottom of my heart."

Maura's smiles grows bigger and she kisses the detective again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Frankie comes into the bullpen and furls his eyebrows as he spots his sister at her desk. "Hey, I tried to call you this morning."

Jane looks briefly at him and takes a deep breath. "Why? Did Ma told you that I spent the night at Maura's again?"

He pauses and looks confused at her. "Um, no. I wanted to tell you that we had shift changeover and wanted to know if you wanna spend the next hours with staring at a abandoned warehouse. Why would Ma -" He stops himself and looks away. "Never mind."

Jane is smiling broadly and raises briefly her eyebrows. She wants to check if she had missed his call or someone else's message and courses herself when she finds the holder empty. "Damn it."

"What," he asks amused and puts his briefcase on the table. "Do you have an hickey?"

"Shut up," she hisses with a smile. "And no, it seems like I forgot my phone at Maura's. Do you think you can hold the line for half an hour?"

He nods approvingly and smirks. "Bring a bagel for me."

She laughs and punches his shoulder as she is passing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is parking right behind Maura's Toyota in the driveway and frowns cause she thought that Maura left right after her. She had told Jane that she is going to stop by at Ben's office to tell him about their new findings before she would come to the station. She wasn't very pleased about that but she had nodded it okay. That's why they weren't carpooling today.

She takes a deep breath and kills the engine before she unbuckle her seatbelt. Something is striking her odd as she gets out of the car and she takes a look around in the neighborhood, but everything seems to be in place. She is about to pass the Toyota when a soft humming is reaching her ears.

She turns back to the ME's car and walks towards it, and she soon understands that the humming is coming from under the hood. Jane is immediately alarmed because the engine is still running and because it is out of character for the blonde.

Jane rounds the corner and her heart is dropping when she sees that the driver's door is ajar and that Maura's purse is on the passenger's seat. She looks with big eyes at the house and doesn't waste a minute to head towards it, and pushes the key into the lock with shaking hands. "Maura?" She asks loudly but she is greeted with silence.

Deep down in her heart she already knows what all of this me and, but she isn't willed to accept it now, or ever. She furrows her eyebrows and is sprinting up the stairs in the hope that her mind is just fooling her or that she is having another nightmare.

She is running down the stairs and spots her phone on the surface of the kitchen island and somehow she knows that this is a nightmare, but that she is fully awake. She walks to the island and grabs the phone, dialing a well-known number. She waits for a moment and runs an hand through her hair. "Frankie, it's me. Maura is gone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is groaning softly as she is slowly coming back to reality and she makes a face because she is feeling really sick. She can feel the cold that comes from the hard concrete floor and she feel that her eyelids are extremely heavy. The only thing that she can remember is that she was about to get into her car and that she turned around when someone was calling her name.

She had thought that it has been one of her neighbors who sometimes is asking her for an medical advice and then a cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose. She remembers the very unique smell of the chemical and knows that someone chloroformed her. Her thoughts are drifting to Geoffrey Dowell and her eyes snap open. Maura can feel that her hands and feet are duct-tapped and panic is making its way through her entire body, and she tries to get rid of the duct-tape. "Maura," she hears and she looks with bewildered eyes around until they land on her son-to-be ex-husband.

Maura realizes that he is also duct-tapped and that he is battered. Ben has a bad swelling under his right eye and a cut over his eyebrow. His bottom lip has a cut too and he makes a rattling sound when he's breathing. She instantly knows that he must have a concussion and least one broken rip that penetrated his lung. "Ben," she croaks.

He frowns and flinches with a smile. "Focus on me, Maura."

"Where are we?" She whispers.

He shakes his head. "I don't know. But I can tell you that Geoffrey did this. He's crazy."

"You need to see a doctor!"

He rolls his eyes and glares at her. He isn't really sure what part she didn't understand. The part when he told her that it is Geoffrey or the part that he is crazy. "Doesn't matter right now. No matter what is gonna happen, you're focusing on me and me voice until I say something else. Understand?"

Tears are welling up in her eyes and she nods approvingly. "Yes."

"Well, well, well!" A deep voice laughs and the hairs in Maura's neck are standing up. "Loom who decided to join the party. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Ben's gaze is turning dark and he looks over her. "Touch her and I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands!" He growls.

An amused laughter fills the room before it becomes silent again.

Maura can't suppress the sob that escapes from her throat and she clench her eyes shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dane Chapman is sitting again in the interrogation room and doesn't has an idea why. He is thinking that he has told these cops everything he knows and stares at Korsak and Frankie. He jumps when the door burst open and Jane storms into the room.

She slams an picture of Ben and Maura onto the table and pierces him with her eyes. " **Where did Geoffrey took them**?" She barks and her heart is beating like crazy because she knows that they are running out of time. She doesn't mind it if she has to break all of her fingers one by one until he spits the informant they desperately need.

He stares at the picture and shrugs. "How the hell should I know that?"

Her face darkens and she snarls. "You were Dowell's right-hand man. You know exactly where he took them. **Spit it**!"

Dane is holding her piercing gaze and starts to smirk dirty.

That's all Jane needs to lose her temper and she grabs his cuffed hands, forcing them on the table. Then, she grabs his right middle finger and starts to bend it backwards. Neither Korsak, Frankie nor the officer are moving an inch but all of them are glad that the cameras are turned off.

" **Spit it**!" Jane growls trough clenched teeth and her facial muscles are twitching. She pulls him closer as he is just smirking and is about to put his finger out of joint. "Let's see how high your absolute limit is."

Dane howls in pain as she pulls hard and slumps forward. "All right, all right," he cries out. "There is a tunnel that leads into the warehouse, it is underground. Geoffrey took them there."

Jane is breathing heavily and releases his hands. "I hope for you that it's the truth."

"It is," he whines. "I swear to God, it's the truth."

Korsak gets up from his chair and takes his phone from its holder. "I call Cavanaugh and Logan."

Frankie follows him without a word.

Jane wants to spit into Dane's face but she turns on her heels and leaves the room. She releases a shuddering breath as soon as the door is falling shut behind her and she balls her shaking hands into fists.

Frankie buries her into a tight hug and doesn't say a word when she starts to shake.


	15. Chapter 14

Logan, Cavanaugh, Korsak, Jane and Frost are standing at Jane's unmarked car and are studying the old construction plan of the abandoned warehouse. They haven't wasted much time as soon as Dane had told Jane about the secret entrance of the building.

The Lieutenant had seen that Dane was sitting in the interrogation room and that he was almost crying while be held his swollen finger. That was the point when he decided not to ask his best detective what has happened to Dane.

Logan looks at the four of them and points at the plan. "The whole construction inside is hidden from view, we have to be really careful when we go in. And if it's true what Chapman said, Dowell is unpredictable."

"He **is** unpredictable," Cavanaugh states with a nod and frowns. "Our purpose is to get Dr. Isles and Mr. Payton out of there safe and sound. And then we're going to arrest Geoffrey Dowell. I wanna get him alive, understand?"

The three detectives and the SWAT leader are nodding approvingly and they look at each other.

Cavanaugh is talking a deep breath and looks at Logan again. "Sergeant Logan is going to lead this operation again, but we're keeping radio silence unless it is absolutely necessary to break it. Whatever Logan says, it's law. I don't wanna bewail any losses on our side just because someone makes a one-man show. Keep your eyes peeled. Any other words from your side, Sergeant?"

Logan puts his black helmet on his head and closes the chin strap, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah, don't bite the dust."

"Cheery and profound," Jane says with a small smile and closes the Velcro faster of her bulletproof vest.

He looks long at her and arches an eyebrow . "I especially try to reach daredevils like you are with that."

Jane tries to hide her smile and is nodding slowly. "Got it." She wouldn't mind it much if she would get fatally hurt when they are already too late.

Frost eyes her skeptically and follows her. "Jane?"

Jane checks the clip in her gun and then the second clip that she has in reserve. She sighs heavily and frowns. "I got it, Frost. I won't do anything reckless."

The younger man looks still worried at her because he knows that she won't stay true to her word if she doesn't see any other chances, he already witnessed when the Italian hurt herself to save other lives.

Korsak seems to read his mind and is patting Frost shoulder, having the same worried expression.

Cavanaugh witnesses the interaction of his people and sighs heavily. He also knows what Jane is willing to do to save her loved ones.

Logan is patting his own vest and nods encouragingly. "All right, guys. Let get going, this is going to be interesting."

Jane takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and looks first at Korsak and then at Frost. Her eyes are telling them that she is there and she is having their backs, no matter what.

The two men are looking at her and nod in unison to make her understand that they're there for her as well and that they are not allowing that Dowell is hurting Maura. That they want to get Maura and Ben out of there in one piece even if it is the last thing they are doing, because at least Maura is one of them.

Jane smiles for a moment but it disappears again in the moment when the SWAT members and the other police officers set in motion. She swallows down the lump in her throat and tells her brain to function as a detective, and tries to tell her wild beating heart to slow down again. She can't be Maura's partner right now, she has to be a cop, and that means that she's gonna try to save as many lives as possible. Feelings has to be set aside in such a situation.

The first time they were here, she had thought that the entrance of the building is the throat of another dimension. Now, she thinks that this the gate to hell.

The gravel under her feet scrunch and her breath is echoing in her ears. She rolls her shoulders and tries to focus on her task at hand: eliminate the threat and rescue the innocent. Everything else doesn't really matter much to her right now. She ignores her inner conflict right now and re-focuses again.

Korsak is looking briefly at her and frowns because she has never seen her so shaken up like right now. He is aware that the search in the building is going sluggish and that the Italian isn't one of the most patient persons in whole Boston.

Jane is warning him with her eyes and smirks when he focuses back on his work, but then she frowns and listens attentively to every sound in the building.

All of a sudden, there is a muffled voice and a female sob filling the halls and the Italian heart is dropping. Jane has to fight against the urge to let all of her guard down and to storm into the next room.

Logan raises an hand and each of them are stopping abruptly to locate where the sounds did come from. He nods at one of his man and signals him that the sounds came from a room with an intact, closed door.

The other man nods and whispers the new information into his radio.

Jane knows that she has to keep her impatience in check, otherwise she runs into the room and risks that Maura, Ben and herself gets killed.

Logan nods once more and signals the vanguard to enter the room in ten seconds.

A female SWAT member looks at the other ones and they pull the double door open with a loud bang. It is always the moment when hell breaks loose. The moment when it shows if they'll succeed or fail.

Loud voices are filling the empty room when a aimed Geoffrey Dowell is coming into view and all kind of guns are aimed on one single man.

Jane is studying him closely and she realizes that it really is easy to mistake Geoffrey with Ben. The only difference is that Geoffrey is a little bit smaller and his skin is darker than Ben's. She licks her lips and she has to tell herself not to pull the trigger. She is scanning the room and her eyes meets scared hazel ones.

Maura is kneeling on the hard concrete floor and is crying thick tears. Next to her, Ben is rolled into a ball and he groans in pain. It is obvious that be is pretty badly beaten and that he needs the EMTs as soon as possible.

The Italian is looking back at Maura and nods full of confidence after she had made sure that Dowell hasn't laid an hand on her. It's like time is standing still.

Maura sobs and closes her eyes like she's trying to tell herself and Ben that she knew that Jane would make it in time to save both of them.

"Get the hell out," Geoffrey barks loudly and gets Jane's attention back again. He points his gun at Maura's head and she cries out loud.

"Drop that gun, Geoffrey," Frost says dominating and grits his teeth.

"I am just doing what Ben did to me! I take everything that I want to have! And she is mine!"

"It's over, Geoffrey," Jane says as calm as possible and takes a step forward. "It's over, you don't have to hurt any of them anymore. Come on, drop that gun. You don't need to do this anymore."

"I just got started." Geoffrey growls through clenched teeth and kicks Ben's side.

Ben howls in pain and his whole body went rigid.

" **Stop it**!" Maura yells on top of her lungs and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Geoffrey point his gun back at her head and bends a little forward. "Stop it? Stop it? I am going to make him pay for everything he did to me. All these years I had to go without a father because he was daddy's darling. And every time when I found a woman attractive in law school, he go and asked her out before I even had a chance to do so. This is just an eye for an eye."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben groans and looks up at his half-brother.

Geoffrey holds the barrel of the gun at Ben's forehead and bare his teeth. "You are the reason for what I've become, brother. You took everything from me. I just wanted to have a father, a nice woman. But you thought you'd be the center of the universe."

Suddenly, something is clicking in Jane's head and she shoves her gun back into the holster. She holds her hands up and makes a step forward. "I got it, Geoffrey."

"Rizzoli!" Logan and Cavanaugh are barking in the same time.

She ignores them and raises her eyebrows. She sees that as the only chance to catch Dowell alive, when he thinks that one of them is sympathizing with him. "I got it. The only thing that you were wishing for was a chance for a life with your dad, but Ben grabbed all the attention for himself, and if that wouldn't be enough he also snapped all the women that you liked. He never looked for real at you when the two of you were at Francis King Carey."

His facial muscles are twitching and he is about to pull the trigger. "He was my role model and be treated me like trash. He had everything and even that wasn't enough for him. But not it's my time to take whatever I want."

Jane is furrowing her brows and she nods. "I know what you mean, man. Ben also took something away from me that I love more than my own life. And, man, I can tell you, I felt more than once the urge to smash his stupid face in. But that wouldn't make it any better, Geoffrey. I would have gone to jail and he'd laugh in his sleeve. But do you wanna know why he never treated you like a brother? Because Ben didn't know that you are having the same father. You wanna be mad at someone? Be mad at your father."

Geoffrey's whole body Lange seems to change and be lowers the weapon. "He didn't tell him?"

Jane is shaking her head and tilts her head to the side. "No, Tim and Nicole never told any of your siblings. I went to Baltimore myself to talk to them, and they told me that Ben didn't know about your relations until now, Geoffrey. It is not Ben's fault. I even start to understand why you left these flowers with … the women. They were making you happy, right?"

He is nodding slowly and frowns. "Yes." He whispers.

Jane is nodding and takes another step forward. As much as she wants to put a bullet into his head, she wants to end this without any shooting and she has the feeling that she got through to him. She knows that Geoffrey is unpredictable and that the situation can get explosive in any moment again. That's why she has to act fast and she steps up to him, placing an hand over the gun as long as she has the chance. "Come on, this doesn't have to end badly, Geoffrey. I make sure that your family is seeing you from now on."

He looks into her eyes and is pleading for comprehension. "I must wanted to have a family. I just wanted to be loved."

Jane nods and is disarming him. She hands the gun to the closest SWAT member and sighs. "I know." She gets the handcuffs from her belt and frowns. "I have to put you these on now."

Geoffrey let his head hand and a tear runs down his cheek.

Korsak is watching the whole scenario in amazement and shakes his head as they lead Geoffrey and laughs. He has seen a lot of things, but he has never witnessed that a cop has talked themselves into a serial killer.

Jane releases her breath and hurries to Ben, checking on him. "You okay, buddy?" She asks and doesn't dare to touch him as she sees how bad be looks.

Ben groans in response and his eyes are rolling in the back of his head.

She looks at the waiting EMTs and waves to tell them that it's safe now and that he needs immediately medical attention. Then, she hurries to Maura and gets her Barlow knife out of her pocket, cutting the duct-tape on Maura's wrists. "You okay, baby?"

Maura is still crying but nods her head yes.

The Italian is cupping the ME's face with both of her hands and releases an shuddering breath and leans her forehead against Maura's. "I thought I lost you."

"I knew you would make it in time." Maura whisperer and closes her eyes as the detective is wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

Jane nods and holds the smaller as tight as possible and does not want to ever let her go again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walks slowly to the ambulance and looks at one of the EMTs. "Can I have a minute?"

"Make it quick," the woman says and nods.

"Thanks," Jane replies and gets into the ambulance. She looks at the very bad bruised Ben on the gurney and smiles. "How are you doing?"

He groans and looks at her, lifting the oxygen mask from his face. "It could be worse, right?"

She smiles broadly and nods approvingly. "Yeah, much worse."

"You risked a lot in there." He says and pauses. "I know you didn't do it only for me, but I do owe you more than one."

She shrugs and takes his hand in her own. "I was doing my job, Ben. Buy me a box of a really old and good Single Malt Scotch and we're even."

"Only if we're emptying one bottle together," he laughs and coughs.

She pulls his mask over his mouth again and pats his shoulder. "That sounds like a pretty good deal. But first you have to get better."

He closes his eyes and tries to inhale the pure oxygen deeply.

She closes the doors and knocks on them to signal that the ambulance can finally take off.

Korsak comes to her and he sighs loudly. "I think that was what Logan and Cavanaugh meant with a one-man show."

She looks at him and shrugs. "All's well that ends well. Not one bullet was fired."

He pats proudly her shoulder. "That was a hell of a good job, Rizzoli. I was never more proud to be a mentor than right now. Now, go and check on your woman."

Jane smiles and walks to the second ambulance and looks on the shaken up Maura. She takes Maura's hands and runs her thumbs over the red wrists.

Maura can see what the Italian is thinking and frowns. "It's just brushing and scratches, Jane. It'll be okay in some days."

Jane takes a deep breath and swallows hard. She still can't believe that she got them all out of the warehouse with a _minimum_ damage. She sniffles and sits down next to Maura, and she wraps protectively around the blonde. She kisses Maura's head and a tear runs down her cheek. "I will be there and rescue if I have to, by all available means, Maura."

Maura smiles a little and puts her head on the detective's shoulder. She knows that she's gonna be save with Jane and that the Italian is too overwhelmed by all kind of feelings to say the most simple sentence. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane scoffs and looks down at the smaller woman. Her smile grows wider when hazel eyes are meeting hers. She sighs heavily and kisses the blonde long and gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That's it, only the epilogue is left to go. God, I hope this chapter.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with this story, it was a kind of matter of heart for me. I do not favorite my stories but I really did enjoy writing this one. Again, I am asking if you would like to have a sequel of it? You are welcome to tell me yes or no.**

 **I hope you will like this one as well.**

 **T73.**


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

A couple of months has gone by since Geoffrey Dowell was put behind bars and normality has again settled over Boston and its police department, let alone Jane, Maura and the guys. And time has shown that they are spared from the next lunatic who decided to psych out right after the last psycho.

Of course, they had to work terrible cases again when someone tried to cover their affair, their greed or other idiotic motives.

But tonight is a night just for family and friends and Jane sneaked up to Angela and asked her if she would be willing to host a dinner for this morning.

Angela would never deny it that it surprised her that her only daughter had come to her with such a request. Somehow, she had felt that her daughter was up to more, but Jane wasn't in the mood to let her in on whatever Jane has planned or she was only hoping for more.

However, Angela has agreed to host a dinner tonight and is now standing in Maura's kitchen, a smile playing around her lips when she remembers on how Jane bad moved in with Maura. It was a sneaking process. Jane had spent more and more time at the ME's place and brought her clothes with her.

One evening, when Maura was still in her office, Angela sat down next to her daughter on the couch and pretended to pay attention to the TV. But then she asked Jane if she and Maura had planned to move in with each other.

Jane almost died as she choked on her beer, but then she realized that Angela wasn't that wrong. Most of her wardrobe was deposited in Maura's bedroom and she spent as good as no time at her apartment anymore. So, she decided to talk about the fact with her girlfriend.

Maura had blinked a couple of times and a deep frown had crawled on her forehead. She let the words sink in and in that moment she seemed like she wasn't moving or even breathing and Jane did the same. But then she started to smile like a Cheshire cat and asked the Italian if she would be willing to rent her condo. And Jane had agreed happily. That's how they decided to move in together.

Angela blinks a couple of times when Maura comes to Jane and wraps her arms around the detective's middle and pretend not to look at them from the corner of her eyes.

Jane is looking down at the smaller woman and arches an eyebrow with a smile. "Hey, there. What's wrong?"

Maura is looking deep into brown eyes and frowns a little. "I think you should go and check on Tommy and Frankie. They are still sitting in front of the TV."

Jane lowers her eyebrows and growls loudly. "Not for long if I am done with them."

Maura chuckles amused and gives the Italian a peck.

"Be nice to your brothers," Angela warns Jane and shakes her head as her daughter grumbles something unintelligible.

Maura chuckles and walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water out of it.

"Do you know why Jane suddenly want me to host a family dinner," Angela asks and looks briefly at the blonde.

Maura shakes her head and sips her water. "Well, maybe she want to spend some time with her family after the Dowell case consumed so much of our time. I think it's nice."

"It is indeed," Angela replies and looks at the doctor with a smile. "I must hope that none of you is going to be called to a new crime scene tonight."

"That won't happen, Angela." Maura says with a smile. "None of us is on call this weekend." She puts the bottle on the surface of the kitchen island as the door bell is ringing and heads towards thru front door. "I get that."

She always loves it when her house is full with **her** family and friends and smiles when she looks into the face of Korsak and Frost.

The older man smiles broadly and hands Maura a nice bottle of Barolo Le Rocche del Falletto. "For you, Maura."

Maura's eyebrows shoot up and her smile grows even bigger and she let the two men into her house. She hugs both of them and points in the direction of her living room. She knows that this is going to drive her girlfriend crazy, but she couldn't care less right now. She is just happy that all of them can share a night together without being at work or being tied up in knots. And without hoping that there will be the next almost unsolvable case. Tonight, they will be just friends who enjoy their night together with a nice meal and a couple of drinks.

Jane growls as she makes her way to the stairs and grit her teeth. "My brothers are some a -" She stops herself when she spots Maura at the front door and furrows her brows. "Again, what's wrong?"

The blonde glance at the taller woman and shakes her head as she walks to Jane. She trace the Italian's chin and kisses her gently. "I love you." She whispers.

Jane's eyes are softening and she smiles a little . "I love you too, Maura."

Maura runs her hand over the detective's shoulder and frowns. "Where are you going now?"

Jane is looking long at her and she frowns as well before she looks down at herself. She is just wearing yoga pants and a well-worn shirt. "Um, I go and change into something more appropriate, if you don't mind."

Maura is eyeing the brunette and tilts her head to the side. "Okay."

Jane scoffs and kisses Maura once more before she hurries up the stairs.

The doctor smiles again and joins Angela in the kitchen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner went well and Angela earned all kind of compliments for her dishes and the matriarch is quite rightly flattered.

"So," Frankie says and leans back in his chair, looking at his sister. "what is the reason for us being here?"

Jane looks long at him and swallows the last bite of her food. "Having a nice time with your family and friends?"

Tommy grunts amused and shakes disbelievingly his head. "Uh-uh, not buying that."

Frost and Korsak are shaking their heads as well and chuckle as they see the Italian's annoyed face.

"All right," Jane says, wipes her mouth with her napkin and clears her throat. "All right, that's not the complete truth. I want to thank all of you to that you bear with me and that you are supporting me every time. Without any of you, it would be hard to do this job proper. I couldn't do this job proper without you, and I wanna thank all of you because of that." She takes a deep breath and smiles when all of them click glasses with each other. She entwine her hand with Maura's, who is sitting on her left side, and swallows hard.

Maura looks questioningly at the detective and furrows her brows. "Jane, are you alright?"

Jane is downing her beer and shakes her head, but then she suddenly nods. "No … Yes …" She licks her lips and tries to smile, but she knows that the smile must look more like an grimace and the others are exchanging a skeptical look.

The Italian rolls her eyes and she seems to nod to herself encouragingly. She takes a very deep breath and her right hand is placing a small black velvet box on the dining table, and the whole becomes very quiet.

She turns her whole body to Maura and smiles wryly. "I know, that must come unexpected and maybe you think that I am crazy, because you're even not really divorced yet. But when you know, you know, right? Anyway, you don't have to decide anything right away the next couple of months or years. I mean …" She scoffs and shakes her head. "You can take all the time you need, Maura. I just … I love you from the bottom of my heart and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and … I was never so sure of anything else than of this, because you know how I am and you already have me seen at my best and at my worst, and you understand me. Since you came into my life, I feel whole again, I feel alive again. Sometimes, you are driving me crazy with your shoptalk, but that's something of you I love so much, and I would die if I would never hear it again. And -" She pauses and simply shrugs. "And you are the love of my life, and I would never allow it that someone is hurting you, Maura. And I can't imagine a life without you in it anymore, Maura. It's driving me nuts if I can't see you for an hour or two. And … you make me feel things I've never felt before. So, I'm gonna ask you now, Maura Isles. Will you marry me?"

Still, the whole room is silent and Jane's heart feels like it is going to jump out of her chest.

Maura is looking with tears in her eyes at the Italian and she feels like the time has frozen. She swallows hard and a tear rolls down her cheek when she closes her eyes for a second. This time it feels different, this time there is no nagging voice in the back of her head that tells her to get up from the chair to run. This time it feels right even though she knows that it will take some time until she is officially divorced, but her heart is telling her that she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Jane too.

She looks at the detective and nods slowly. "Yes," she whispers.

Jane is staring blankly at the doctor and she raises her eyebrows high like she is not believing what she has heard. "Yes?"

"Yes," Maura repeats and starts to smile like a Cheshire cat, and the others starts to cheer loud and happy.

The detective beams broadly and presses her lips to the blonde's without any care for the world.

Angela squeals and raises her hands high over her head like she is winning some special prize.

"God, I love you." Jane whispers as she breaks the kiss and cups Maura's face with hands.

Maura smiles broadly and kisses the Italian once again. "I love you too, Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So, this is it. This is the last chapter of Our Lady's Tears! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I leave it here because I am going to write a sequel.**

 **I wanna thank you all for reading, following and favorite this story. It means so much to me!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **We'll see again?!**

 **Typhoon73.**


End file.
